Juego Limpio
by Malinalli Coy
Summary: Un Terryfic de situado en la época actual. Finalmente puedo continuar esta historia. Gracias por su paciencia. No olviden dejarme un review! Gracias por leer.
1. Es fácil

_Malinalli_ _Juego limpio_

* * *

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarasshi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

Prólogo

La única realidad era que cada vez era más difícil despertar en soledad. Su agitada respiración se lo gritaba una y mil veces. ¿Era eso una obsesión? ¿Su vida podía enredarse más de lo que estaba?

Últimamente no lograba concentrarse en su trabajo, su recuerdo lo perseguía. A veces, el guapo muchacho, con la finalidad de tener más tiempo para pensar, prefería caminar hasta su trabajo desde su departamento; ¿pero se estaba volviendo loco? Constantemente sentía que ella lo seguía, era tal su seguridad que se giraba totalmente para descubrirla, pero nada, siempre tenía que volver a su caminata decepcionado por no encontrar entre los transeúntes nada más que los paparazzi de siempre.

-¡Qué aburrida es mi vida! – se dijo –. No entiendo cómo se toman el tiempo para seguirme.

Y es que su vida estaba hecha: Teatro, compromiso y pérdida.

En realidad no estaba seguro de haberla perdido. En las noches la veía esperando por él en el ventana, por las mañanas lo despedía con un beso, le hacía el amor cada vez que él lo deseaba y se enredaba con ella en sus discusiones llenas de flirteo.

Lo único que no encajaba era esa soledad que se había convertido en su constante compañera.

¿Entonces? ¿Era su vida un sueño? – Terry no encontró la respuesta – ¿O era una pesadilla? – probablemente esa era la palabra adecuada para describir su realidad. Ahí… ahí donde todos creían que solo abundaba la felicidad había un enorme vacío que se había formado porque ellos eligieron un **Juego Limpio.**

Capítulo 1

**Es fácil**

Terry estaba seguro de que ya no había muchas razones para seguir luchando en contra de lo que sentía. Durante los últimos tres años se había dedicado a mentirse – esa era su nueva conclusión – tratando de olvidarse de cierta jovencita pecosa y rubia que se había convertido en la única amiga que hasta el momento había tenido. De hecho, tal situación lo había en ocasiones desequilibrado al grado que se preguntaba si ella realmente había existido, si en verdad la había conocido, si sus ojos de esmeralda alguna vez habían iluminado sus días y si su risa había alegrado sus oídos.

Las cartas intercambiadas, la armónica y un anillo de compromiso que jamás llegó a adornar el dedo de la chica de sus sueños eran pruebas fehacientes de que ella no era un espejismo. Era tan real como el amor que aún sentía por ella. Tan solo tenían dieciséis años cuando se separaron, pero ahora, a sus casi veinte años, el mismo amor había perdurado más allá del tiempo y la distancia.

Si ella era parte de él, si ella se había metido en su interior como su alma gemela, si la buscaba incansablemente en sus no pocas noches de insomnio, si había sobrevivido en la espera de una señal, aunque fuera mínima; aún más: Si todo su cuerpo le reclamaba su presencia, si su piel se erizaba ante su recuerdo, si era incapaz de controlar sus hormonas cuando la silueta femenina aparecía en sus recuerdos, si sus labios se negaban a pronunciar su nombre por temor a profanarlo, ¿cómo es que había creído que podía desecharla?, ¿cómo había sido capaz de creer semejante estupidez?. El muchacho suspiró profundo tendido en el pasto del patio trasero de su nueva residencia.

Esa tarde era su primer día libre después de arduo trabajo para llegar a la cima de su carrera como actor. Al regresar de su lúgubre escape, Terry se había propuesto ser fiel a la promesa que le había hecho a Candy y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de cumplir con su palabra de matrimonio empeñada a una chica por la que no sentía nada más allá de agradecimiento. Quizás estaba fuera de época, pero así había sido educado y él quería honrar lo que sentía que era lo correcto. Su plan era abrirle su corazón al la ex actriz, forzarlo, tratar de enamorarse de ella, pero era un hecho: El corazón no es un esclavo al que puedes darle órdenes; aún con todo su esfuerzo y con las cualidades que su prometida pudiese tener, Terry no podía obligarse a amarla.

Afortunadamente había tenido un respiro porque su compañía había estado de gira por el país y recién habían llegado para ofrecer al público neoyorquino una última presentación durante la noche anterior.

Ya no era el actor debutante que corría por los periódicos para revisar las críticas, estaba seguro de que serían favorables para él, así que podrían esperar un poco. Por ahora quería disfrutar del recuerdo que hacía que se reencontrara con sí mismo.

Enfundado en unos jeans y un suéter blanco, a Terry no le importó que las hojas del otoño pudieran quedar atrapadas en los hilos de su atuendo, así que entrelazó sus manos detrás de su cuello y cerró sus ojos permitiendo que el delicado sol matutino bañara su faz. La calidez de los rayos pronto dio color a sus mejillas. Su perfecto perfil delineado suavemente por la mezcla de las sombras de los árboles y los rayos solares dieron al chico una visión de un dios descansando en sus dominios. Por primera vez una sonrisa se dibujó cuando se transportó a sus tiempos colegiales. Solo tenía que cruzar una pierna sobre su rodilla doblada para terminar de relajarse; instintivamente, el chico extrajo su vieja armónica, abrió los ojos pero el sol lo obligó a entrecerrarlos; de cualquier forma, con solo tocarla era suficiente; habían pasado un par de años desde la última vez que se atrevió a arrancarle una melodía, así que solo se conformaba con acariciarla.

Ahora lo tenía casi todo: Era el actor mejor pagado de Broadway, la figura triunfadora de su madre ya no lo opacaba, había dejado de ser referido como el hijo de Eleonor porque finalmente los tabloides se referían a la actriz como "La madre de Terrence Grandchester"; recién había adquirido una maravillosa propiedad en New

Jersey, y estaba a punto de empezar a amueblarla. La relación con su padre era mejor cada día y su abuelo lo había convencido de que aceptara ser el heredero del título del ducado.

El joven no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar su último viaje relámpago a Londres, y es que la expresión en la cara de la duquesa al verlo aparecer había sido digna de un cómic barato.

-Jamás imaginó que mi padre realmente me amara, pero no la culpo, el primer sorprendido fui yo – su voz varonil se escuchó como una acaricia –. Si tan solo Candy me hubiera amado la mitad de lo que yo la amé – hizo una abrupta pausa –. ¡Basta de pensar en ella! Ya es demasiado tiempo mal invertido.

La imagen de Candice White era una completa confusión en el guapísimo aristócrata. En ocasiones defendería su recuerdo aún contra sí mismo, la idolatraría, la desearía, le haría el amor en sus sueños incluso, y en otras ocasiones, la odiaría y la rechazaría totalmente. Aunque en el fondo, no sabía cómo es que había logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ella; esos arranques de desprecio eran tan solo una parodia de su compungido corazón y eso lo sabía perfectamente: Candy era su complemento, su otra mitad; lo único que podía conducirlo a un éxtasis tal que podía olvidarse de sí mismo ¿hasta cuándo seguiría mintiéndose? ¿no acababa de concluir que ya no lucharía más contra ese sentimiento? Terry suspiró exasperado, los haces de luz que encontraban camino entre las copas de los árboles habían abandonado su rostro y Terry podía verlos entre las partículas suspendidas en el aire.

-Quizás si yo también pudiera abrirme paso hasta ella… - se dijo – ¡maldita sea Terry, te vas a volver loco!

El joven pensó que quizás sería bueno dejar su recuerdo, pero no quería, el solo recordar esas pecas incontables y esa nariz levantándose altanera lograba que su estómago sintiera un delicado cosquilleo.

-Es fácil Terry – se dijo – tan solo tienes que pensar en otra cosa.

_-¡No! Lo que es fácil es recordarla._

-Bueno, pero si te distraes, seguramente ella desaparecería por el momento.

_-Sí claro, ¿cuántas veces has empezado a leer un nu__evo libro y no has terminado siquiera un párrafo?_

-Si no lo intentas seguirás aquí tirado en el pasto pensando en alguien que quizás ya no recuerde ni tu nombre.

_-¡No lo creo! ¡Eso no es posible! Yo sé que ella me quiso, ella me amó._

-Si te amó o no, eso no es importante, de cualquier forma es pasado.

_-Quise decir… __ me ama._

-Ya no te mientas Terry, ¡vamos levántante!

_-No quiero.__ Me gusta pensar en ella, me gusta sentirla, me gusta olerla…_

-¡JaJaJa! ¡Estamos locos! ¿Sentirla, olerla? ¿De casualidad no sueñas también que puedes volar? – se mofó de sí mismo –. Olvídate de lo que sentías cuando estabas con ella, olvida todo lo que sucedió, deja de pensarla a cada minuto. Es fácil.

_-No. No es fácil. No puedes olvidarla. No puedes olvidar lo que les sucedió. No puedes seguir por la tangente._

Las voces en su cabeza lo desquiciaban aparentemente. Terry sabía que tenía que controlarse si no quería sumirse en la locura. Además ya lo había decidido: Estaba enamorado de Candice White Andrew, ella era lo único que le daba significado a su vida; no importaban los tres años que habían pasado sin verla, sin olerla, sin tenerla, sin reír a su lado, sin saber de ella; lo único que importaba era, que por estúpido y loco que sonara, ella seguía allí, a su lado; él podía sentirla, él podía saber, así como estaba seguro de que la noche precede al día, así sabía que ella estaba con él ¿podía ella sentir sus absurdas confusiones?

Estaba seguro de que tenía que hacer algo que lo mantuviera ocupado aunque su recuerdo se levantara constantemente en su memoria, él tenía que distraerse si no quería terminar en un hospital psiquiátrico hablando con un tarzán imaginario de coletas y pecas.

Por eso estaba ahí. Aún no había contratado servidumbre y la única pieza habitable era su recámara, aunque había acondicionado vagamente la cocina para poder cocinar de vez en cuando. Tenía el interés de darle vida a su hogar, tenía que ser algo especial, debía ser un hogar que le brindara un poco de calor, un lugar en donde él pudiera perderse en sus memorias y en sus sueños.

El muchacho miró la armónica que había estado sujetando en su mano. Se levantó lentamente, luego dirigió su vista hacia el enorme jardín cuyo fondo no lograba vislumbrar. No deseaba estar en el pasado más allá de lo que fuera sano. Quizás debería hacer traer algunas orquídeas negras de Belice, o algunos tulipanes de Holanda, algo que trajera a su "guarida" como la llamaba, una personalidad propia y única.

Gustaba de las orquídeas negras porque eran como él: Misteriosas, elegantes, fuertes y gustaba de los tulipanes porque eran como ella… multifacéticos, vibrantes, con vida y destellantes.

El chico arqueó su ceja y empezó a caminar; quería llegar hasta el final para medir y tener una idea de la cantidad de flores que debía comprar para la zona del jardín. Sabía que la propiedad había sido de un hombre de raíces latinas que había hecho sembrar maderas preciosas del bosque tropical, y alguno que otro árbol de mango; eso lo entusiasmaba, no tenía que seguir trepando pinos, podía aprender a escalar árboles de copas extensas árboles que no eran propios de los ecosistemas que conocía, que necesitaban un cuidado especial; de pronto se compenetró con esos árboles que estaban _fuera de lugar_ pero que con cuidados, habían logrado permanecer.

-Si la señorita tarzán pudiera algún día subirse a alguno de estos cedros – dijo mirando hacia arriba a una de las pocas coníferas del lugar – estoy seguro de que respiraría profundo para aspirar su aroma – el joven continuó su camino para descubrir algunas ceibas, caobas y finalmente, el maravilloso y enorme tronco de un árbol de mango situado justo al centro del jardín como señoreando el lugar. No estaba seguro de que el árbol pudiera dar fruto en tal clima, pero si había logrado crecer, probablemente también podría darle un fruto.

Sus ojos brillaron con la idea de treparlo, este árbol era mucho más bondadoso que un pino, el muchacho brincó de rama en rama hasta la parte más alta de la copa del árbol desde ahí descubrió algo que no había visto la primera vez que visitó el lugar.

-Una trepadora – exclamó – ¡Lianas!

Hasta ese punto el antiguo dueño había amado sus orígenes. Había hecho traer algunas trepadoras también.

Para este momento Terry Grandchester ya no sabía si reír o llorar. Irremediablemente su mente hizo un nuevo viaje para ver volar a Candice de árbol en árbol.

-¡Ahora no necesitaría sogas! – rió por lo bajo –. Quisiera que ella pudiera ver esto. Pero no solo quisiera que ella lo viera, quisiera poder compartirlo con ella.

Hubo un pequeño nudo en su garganta que lo obligó a tragar saliva y nuevamente extrajo la armónica, reposó sobre un tronco y por primera vez después de años, se entregó al placer de tocar una melodía. La melancolía inundó el lugar, las hojas se mecieron por el viento acompasadas por la música, el sol no podía penetrar el espeso follaje del bosque prácticamente artificial, y él más que nunca tenía frío. Un frío comparable solo al frío del sepulcro, un frío que calaba hasta sus huesos, un frío solo producto de su absurda soledad.

-¿Por qué mentirme? – pensó – si ella estuviera aquí, el frío neoyorquino pasaría de largo.

Se detuvo a meditar por un momento. Necesitaba el valor para decirle a Susana sus planes. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al tal grado que lo sacudió por el pensamiento de su prometida.

-Susana – como si el instrumento lo quemara, Terry lo separó de sus labios –. No. Ahora no quiero pensar en ella – se resistió –, tengo frío, necesito el calor de Candy, es fácil si cierro los ojos.

* * *

**De mi escritorio: **¡¡Hola chicas!! Bueno, aquí estoy con una nueva historia. Es para celebrar el cumple de Terry, no es un minific, así que no lo terminaré para su cumpleaños, y tendré que irme un poco lenta porque estoy en medio de dos proyectos personales que requieren toda mi atención.

Estaba indecisa con el título porque ya lo había llamado de otra manera, pero este me gustó más para el tipo de historia que viene. Espero que lo disfruten. Está dedicado a todas mis amigas terrytanas que no andan nada mal y le entregaron su corazoncito al maravilloso duque. Creo que no les molestará compartirlo entre todas.

Chicas muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, espero que les guste esta idea loca y quiero desearles un feliz año también.

**Malinalli, Enero 2010.**

9


	2. Oportunidad

_Malinalli_ _Juego limpio_

* * *

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarasshi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Oportunidad**

_¿Qué humor puede ser más raro que el que faltó de consejo? Él mismo empaña el espejo y siente que no está claro. (Juana de Asbaje, redondillas, -fragmento-)_

Ella estaba de pie mirando hacia la calle desde su ventana favorita. Gustaba de esperar a su guapísimo y envidiable prometido, tenía que asegurarse de que lucía bella para él. Con los años se había puesto una ligerísima prótesis que con práctica había llegado a dominar al punto que su cojera era casi imperceptible. Siempre estaba enfundada en trajes sastres de muy buen gusto que delineaban sus muy bien torneadas formas. Se había dedicado a ejercitar sus músculos; ahora, con solo una pierna, la chica requería que esta única extremidad estuviera fuerte para que no se atrofiara al tener que hacer el trabajo de su pierna faltante.

Había abandonado el teatro, era víctima de discriminación y los mejores papeles le habían sido negados pese a que la joven era siempre una de las mejores actrices que se presentaban a las audiciones. Lograba erizar la piel de su audiencia apoderándose totalmente de los personajes, prestándoles su cuerpo a personajes complicados para que tuvieran vida, sin duda tenía talento, pero eso no era suficiente para triunfar en el medio artístico. Cansada de aceptar papeles de reparto, un buen día se dio por vencida con la idea de estar frente a las cámaras y, en cambio, había adoptado la idea de estudiar fotografía, esta decisión le había permitido estar en el ambiente de la farándula y sus trabajos eran reconocidos. Susana, habiendo estado en el teatro, sabía muy bien cómo aprovechar la luz y sacarle el mejor partido. Definitivamente: Sus fotografías eran las más buscadas por los editores.

Era una joven triunfadora, se había hecho fuerte y su novio la apoyaba constantemente en cualquier proyecto que ella emprendiera. Siempre estaba para ella, se había convertido en un buen compañero, ella lo consideraba su amigo, aunque se daba perfecta cuenta de que para el joven inglés ella aún no traspasaba ese límite exclusivo solo para un par de personas en la vida del aristócrata.

Terrences siempre era cortés con ella. Se esforzaba por hacerla sentir cómoda sin que ella dependiera de él. El muchacho había sido el mejor confidente. En los primeros días después de su retorno de un viaje extraño y del que nunca hablaban, Terry le había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa. Él mismo comprendía la infinita depresión por la que la bella actriz debía estar pasando.

-Si lo que esperas de mí es lástima, que te arregle tu vida o que te lleve para siempre en mis hombros para que nadie te haga daño, debo decirte que has elegido a la perdona incorrecta – le había dicho con un tono un tanto frío durante su primera entrevista cuando la visitó. Ella sintió en ese momento que Terry era muy injusto con ella y que él no la comprendía, deseaba seguir jugando el papel de víctima, que él solucionara su vida; pero con el paso del tiempo, ella había entendido que lo que Terrence le había dicho aquélla noche era lo mejor para ella –. He aprendido por penosas experiencias que lo mejor para enfrentarse a la vida es ser autosuficiente; no debes depender de nada ni de nadie. Estaré a tu lado. Te enseñaré a sobrevivir – le había comentado esforzándose por esconder un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

Y es que el muchacho era el mejor entrenador en cuanto a supervivencia se refiere; Susana Marlowe no podía tener mejor mentor. ¿Qué había pasado Terry durante su desaparición? Ella no lo sabría nunca. Tan solo lo contemplaba confundida; pero en ese momento no sabía en dónde estaba la mayor confusión: ¿En ella o en él? La última vez que vio a Terry antes de su inesperada desaparición fue una noche después de que fuese dada de alta del hospital. Aquélla ocasión el joven actor había estado muy callado, ausente, totalmente lúgubre, con su mirada perdida en un vacío que ella sabía no lograría penetrar.

Solo silencio había entre ambos jóvenes aún después del regreso del muchacho, y ese silencio fue muy difícil de romper. Todo sucedió una noche en que la chica ya no pudo más, la habían rechazado de la última audición y no tenía el mejor humor del mundo. Una vez más Terry estaba frente a ella para apoyarla, eran los días en que aún no sabía desplazarse sola y su novio cuidaba de ella; ese era el pacto, por lo menos hasta que la chica se pudiera valer por sí misma.

-¡Suéltame! – le había gritado una vez que Terry la tomó de la cintura para apoyarla mientras que la joven intentaba bajar la escalinata principal del teatro – ¡no quiero tu lástima! ¡Debiste haberte ido con ella! ¡Debiste escucharme! ¡Todavía podías alcanzarla! – Susana se había apoyado del pasamanos central de la escalera para mirar hacia abajo. Había frente a ella un sin fin de escalones; en realidad, eran solo unos veinte distribuidos en dos grupos de diez, con un descanso, pero para una joven que recién aprendía a usar una prótesis, una chica que estaba deprimida por sus sueños truncados y un enorme desamor, esos escalones semejaban la escalinata al infierno mismo, una escalinata que debía descender.

Con determinación miró hacia la acera y se dispuso a bajar uno a uno los escalones.

-¡Por favor Susana! ¡No tienes que hacer esto! ¡Usa la rampa que para eso ha sido diseñada! – le había mandado el actor totalmente exasperado haciendo a un lado su orgullo y su melancolía por las palabras de su prometida.

-¡No! ¡Y no usaré las rampas! – lo miró desafiante – ¡no mientas! ¡No finjas que te importa! ¡¿Acaso no quisieras que me cayera ahora mismo y muriera?! – le reprochó con sus ojos totalmente rojos pero negándose a llorar –; ¡Confiesa Terry! – lo retó acercando su rostro peligrosamente al del inglés y hablando entre dientes –. ¡Si por ti fuera, yo no sería para ti nada más que un mal sueño!

-¡No digas estupideces niña! – Terry había encontrado la mejor forma de liberar sus frustraciones, y ya que Susana estaba tan dispuesta, él tomaría la palabra. Con fuerza trató de liberarla del pasamanos para cargarla y llevarla hasta su auto y seguir ahí su porfía.

Sin embargo Susana no era nada fácil. Sus brazos eran muy fuertes y se aferraban al pasamanos; era irónico: Todo lo que había siempre deseado desde aquélla primera noche en que Terry la sostuvo en sus brazos era permanecer siempre ahí, pero esta noche no deseaba ni siquiera que la tocara. Era como si las manos varoniles que idolatraba la dañaran, como si su contacto fuera un ácido concentrado que carcomía sus entrañas.

Terry forcejeó con ella tratando de liberarla del pasamanos, ahora parecían un par de parvulitos peleando por un dulce; ambos muchachos habían guardado tantas cosas, tantas frustraciones, tantas culpas; y ahora, de repente, sin precio aviso, parecían estar a punto de ser expulsadas; era una necesidad, como si hubieran llegado a un punto en el que les era imposible continuar si no se deshacían de lo que traían dentro de sí. Afortunadamente la calle estaba vacía y no hubo testigos de aquélla mal recordada hazaña.

Susana se negaba a soltarse, se aferraba al acero cromado como si de ello dependiera su vida, ya no era capaz de protestar, lo único que deseaba era salirse con la suya y bajar por sí misma la escalera; significaba mucho para ella, si lo lograba se habría demostrado a sí misma que era capaz de salir adelante y le demostraría a su orgulloso prometido que era más fuerte de lo que él pensaba.

Terry, hizo un último enorme esfuerzo, pero no conocía los pensamientos de ella, que ahora se concentraba en empezar su descenso y se liberaba por si misma del acero. La fuerza de empuje de Terrence no encontró resistencia y las piernas de la chica de pronto estuvieron flotando en el aire mientras que Terry la afianzaba por la cintura; la alta y fuerte figura de su prometido perdió el equilibrio y ambas siluetas cayeron rodando los diez primeros escalones, sus cuerpos se detuvieron en el descanso de la escalera, que era suficientemente ancho para alojar a la golpeada pareja.

-¡Susana! – el muchacho estaba muy avergonzado por el accidente, ella no respondía, estaba tan enojada nuevamente que era incapaz de hablar, no podía acomodar sus ideas.

Ahí estaba ella una vez más, tirada en el suelo. Sentir su espalda sobre la frialdad del piso le trajo amargos recuerdos, quería levantarse de inmediato, más que nunca extrañó su pierna; sus ojos, tan azules como el cielo, estaban grises, nublados. Sin poder contenerse las lágrimas la abandonaron.

Terry no sabía qué hacer. Tenerla así frente a él, nuevamente víctima de un accidente hizo que su corazón se estrujara. Ninguna palabra salió ya de la boca del aristócrata. ¿Ahora resulta que no es capaz de una chica que lo necesita? De pronto se enojó consigo mismo, tragó saliva y se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo desvanecido de su ex compañera de tablas que seguía tan muda como él y era incapaz de mirarlo. Con el mayor cuidado tocó la prótesis y fue subiendo su mano hasta que llegó a la unión con el cuerpo de la joven, sus dedos palparon suavemente mientras que sus ojos escudriñaban cualquier gesto de dolor en la muchacha, pero era imposible, Susana no mostraba ninguna emoción.

El actor no sabía cómo reaccionar. No quería levantarla por temor a que la prótesis hubiese lastimado la pierna y le causara más daño. Sacó una navaja suiza a la que casi nunca acudía, iba a romper el pantalón para revisar a la chica cuando la suave, blanca y delicada mano de Susana lo detuvo; sin palabras le pidió que la ayudara a levantarse, también sin palabras el joven le preguntó si se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para semejante idea.

-Sí. Yo puedo hacer esto – respondió la muchacha con palabras cortadas, él apenas pudo escucharla.

Si ella podía levantarse, entonces él podría levantarla en brazos y expiar un poco de su culpa por el accidente. Sin pedirle permiso, Terrence levantó el delgado cuerpo de la muchacha, bajó silencioso los escalones, ella se apoyó en su pecho, ya no querían seguir peleando, había una muralla entre ellos que jamás sería penetrada ni derrumbada. Ella siempre le reprocharía su lástima y él siempre le reprocharía su pérdida, su más grande y terrible pérdida. Siguieron bajando los escalones en total silencio; esto era lo más cerca que jamás estaría de Terry, de alguna forma ella lo sabía, aún si se casaban, esta era la posición más íntima que lograría tener con el chico de sus sueños.

Por eso, de vuelta a la realidad no podía creer lo que su corazón femenino le gritaba. Si bien era cierto que estaba claro que entre ella y Terry no había nada ni siquiera parecido al amor aún guardaba la esperanza de que en algún momento, en algún día inesperado, los sentimientos de joven se tornaran hacia ella. Aún tenía su teléfono celular en su mano, y sin darse cuenta lo apretaba emocionada.

Solo unos minutos atrás Terrence la había llamado para decirle que tenía algo muy importante que decirle ¿será que finalmente se había decidido a ponerle fecha a su boda? El corazón de Susana parecía una locomotora; ella trataba de controlarse, pero la voz aterciopelada de Terry tenía un tono diferente. Ella parecía que reconocía que era el mismo tono en que el joven aristócrata solía referirse a su ex novia cuando tenía planes de traerla a vivir a Nueva York.

-Candy – murmuró. Le era extraño.

Tan solo había mantenido con la joven pecosa de quien tampoco sabía nada tres conversaciones y en las tres, la chica de ojos de esmeralda había mostrado la bondad de su corazón.

-Yo no quiero hacerte sufrir por mi egoísmo – repitió al revivir la pequeña charla que sostuvo con Terry cuando Candy abandonó su habitación en el hospital San José. Si tan solo fuera capaz de quitar el velo de infelicidad que se reflejaban en los ojos del aristócrata, si tan solo pudiera echar el tiempo atrás. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Terry era su razón de vivir y ahora era su novio –. _No lo abandones nunca_ – la voz de Candy resopló en sus oídos mientras que el llamado a la puerta la sacaba de sus memorias.

-Adelante – indicó.

La pesada puerta rechinó como protesta al ser abierta. Detrás de ella se encontraba la figura de Terry. El muchacho, disfrutando de sus días de descanso lucía muy apuesto. Usaba un pantalón beige de fina gabardina, un suéter negro muy casual y su largo cabello castaño estaba libre y ligeramente despeinado por el viento otoñal. Seguramente había conducido como de costumbre: Con el capote de su auto abierto para sentir el viento golpeando su cara. Terrence era un coleccionista de fragancias, y gustaba de usarlas según su estado de ánimo o la actividad del día; el aroma de maderas fundido con energizantes notas verdes y cítricas hacía que Susana adivinara que se había hecho, una vez más, castillos en la arena.

Si el muchacho quisiera proponerle matrimonio habría usado un atuendo más formal, le habría pedido que se vistiera con elegancia, la habría invitado a cenar (conociendo sus exquisitos gustos, seguramente habría sido en el más exclusivo restaurante), en cambio estaba ahí, con un atuendo casual y un aroma muy relajado. ¿De qué tipo de planes hablaba cuando la llamó?

Susana recorrió la silueta masculina y juvenil desde sus pies hasta su cabeza en una fracción de segundo. Estaba muy confundida, esa expresión en la cara del recién llegado casi nunca la había visto.

El joven se acercó y la besó en la mejilla, como de costumbre. Nada había más allá que un saludo en ese gesto; ella decidió dejarlo hablar, después de todo, en pleno siglo veintiuno, ¿quién podría pensar que un joven de casi veinte años quisiera contraer matrimonio? Con miedo a sentirse descubierta escondió su curiosidad y lo invitó a sentarse; pero era un caballero, de esos que dicen que están pasados de moda, de los que se están extinguiendo, asó que, como un caballero, haciendo gala de su noble cuna, el joven extendió el brazo a la muchacha y la guió hacia el que sabía era su sillón favorito.

Terry se sintió muy nervioso, pese a los años de convivencia casi diaria, esa chica por quien sentía solo agradecimiento y quizás un poco de compasión era una completa desconocida. Una chica no muy agraciada, vestida con uniforme de servidumbre entró a la estancia con una charola de servicio de té y el muchacho se tomó la libertad de despedirla amablemente; deseaba empezar de inmediato y no quería testigos. Susana se movió incómoda en su sillón sin decir una sola palabra, esta vez esperaría lo que fuera, incluso si él venía terminar con su compromiso, ella estaba lista para lo que fuera y no la tomaría por sorpresa, se armaría de valor.

-Susana – pero ahí estaba esa voz aterciopelada que derribaba cualquier defensa de la rubia; para su suerte o mala suerte ¿quién puede decirlo?, Terrence Gram. Grandchester era como un caballero medieval desplazándose en una época que no le pertenecía. Él debía estar venciendo dragones y salvando damiselas ¿o quién sabe? Quizás ya lo había hecho en su vida pasada – la muchacha escondió la sonrisa que tales pensamientos le causaban y trató de concentrarse en lo que el joven diría.

Terry clareó su garganta y la llamó nuevamente mientras descansaba su espalda en el respaldo del sillón. Susana Marlowe nunca lo había visto así, el joven rebelde se había perdido tres años atrás dando paso al joven adulto de poses y tonos bien ensayados fruto de su alta educación.

-Nunca te he dicho cómo llegué a América – la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y no se atrevió a interrumpir a Terry ¿de qué se trataba esto? Decidió escuchar atentamente antes de hacer comentario alguno. Se irguió en el sillón y cruzó su único tobillo detrás del tobillo de su prótesis sin dejar de mirar con curiosidad hacia el joven. Terry por su parte no daría tanto detalles como ella se imaginaba, solo lo meramente necesario.

- Decidí que podía abrirme un futuro aquí en América pero el título de mi padre trae consigo ciertas responsabilidades que debo aprender. El duque de Grandchester – continuó en su mismo tono indiferente – me ha pedido que estudie una carrera universitaria, la que a mis intereses convenga, pero no puedo hacer el examen de admisión porque no terminé la preparatoria.

-No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, podrías estudiar la preparatoria en el momento que quisieras sin descuidar la actuación – ella parecía adivinar lo que el chico diría, un extraño presentimiento la invadió.

-Permíteme – Terry levantó la mano para detener sus comentarios y la rubia simplemente aguardó –, el colegio en que estudié está haciendo un programa especial para jóvenes que al igual que yo por alguna razón no lograron graduarse y ha ofrecido una serie de exámenes, quienes pasen tales exámenes satisfactoriamente será como haber cursado la preparatoria.

-Parece ser una buena oportunidad – nuevamente fue interrumpida.

-Es obvio que hay algunos requisitos que deben tener quienes aspiren a tales exámenes, cierto porcentaje de asistencia a las clases regulares y cosas por el estilo, afortunadamente soy un buen candidato y he sido invitado.

-Me parece genial, yo puedo ayudarte a prepararte para tus exámenes – dijo entusiasmada, casi aplaudiendo ante la idea de pasar más tiempo con el aristócrata.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no será necesario – Terry se sentó al borde del sillón pero manteniendo su distancia con la jovencita –. El colegio, antes de los exámenes impartirá cursos intensivos a los aspirantes, tan intensivos que tendremos que hospedarnos nuevamente ahí – la piel del noble se erizó, un estremecimiento sacudió su espalda, pero como buen actor, lo disimuló muy bien. Aún no asimilaba esa parte: Tendría que estar en el mismo colegio, en las mismas paredes, en la misma _segunda colina de Pony_, pero ella no estaría allí. Terrence trató de no pensar en eso.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? – Susana reconoció el temblor en la voz de su interlocutor.

-Muy pronto serán las vacaciones de invierno de los estudiantes así que en este par de meses el colegio usará sus instalaciones para los fines que te he mencionado. Ya sabes: Por lo regular en las vacaciones de invierno nadie tiene compromisos, esa es la razón; el colegio tiene la idea de que los aspirantes pueden tomar estos exámenes sin alterar algo importante – si Terrence hubiese sabido lo que el destino le deparaba, no habría hecho esa aseveración.

-Eso significa que te irás un par de meses – concluyó no muy convencida. Jamás se había separado de él tanto tiempo desde que se comprometieron al regreso de su viaje; de pronto una idea nació en su desesperada cabecita –: Llévame contigo – propuso – no conozco Londres, sería una maravillosa experiencia ¡Londres en Navidad!

- Es imposible Susana – dijo firmemente.

-¿Por qué? –La decepción apareció en su rostro. Sabía que la batalla estaba perdida, pero tenía que intentarlo –; yo tampoco puedo asistir a la universidad por los mismos motivos que tú. Desde muy pequeña trabajé en la compañía Stratford y podríamos…

-Imposible – repitió Terry antes de que ella siguiera haciendo planes.

Miró hacia abajo por temor a ser descubierto. La verdad era que si su padre movía sus influencias con la hermana Grey seguramente no habría oposición a que la señorita Marlowe tomara estos exámenes, pero Terry no deseaba profanar sus lugares sagrados con la figura de la actriz. La chica comprendió que había perdido esta batalla aún antes de que iniciara.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuándo te irás a Londres? – preguntó curiosa.

-Esta misma noche – respondió Terry como si lo que decía no tuviera importancia alguna. Se levantó con la intención de irse, de pronto empezó a sentir que se ahogaba.

-¿Esta misma noche? –ella estaba asombrada. Estos no eran el tipo de planes que Terry hacía de la nada – ¿desde cuándo lo planeaste? – le reprochó.

-Susana, por favor – trató de detenerla.

-Usualmente haces este tipo de planes … - intentó seguir pero Terry habló.

-Siento no habértelo dicho antes – se disculpó con sinceridad mientras se encogía de hombros – no estaba seguro de que me interesara la idea, pero esta mañana fui a la residencia con planes para amueblarla, al regresar a mi departamento había un mensaje urgente de mi padre. Lo llamé – explicó a regañadientes ¿desde cuándo tenía que dar explicaciones de su ir y venir? ¡Ni siquiera sus padres lo interrogaban así! De cualquier forma continuó –: Dijo que si me interesa debo presentarme el Lunes en el colegio así que quiero viajar esta noche de sábado para descansar un poco antes de enclaustrarme en esas frías y espesas paredes – terminó con melancolía sin que Susana comprendiera su tristeza ¿estaba triste porque la dejaría un par de meses? Bueno, "soñar no cuesta nada"

Ya no hubo respuesta por parte de la jovencita. Solo afirmó muda con su cabeza en señal de haber comprendido.

-Debo irme – Terry se acercó lentamente a la muchacha que ya se había puesto de pie por si misma. Había una tristeza infinita en sus ojos y eso a Terry le dolía, es verdad que no estaba enamorado, pero no era insensible, se sentía mal de no poder corresponder al amor que la muchacha le profesaba.

Se acercó a ella y la atrajo para abrazarla cauteloso, ella no podía sostener su mirada.

-No te preocupes por nada, ya he dado instrucciones a mi abogado para todas las cuentas por pagar y las necesidades que tu madre y tú pudieran tener – le dijo depositando un casto beso de despedida en la mejilla femenina a pesar de que ella le había ofrecido una vez más sus labios.

-Gracias – el tono melancólico de la muchacha no detuvo al joven.

-Debo despedirme de mi madre, te llamaré en cuanto pueda – dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás.

-Sí claro – masculló en bajo volumen mientras lo veía salir – en cuanto puedas – terminó con ironía mientras que la puerta se cerraba escondiendo la gallarda figura de Terry Grandchester.

Susana se dirigió a la ventana una vez más para verlo partir. Como siempre, jamás el muchacho miraba hacia la ventana ¿sentía su presencia y prefería evitarla o simplemente le era indiferente? Nuevamente tenía que conformarse solo con el aroma que el chico había dejado en la estancia. Respiró profundo para llenarse por lo menos de su olor.

* * *

**De mi escritorio: ¡**Hola chicas! ¿Qué tal? ¿Estoy loca? Ya veremos cómo salgo de esta. Tengo un par de meses (en tiempo de ficción, aclaro), para poner las cosas en su lugar. Creo que sí se puede porque no tenemos que enamorar a nadie de nadie, este es un amor que ha perdurado, solamente necesita una oportunidad.

Este es una especie de nuevo formato: Capítulos más cortos, más fáciles de leer y de escribir y también más constantes; espero que no les moleste este cambio, de cualquier forma, ya saben, espero sus reviews para saber qué les parece.

No me odien si no pongo a Susana como un monstruo, a la pobre ya le fue como en feria conmigo en Sin Renunciar y después de un año en el Candy mundo he llegado a la conclusión de que no me cae tan mal como yo creía. Y bueno… no creo que le vaya muy bien en este. ¡JaJaJa!

Gracias por leer. A todas las chicas bellas que me han enviado sus porras: Mil gracias. He leído cada uno de sus reviews, de verdad que si no fuera por ellos, ya hace tiempo que habría dejado de escribir. Sus porras son la única recompensa por las horas que pasamos quienes escribimos (bueno, el intento, lo hacemos), frente al monitor tratando de dar vida a los personajes que adoramos.

Un abrazote.

**Malinalli, Enero 2010.**

20


	3. No necesitas equipaje

_Malinalli_ _Juego limpio_

* * *

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarasshi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

**Capítulo 3**

**No necesitas equipaje**

En Chicago el medio día había pasado. El viento no parecía ofrecer tregua alguna, el cielo estaba lleno de nubes, así que no había rayos solares que dieran calidez a los corazones. En la mansión Legan, el joven Neal empezaba a exasperarse; él ya estaba listo para partir, había elegido un traje de viaje muy acogedor, su abrigo de lana blanco contrastaba a la perfección con su piel. Por enésima vez miró su reloj antes de atreverse a llamar nuevamente a la habitación de su hermana.

-Elisa, abre la puerta – indicó con voz de mando –; esta es tu última oportunidad; si no estás listas en cinco minutos perderemos el vuelo y te retiraré tu mesada.

La actitud el joven Legan había cambiado drásticamente tras la muerte de sus padres. Ahora él se había hecho responsable de los negocios familiares y tenía que cuidar de su caprichosa e impredecible hermana.

-Te he dicho que no iré a Londres – respondió una voz chillona y altanera desde el otro lado de la puerta. Elisa levantó la voz al aclarar –: No tengo ninguna intención de estudiar y mucho menos trabajar, yo nací para tener a mis pies los mejores partidos de mundo –. Adentro, la muchacha se cepillaba su preciosa cabellera rizada y rojiza mientras se miraba al espejo buscando sus mejores ángulos con coquetería.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas Elisa – Neal se atrevió a usar la llave maestra de la mansión. Eso no le sorprendió a la pelirroja que al verlo entrar se mostró indiferente a la figura menuda de Neal Legan. Lo miró de arriba abajo; en realidad la naturaleza no había sido benevolente con el muchacho, pero había que aceptar que estos años de responsabilidad lo habían dotado con cierto aire de autosuficiencia. La chica tomó su plancha de pelo para dirigirla a su cabello sin mostrar atención a su hermano. Estaba envuelta en su bata de baño y recién había terminado con el secado de su pelo.

Sus facciones eran toscas, más que por falta de belleza, era más bien su pésimo humor lo que endurecía su faz. Sin prestar atención a los casi ruegos de su hermano, la muchacha siguió con su rutina de belleza.

-No sé cómo puedes hacerlo eso a tu pelo – se quejó el recién llegado – los rizos te sientan bien – acarició el pelo de Elisa con mucha ternura y emoción en sus ojos. Jaló uno de los rizos y después, juguetón, lo soltó para que el rizo volviera a su posición. Se rió de su ocurrencia como un chiquillo travieso. Ella, con incomodidad bajó la mirada, no sabía como actuar cuando alguien le demostraba tal ternura, ni siquiera su madre lo había hecho nunca, cierto era que la complacía en todo, le daba todo lo que pedía, pero nunca la llenó de afecto maternal.

-Te he dicho que no iré a Londres y me plancho el pelo porque… - la muchacha apretó sus dientes, de pronto la figura de Candice White hizo que el estómago se le revolviera.

-Sí. Ya me los has dicho – Neal sonó melancólico – no te gustan porque Candy también tiene su pelo rizado – rodó los ojos pero no permitió que su hermana se saliera del tema que lo había traído hasta ella.

Su hermana ya no hizo ningún comentario, con mucho coraje empezó a planchar el mechón que ya tenía en su mano. Sus rizos le gustaban mucho y no le gustaba planchar su pelo, pero moriría antes de alguna vez coincidir en el peinado con esa huérfana.

-¿Así que te vas? – Elisa estiró su pelo y movió la plancha con sus ojos fijos en los ojos de su hermano a través del espejo.

-Debo hacerlo – respondió casi con resignación. Amaba a su hermana y no deseaba dejarla sola –. Ven conmigo – la invitó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Y es que cuando Elisa Legan tomaba una decisión, no había nada que la convenciera de lo contrario. Eso Neal lo sabía muy bien.

-No lo haré Neal y la verdad es que no entiendo porqué tú tienes que ir. Ya tienes un trabajo, jamás tendrás la necesidad de un currículum deslumbrante, eres dueño absoluto de la empresa de papá.

-Elisa – había algo que la chica tenía que saber – eso de que soy el dueño absoluto de la empresa de papá es mentira – trató de explicar con cierto bochorno en su voz. Entrelazó sus dedos para jugar con sus pulgares por unos instantes, después respiró profundo antes de empezar con lo que debía decir. Se sentó en la cama para que su rostro quedara justo a la misma altura que el de su hermana y a unos cuantos centímetros, sin parpadear siquiera explicó –: Cuando me hice cargo del corporativo yo no sabía nada de negocios y tomé decisiones equivocadas que por poco nos llevan a la ruina – su hermana sintió que una brecha se abría entre ellos y que ella pronto caería hasta el fondo víctima de un mareo. Tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza a los bordes de su taburete para no caer –. ¿Estás bien? – Las cálidas manos de su hermano sobre las suyas la hicieron volver a la realidad; no pudo decir nada, solo afirmó mudamente y prestó atención a lo que Neal diría –. Si no fuera porque el tío creyó en mí y me apoyó habría perdido lo que a mi padre le costó tanto trabajo y esfuerzo – hubo un silencio de unos segundos –. El tío es mi socio ahora. Tengo que trabajar duro si quiero recuperar lo que perdí –, su voz era firme, pero el joven se estaba muriendo de nervios. Suspiró acongojado por haberle revelado esta verdad a su hermana. Él habría querido protegerla, que nunca se enterara, que siguiera viviendo en su burbuja de mentiras, si así era feliz –. Él me ha pedido que no deje pasar esta oportunidad y que estudie economía – el muchacho empezaba a sonar entusiasmado. Sus ojos brillaron y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ante la sorpresa de su hermana que no sabía qué decir–. Elisa, si tú pudieras ver las habilidades del tío, si lo vieras tomando decisiones, si escucharas sus conceptos de _Six Sigma, Lean Manufacturing, Just In time, Team Work, Mounting Yield …_ -hizo una pausa, sus palabras se habían atropellado unas a otras –. Él dice que yo puedo aprender todo eso y a decir verdad hermana, sí quiero. Quiero aprender por lo menos la mitad de lo que él sabe; pensé que por ser banquero, el tío solo sabía de economía, pero me equivoqué; cuando alguien viene a su banco buscando capital para invertir, él analiza toda su manufactura y su mercado, es muy cuidadoso con los créditos que libera, deberías verlo. Es como un Midas: Todo lo que toca se convierte en oro.

La joven puso finalmente su plancha de pelo sobre su tocador, y miró a su hermano con curiosidad.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? ¿Tan grave es nuestra situación? – aunque Neal no había tocado ese punto, Elisa siempre sabía ver más allá cada vez que estaba con su hermano.

Neal bajó su mirada, deseaba que el piso se abriera para tragárselo. Sentía que le había fallado a su hermana. Lo único que pudo hacer fue responder afirmativa con su cabeza con una mirada de preocupación.

-El tío ha tomado las riendas, pero me ha dejado claro que no es su prioridad – musitó mientras meditaba –. Él tiene sus propias responsabilidades, solo me está ayudando. Está dispuesto a venderme sus acciones según mis posibilidades para que la empresa vuelva a tener un solo dueño; yo no puedo echar a la basura esta oportunidad – la voz se le quebró emocionada, alcanzó nuevamente las manos de su hermana – tengo que pensar en ti. Prometí a nuestros padres que te cuidaría.

-¿Y qué es lo que esperas de mí? – al parecer Elisa comenzaba a entender la situación de su hermano.

-Quisiera que vinieras conmigo. No importa que no pases los exámenes, solo te quiero conmigo – el muchacho le miró casi suplicante. La joven había sufrido mucho la muerte de sus padres, se había aislado de su familia y solo de vez en cuando acompañaba a su hermano a algún evento únicamente porque sabía que Candice no estaría presente.

-Yo no quiero toparme con esa huérfana – expresó con desprecio. Un viento frío se coló en ese momento por la ventana y la chica se estremeció al mismo tiempo que su hermano apretaba sus puños para canalizar lo que ese desprecio ocasionaba en él.

-No la llames así – Neal conservó la calma, no deseaba alterarla.

-¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en un defensor de huérfanas? – habían entrado a un tema que siempre lograba que se enemistaran. Elisa quiso poner distancia, se liberó de las manos de su hermano bruscamente y caminó hacia la ventana solo para contemplar el baile de las copas de los árboles; con fuerza apretó el borde de la pesada cortina dándole la espalda a su hermano, pero él ya a un paso de ella, suficientemente cerca para volverla hacia él con ternura y musitarle.

-Desde que te convertiste en una – Neal solo la besó en la frente antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Tenía que salir de inmediato si aún quería alcanzar a sus primos.

Su hermana lo vio abandonar la pieza con un gesto de tristeza; detrás de esa coraza había un terrible sufrimiento, algo que solo ella sabía, algo que no se había atrevido a confesar a nadie, ni siquiera a su cómplice de toda la vida: Su hermano.

Por el momento no podía ir a Londres, si lo hiciera no soportaría la tentación de correr a ella… su ella. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por una de las mejillas de la joven burguesa.

* * *

Alistar colgó su teléfono celular con un gesto de fastidio. Una vez más Elisa no contestaba a su llamada; prefirió no pensar en ello y dedicarse a terminar de prepararse. A toda prisa cerró su pequeña maleta, unas vueltas aquí, otras por allá, un rápido paseo visual por su impecable recámara y estaba más que listo para empezar a correr hacia el vestíbulo de la mansión Andrew donde lo esperaba su hermano. Se sentía sumamente entusiasmado por la idea. Recién había regresado de Irán, el muchacho se enlistó en el ejército como voluntario y su servicio había terminado: Había estado a punto de perder un brazo a consecuencia de una granada, afortunadamente, con la pronta intervención y reposo, todo era ahora un mal recuerdo. En este momento abrazaba la oportunidad de asistir a la universidad y estudiar mecánica o aeronáutica, ya lo decidiría después, la prioridad es pasar esos exámenes. Si lo lograba, quizás en enero podría empezar a buscar una buena universidad.

-¿Dónde está tu equipaje? – preguntó Archie desesperado mientras daba un rápido vistazo a su atuendo y se peinaba algunos mechones.

-Aquí lo tengo – respondió su hermano mostrándole una maleta de mano.

El menor de los Cornwell no podía creerlo. "Viaja ligero" -le había dicho – pero jamás pensó que Stear se tomaría tan en serio esa recomendación.

-Pensé que finalmente lo habías pensado bien y que no haríamos este estúpido viaje – miró con curiosidad la mochila que el primogénito llevaba con el mayor desenfado - ¿Ese es todo tu equipaje? – preguntó asombrado.

Stear se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa despreocupada le respondió.

-Compraré todo lo que necesite en Londres, ahora me basta con lo que tengo en esta maleta.

Archivald se había convertido en un hombre bastante asediado por las mujeres, pero en el corazón del muchacho solo había un nombre, trataba de esconderlo, en ocasiones le era muy difícil no sonrojarse cuando Candy estaba cerca de él; afortunada o desafortunadamente, la chica pecosa muy rara vez hacía su aparición entre su círculo de amigos. La última vez que la había visto fue en la fiesta de bienvenida de Stear, después había desaparecido para refugiarse nuevamente en sus figuras maternas; al muchacho le dolía el duelo de su gatita, a él no podía engañarlo, aunque fuera buena actriz, él sabía muy bien que _su chica_ –como solía llamarla en secreto – seguía sufriendo. Archie suspiró profundo, su piel se había erizado solo de pensar que en unos minutos podría deleitarse con la maravillosa silueta femenina de la joven de sus sueños. El ruido de la puerta mientras se abría llamó su atención.

De inmediato aparecieron Annie Britter y Patricia O´Brien. Ambas muchachas formaban parte de la _socialité_ de Chicago y eran reconocidas por su gracia y belleza. Alistar, en una fracción de segundos ya estaba rodeando a Patty con sus brazos y mirándola totalmente enamorado.

-¿Estás lista Patricia? – Preguntó entusiasmado – ¿dónde está tu equipaje?

-¡Stear! – la muchacha le regaló un fugaz beso. Le era imposible no sonrojarse, pero a Alistar le parecía encantador que en pleno siglo veintiuno una chica se sonrojara por algo tan inocente – ¿no pensarás que sacaría mi equipaje del auto solo para regresarlo nuevamente al partir al aeropuerto, verdad?

-Tienes razón – un empleado de los Britter, en cambio, empezó a traer un desfile de maletas –. Yo quisiera preguntar – dijo Annie a media voz mientras que miraba las fila de maletas – si será posible que podamos llevar un auto más grande que el mío porque llevo mucho equipaje.

-¡Sí por favor! Cuando vi su auto mientras estacionaba el mío no pude menos que compadecerme de Annie – Patty sonrió divertida.

-Patricia O´Brien, no te burles. Creo que dejaré la mayoría, afortunadamente hice una _"maleta de emergencias"_ – Annie estaba preocupada. Sabía que sería complicado viajar con tanta carga.

-Sí Annie. No deberías llevar tantas cosas, en Londres podrás comprar lo necesario, recuerda los costos de exceso de equipaje – apuntó Stear con pose de control.

-Además, el auto más grande ya está lleno con mi equipaje – meditó Archie.

-No sé porqué no me sorprende que digas eso – dijeron Patty y Stear al unísono, provocando una carcajada por la coincidencia.

-No se rían de mí. Aunque creo que tienen razón – Archie miró su equipaje de mano –. Si ustedes todos estrenarán guardarropa europeo, yo no puedo quedarme atrás. Creo que con esto será suficiente si me prometen que iremos de tiendas antes de entrar al colegio.

-Prometido – respondieron Patty y Stear mientras que Annie solo se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no puedo llevar solo un equipaje de mano, tengo que llevar mis cremas, perfumes…

-Sí Annie, no olvides tus cremas para que las compartas conmigo por lo menos mientras compro las mías – suplicó Archie.

-Bueno, entonces tendrás que ayudarme con mi neceser – la chica extendió su manos para que Archie aceptara ayudarle, el muchacho sintió que el peso recibido lo doblaba hasta el piso.

-¡Annie! ¡Yo te ayudo con las cremas no con las piedras! – protestó Archie.

-No te quejes – la chica empezó a jalar su maleta de emergencias, que a decir verdad, era una maleta grande, no tenía nada que ver con la palabra _emergencia -._ No necesitas equipaje pero sí las cremas y solo llevo las necesarias – la chica tomó a su amiga del brazo y se adelantaron permitiendo que los caballeros caminaran detrás de ellas. Las chicas se abrazaron cuando el viento frío de Chicago sopló como despidiéndose de ellas.

-Annie – Archie apenas podía creer que el neceser de su amiga pesara tanto.

-¿A qué le llamas _necesario_? – preguntó mientras sentía su mano entumecida.

-Bueno a eso, solo lo necesario: Las cremas humectantes de noche y de día…

-Sí muy bien – respondió Archie complacido.

-Las cremas limpiadoras – siguió enumerando.

-Perfecto. ¿Traes astringente?

-Sí. Por supuesto.

-¿Pusiste exfoliante?

-¡Claro!

-¿Tienes algún tratamiento de manos?

-Sí. Y otro para pies – Patty y Stear solo sonrieron ante la vanidad de sus amigos y se tomaron de la mano para dejar Archie y Annie continuar con tan _interesante_ tema.

-¡Stear! – Archie levantó la voz para que su hermano se detuviera antes de entrar al auto, ahora solo necesitarían uno y el chofer abría la puerta para recibirlos. Ya el pequeño equipaje de Patty estaba dentro – ¿los boletos?

-Sí aquí los tengo – el muchacho sacó los boletos y los repartió entre la pandilla.

-¡No puede ser! – un gesto de fastidio salió del gomoso del grupo cuando leyó su número de asiento.

-¿Qué sucede Archie? – Alistar estaba preocupado, su hermano logró asustarlo.

-Son boletos de clase turista – se quejó – ¿por qué el tío no nos envió en su avión?

-Sabía que tenía que haberlos comprado por Internet para que fueran electrónicos en lugar de ir personalmente al aeropuerto – le dijo a su novia de tal forma que solo ella lo había escuchado. Resopló resignado y se dirigió a su hermano para explicarle – ¿Se te olvida que apenas decidimos aceptar ir a Londres? Estos eran los únicos boletos disponibles.

-Pero…

-Archie – lo interrumpió su hermano – entra al auto, tenemos que llegar al aeropuerto.

-¿Por lo menos los boletos de Nueva York a Londres son de primera clase? – preguntó interesado.

-Bueno… este.. verás… - fue lo único que atinó a responder el mayor de los Cornwell mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía con nerviosismo.

-Pero… es un viaje muy largo Alistar, ¿Cómo pudiste?

-Si hubiésemos decidido antes, seguramente el tío habría hecho los arreglos para que el avión estuviese disponible, pero nos tardamos demasiado y él lo ocupará.

-¡Annie! – el joven gomoso miró a su novia con reproche –. Te pedí que te decidieras pronto.

-Pero yo estaba esperando que Patty me dijera que ella iría – respondió la interpelada.

-Bueno, pero yo esperaba que Stear me dijera que lo haría – la irlandesa miró a su novio con dulzura.

-Y yo estaba esperando por Archie.

-¡qué raro! – la voz de Neal Legan, que estacionaba su auto interrumpió la conversación –. Ninguno estaba esperando por mí – dijo con falsa indignación al abrir la puerta para acercarse al grupo.

-¿Dónde está Elisa? – preguntaron los Cornwell buscando sobre su hombro al verlo llegar solo; él llevaba un pequeño portafolios.

-Ella no vendrá – dijo decepcionado. La pandilla lo miró con cierta compasión.

-Bueno, es su decisión – Stear le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro.

-Creo que Londres no la entusiasma, ya saben que pasa allá la mayor parte del año desde que mis padres murieron – explicó.

-Es verdad, cuando los tíos se fueron ella de inmediato estaba viajando y pasó su duelo sola – Archie parecía recordar que a Elisa el duelo le había durado cerca de un año. Alistar sabía que ese tema apesadumbraba a su primo y decidió cambiar el tema.

– ¿No traes equipaje Neal?

-No. En mi departamento de Londres tengo todo lo que necesito. Apenas el mes pasado tuve que estar ahí – el muchacho sonrió tristemente mientras recibía su boleto de manos de Alistar y le agradecía el gesto.

-Señoritos – la voz del chofer interfirió en la conversación – si no nos vamos, perderán su vuelo a Nueva York.

-¡Pero falta Candy! – protestó Archie.

-George dijo que la llevaría al aeropuerto si aceptaba la propuesta – le respondió su hermano –. Ella ni siquiera sabía del viaje esta mañana, así que no es seguro que nos acompañe.

-¿Cómo que no sabía del viaje? – el chico de ojos de miel no pudo evitar su decepción.

-No lo sabía Archie – la voz firme de Stear le previno de que estaba, una vez más, poniéndose en evidencia.

-Entiendo – fue la única respuesta del muchacho. Para su sorpresa sintió como con disimulo, su primo Neal le daba una palmadita de solidaridad en la espalda. Archie lo miró y Neal solo le dedicó una sonrisa.

Aún en el aeropuerto, los muchachos esperaron todo lo que les fue posible para ver aparecer a la rubia. Archie deseaba echarse para atrás ¿qué caso tenía ir a Londres a encerrarse en el colegio San Pablo si ella no estaba ahí? Pero el entusiasmo de su hermano bien valía la pena. El muchacho había sufrido lo indecible al saberlo herido en el ejército; si antes de que su hermano partiera a Irán eran buenos amigos, después de esa experiencia era como si fueran uno solo. Archie haría todo para que su hermano se sintiera pleno, incluso cruzar el Atlántico para estuviera en la universidad lo más pronto posible.

El poco tiempo que tenían de tolerancia pasó rápidamente y la chica rubia y pecosa no apareció; los muchachos se vieron obligados a registrarse sin ella, sabían que la extrañarían, pero también sabían que ella tenía objetivos muy bien definidos y si no estaba en sus planes todavía estudiar una carrera universitaria no habría nada que la convenciera de volver a un lugar que la había marcado tanto.

Con la tristeza reflejada en sus rostros, los cinco muchachos entraron a la sala de abordar y minutos después escucharon la invitación de prepararse para su viaje.

Annie meditaba en silencio las extrañas actitudes de Archie. Había tratado por años de que el muchacho se fijara en ella sin éxito alguno y se sentía triste. En ocasiones esa tristeza se volcaba en celos por su hermana pero los había disimulado muy bien hasta ahora.

Caminaron cada uno en su mundo en el pasillo que los llevaba al jet que los esperaba. Patty se sentía feliz de no tener que llevar consigo a su amiga Julie, ahora tenía buenos amigos y su abuela le había prometido cuidar de la pequeña tortuga. Stear quería sentarse ya para ponerse a estudiar la guía que había creado. Neal estaba preocupado por haber dejado sola a su hermana; trataba de confiar en que la joven estaría bien. Annie se alegraba de que cierta rubia no hubiese aparecido y Archie respiraba profundo para poder obtener el valor de estar tan lejos de ella por un par de meses.

-Bienvenidos – escucharon la voz de la sobrecargo que les sonreía con amabilidad. Ninguno de ellos respondió, solo le devolvieron la sonrisa y buscaron sus asientos; para mayor decepción del joven de ojos de miel, sus asientos eran casi los del final.

Pocos minutos después se escuchó la bienvenida del piloto y la sobrecargo puso el video de seguridad en el avión. Nadie puso atención al video, todos estaban ocupados en sus propios pensamientos; además, ya lo conocían a la perfección.

* * *

-Lo siento mucho George – la rubia se detuvo resignada mientras veía al asistente más eficaz dirigirse a los mostradores para comprar un nuevo boleto. El hombre se giró totalmente dueño de la situación.

-No se preocupe señorita Candy. Yo debí anunciar mi visita. No es su culpa – George le sonrió paternalmente. Esa jovencita le había robado el corazón desde que se la arrebató al señor García en su camino a México. La contempló con un gesto de orgullo, pues se sentía feliz de la madurez, gracia y belleza que aquélla niña había alcanzado. Eso no le sorprendía, había adivinado que eso sucedería.

Candy se quedó en unos pasos atrás de George y empezó a leer los monitores de vuelos. Con rapidez poco usual sus ojos iban y venían buscando la información, identificó el vuelo que debía haber abordado y vio lo que ciertamente, George averiguaría: El vuelo estaba a tiempo y ahora se encontraba en la pista de despegue esperando su turno.

Estaba tan concentrada en lo que miraba que no se percataba de las muchas miradas masculinas que se posaban en ella; pocas veces estaba entre un mar de gentes como en esa ocasión; tenía que aceptar que la ponían nerviosa. Se había dedicado los últimos años a trabajar en el Hogar de Pony ayudando a sus madres; le era imposible encontrar trabajo como auxiliar de enfermería. Había mucho trabajo para enfermeras, pero no para auxiliares, ella necesitaba, casi con urgencia, tener la oportunidad de estudiar enfermería pero a nivel licenciatura.

No había tenido tiempo de hacer equipaje alguno. Solo llevaba una bolsa de mano que Albert le había regalado y que ella nunca antes había usado. Apenas pudo poner su pasaporte, unos cuantos dólares, su cepillo de dientes y una crema de manos. Pero eso sí: La muchacha vestía como lo que era, la heredera del hombre más poderoso de Chicago, quien más que como una hija, la trataba como una hermana. Unos jeans mostraban la maravillosa silueta, unas botas de tacón mediano espigaban su figura, un abrigo extremadamente fino en rojo y una boina coronando su larga cabellera suelta sobre su espalda daban calor a su cuerpo. Llevaba poco maquillaje, su aspecto era de una belleza natural.

Quienes la miraban no podían dejar de hacerlo. Ella se mordió el labio inferior; tenía que ser fuerte. No podía ahora, echarse para atrás. En cuanto George le había llevado la propuesta, la muchacha tuvo el impulso de rechazarlo totalmente, miró a sus dos madres y supo que no tenía opción; de pronto la mejilla le dolió al recordar la bofetada que la hermana María le había propinado; definitivamente, no deseaba que su madre usara el mismo método de antaño nuevamente, pero tenía que aceptar que era eficaz. Esta vez se comportaría como la mujer que era, subiría a ese avión, cruzaría ese enorme mar y se encerraría en esas paredes para cumplir lo que deseaba.

Su corazón latió apresurado como el preludio de algo que no comprendía. Tuvo que llevarse la mano al pecho para controlar ese extraño sentimiento de regocijo.

-No será lo mismo – masculló para sí. Su memoria la traicionó y la transportó tres años atrás – él no estará ahí – se convenció – ¡pero rayos Candice White! ¿A ti que te importa si él está o no? – su pie derecho golpeó a modo de protesta en la alfombra. Por un momento los colores se le vinieron al rostro. ¿Había motivo para engañarse? –. Es un hecho – concluyó –: Terry no estará ahí. Estarás sola. Sola. Sola porque así lo decidiste – un nudo en la garganta se formó durante sus meditaciones.

-¿Señorita Candy? – George tenía un pequeño boleto electrónico en sus manos – le tengo buenas noticias – expresó con una discreta sonrisa de triunfo –. Hay un vuelo en una hora más, tendrá el tiempo suficiente en el JFK para buscar a sus primos después de registrarse. Basta con que los llame para que le digan donde encontrarse.

-Muy bien George – la muchacha quiso buscar una libreta para anotar, pero no tenía nada. Lo miró desconcertada.

-Aquí está su boleto de Nueva York a Londres, todos los datos que necesita están legibles. El JFK es el aeropuerto más grande del mundo, tendrá que actuar rápido porque las llegadas nacionales están muy lejos de las salidas internacionales – le instruyó con seriedad.

-Entiendo – la muchacha le sonrió y se arrojó a sus brazos –. Gracias George.

El hombre no supo cómo reaccionar, sus manos se quedaron paralizadas por unos breves momentos. Esa chiquilla siempre lo tomaba por sorpresa rompiendo las reglas. Con una sonrisa paternal aceptó el abrazo.

-Dile a Albert que me llame por favor.

-Así lo haré señorita. Cuídese mucho y por favor – George le sonrió al ver que había captado su atención.

-No se nos vuelva a escapar, esta vez William me corre si vuelve a suceder.

-No lo haré George, lo prometo – la chica se dio la media vuelta y caminó boleto en mano hacia la sala de abordar con ese extraño regocijo.

-¡Señorita Candy! – el hombre la alcanzó rápidamente.

-Olvidaba darle esto – extendió un sobre que claramente contenía una tarjeta bancaria.

-Gracias George – ella tomó el sobre conmovida por las atenciones de Albert y retomó su destino. Esta vez no llevaba maleta alguna; como equipaje llevaba el deseo de desechar para siempre una cuña que tenía en su corazón.

* * *

Horas más tarde en Nueva York la mañana otoñal se había convertido en una tarde fría. La pandilla no deseaba correr de un lado a otro, así que comieron algo rápido sin salir del aeropuerto. Después, en la sobremesa, tomaron un poco de té y chocolate caliente para aminorar el frío. Las horas pasaron sin que lo notaran entre charlas de memorias compartidas, solo Neal y Archie estaban un poco ausentes.

-¡No nos dimos cuenta! – dijo Patty colocando sobre la mesa su chocolate humeante todavía - ¡Ya debemos estar en la sala de abordar!

Stear se levantó de inmediato y el resto hizo lo mismo, se dirigieron presurosos a la sala que ya habían identificado previamente, un muchacho de rápido andar golpeó en el hombro a Archie pero no se detuvo a disculparse.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? – estaba a punto de írsele encima pero el grupo lo detuvo. El muchacho que se desplazaba con rapidez ni siquiera lo escuchó.

-Tranquilízate Archie, debemos enfocarnos en llegar – Annie lo tomó de la mano y lo invitó a conducirla. Archie simplemente apretó la unión de sus manos pero sin dejar de mirar hacia donde el joven que lo había golpeado se perdía en el mar de gente.

-¡Si claro! –gruñó –. No es más que un niño rico.

-¿No te mordiste la lengua? – se mofó Neal –. Yo creo más bien que lo que en realidad te molesta es que él estará en el mismo avión que nosotros pero en primera clase –. Neal señaló hacia la sala en la que tantas veces había estado, la del club de alfombra roja.

-No sé por qué me ha molestado tanto, usualmente suelo pasar por alto este tipo de detalles – el muchacho no dejó de mirar hacia la sala donde se perdía el joven muy bien vestido. De pronto tenía mucho deseo de golpearlo sin explicarse el motivo.

-Vamos ya, no deben de tardar en anunciar el vuelo – Neal le indicó a las chicas un par de lugares vacíos en la sala.

-Gracias Neal – Patty respondió a la cortesía – pero Annie y yo iremos al tocador, no se muevan de aquí –. El par de amigas se tomaron del brazo y se alejaron del grupo.

-Nunca he entendido por qué algunas mujeres tienen que llevar compañía al baño – dijo Alistar divertido mientras las miraba desplazarse con toda la gracia de su clase.

-Creí que tenía los datos del vuelo erróneo – dijo una voz femenina detrás del trío de chicos que seguían mirando al par de muchachas. Los tres sintieron su pulso acelerarse y con la sonrisa más estúpida se giraron para decir a coro:

-Candy – Archie no pudo controlar el impulso de abrazarla y girarla apretando su cuerpo hacia él. Tenía que aprovechar que no había moros en la costa. Neal y Alistar sonrieron con nerviosismo mientas que un cosquilleo parecido a los celos se apoderaba de ellos.

-Intenté llamarlos pero mi teléfono se descargó – se rió por su descuido y guiñó su ojo. A los muchachos les parecía ver a la pequeña que habían conocido años atrás.

La gente en la sala pasaba indiferente al pequeño reencuentro de los primos Andrew. Candy los abrazó uno a uno y al llegar a Neal no pudo evitar preguntar por Elisa, se sintió culpable cuando escuchó que la chica dejaría pasar esa oportunidad. Estaba consciente de que a su prima no le gustaba estar en el mismo lugar que ella.

-Yo lo siento mucho Neal – dijo de inmediato, pero dentro de ella había una voz que le preguntaba: _¿es que siempre te la pasarás disculpándote por todo?_

- No tienes por qué. Es una decisión de mi hermana – le dijo guardando un poco su distancia.

Desde que sus padres murieron la relación con la rubia había mejorado mucho. Ella había pasado horas cuidando las heridas mortales que el matrimonio había tenido en su apararoso accidente. Sabía que era una causa perdida, pero la chica sentía que tenía una deuda con ellos y deseaba darles una muerte digna. Tal actitud sorprendió al heredero y la enorme muralla que los había separado por años fue derrumbada por la caridad de la muchacha.

-Cuando no te vimos en Chicago concluimos que no vendrías – dijo Stear que la tomaba en sus brazos. Él no tenía que cuidarse de su novia, a Patty no le molestaba la confianza que había entre Candy y Stear. En sus ojos se reflejaba una felicidad verdadera de tener a su prima tan cerca. Archie tuvo que morderse la lengua para no protestar.

Ahí, con sus primos, la muchacha se sentía segura. Por un momento había dudado. Tenía miedo de sus viejos recuerdos. No quería ponerse melancólica, pero ahora, con la presencia de sus primos y sus amigas, ella sabía que estaría bien. Los enormes ventanales mostraban la neblina que flotaba alrededor del aeropuerto; eso no le gustaba, ella hubiera preferido un resplandeciente sol; aunque, para ser reales ¿Cuándo Nueva York la había recibido o despedido con sol? La muchacha suspiró tratando de sacudirse sus melancólicos pensamientos.

-Afuera debe estar muy frío – ella señaló hacia los vidrios empañados de la sala.

-Pero no te preocupes – Neal bromeó con coquetería – he visto que serás mi compañera de vuelo y prometo mantenerte cálida.

-Neal, no digas tonterías – lo retó al tiempo que marcaba perfectamente su límite.

-Bueno, tenía que intentarlo… - el muchacho se encogió de hombros mientras se daba por vencido.

Una voz no muy clara invitó a los pasajeros a formarse para abordar. Annie y Patty aún no regresaban del tocador y ya los pasajeros estaban listos. La pandilla entonces decidió esperar a que todos abordaran para dar tiempo a sus amigas. El pulso de Archie no lograba tranquilizarse, su sonrisa se había quedado como paralizada en su rostro pues no podía borrarla; ver a su gatita frente a él después de algunos meses de ausencia, verla tan segura (por supuesto que no sabía que por dentro la muchacha se moría de nervios), tan sonriente, tan decidida lo desarmaba y lo convertía en un trozo de arcilla en sus manos. Ella podía hacer con él lo que quisiera… todo en ella le encantaba, le atraía como nunca antes. Su sentimiento, lejos de disminuir con el tiempo, se había hecho más fuerte, más urgente. Archie necesitaba a esa mujer y solo pensaba en la manera de deshacerse de Annie para buscar una oportunidad con la joven de ojos verdes que se convertía en una mujer exquisita y deseable delante de sus ojos. Sacudió su cabeza para tratar de no pensar en eso, ya tendría tiempo para lograr su objetivo. Por lo pronto, lo que quería era que Alistar dejara de abrazarla y de entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

* * *

-¿Le ofrezco una copa de champagne señor Grandchester? – Una sobrecargo se acercó al muchacho que trataba de encontrar la posición más cómoda para esperar a que todos los pasajeros abordaran.

-No señorita, estoy bien – el chico se movió inquieto y después corrigió –: En realidad, se me apetece un poco de agua.

La sobrecargo le sonrió y se dirigió a la cocineta, el muchacho siguió moviéndose incómodo. De pronto sentía muchas ganas de reír ¿será acaso por el sentimiento de libertad de estar unos meses lejos de Susana? No. Él había viajado en varias giras y se había alejado de ella varias veces, lo que ahora sentía no se parecía en nada a eso. De pronto tenía muchas ganas de tener su armónica en sus manos. Sus dedos se movieron con ligereza, recordó que la sobrecargo le había pedido su abrigo para guardarlo, la buscó pero no la encontró. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el muchacho, si ella no estaba, nadie se percataría de que él lo buscaría por sí mismo; si no se equivocaba, después de recibir su abrigo, la sobrecargo había desaparecido tras la cortina que estaba a unos pasos atrás de su asiento.

Terry no lo pensó dos veces, tenía que actuar rápido si quería estar en su lugar antes de que la joven regresara con el vaso de agua. Los pasajeros de clase turista estaban abordando y las sobrecargos estaban ocupadas ayudándolos. Terry se metió detrás de la cortina oscura y empezó a buscar su abrigo, al mismo tiempo, seis jóvenes conocidos por el muchacho abordaban el avión y se dirigían a la clase turista. Candy sintió que su corazón se saldría de su pecho nuevamente y Terry no pudo evitar reír más de lo normal. Ella justificó el extraño comportamiento de su corazón por la idea de volver al San Pablo, Terry simplemente pensó que su risa provenía de su atrevimiento de entrar a un lugar prohibido para los pasajeros, hacía tiempo que no rompía las reglas ¿de dónde habían nacido estas ganas de comportarse como un chiquillo? ¿Acaso no podía haber esperado para que la sobrecargo le llevara su abrigo hasta su lugar? A tientas encontró el abrigo, después el bolsillo y finalmente…

-¡No puede ser! – se quejó al recordar que el objeto metálico estaba en su equipaje documentado.

Con frustración abandonó el lugar y fue directamente a su asiento, cruzó sus brazos y suspiró con melancolía –. Pecosa – murmuró – si tan solo pudiera volver a verte.

- Terry… – Candy estaba sentada en su asiento a solo unos pasos del aristócrata, su menuda figura se escondía perfectamente entre los respaldos de los asientos de enfrente –. No me gusta venir a Nueva York. Siempre tengo esta sensación de vacío.

-¿Dijiste algo? – Neal le ofreció unos chocolates.

-No dije nada – los ahora tristes ojos de la chica eran transparentes, el joven no necesitó ser un genio para adivinar los pensamientos de la rubia. Creyó que lo más prudente era dejarla con sus recuerdos y guardó los chocolates en la bolsa de su camisa.

Las sobrecargos cerraron las cortinas que dividen la primera clase de la clase turista justo cuando la voz del piloto dio la bienvenida a los pasajeros. El viaje transcurrió sin novedad alguna. Al llegar a la vieja Londres, Terry Grandchester fue de los primeros en dar las gracias a la tripulación y abandonar el avión. En cambio, la pandilla decidió permitir que todos los pasajeros bajaran antes que ellos, Archie no deseaba caminar en el atropellado desalojo de pasajeros.

* * *

**De mi escritorio:** Muchas gracias por leer chicas. ¡¡¡Casi Listo!!! Ya estoy preparando el primer encuentro, espero que el siguiente capítulo podamos colocar a cada personaje en su esfera. Ya solo faltan algunos de terminar de delinear.

Mil gracias por sus reviews, en verdad los disfruto. Gracias por compartir este nuevo viaje. ¡Abróchense los cinturones porque tendremos un poquito de turbulencia hacia el final del próximo capítulo! ¡JiJiJi!

**Malinalli, Enero 2010**

38


	4. Al tornar

_Malinalli_ _Juego limpio_

* * *

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarasshi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

**Capítulo 4**

**Tornar **

Con una bella sonrisa que derritió a las sobrecargos, el joven Grandchester abandonó el avión no sin antes agradecer al experimentado piloto que había hecho maravillosas maniobras durante la turbulencia que parecía no tener fin a mitad del Atlántico.

Fue de los primeros pasajeros en la espera de la banda de recepción de equipaje. Miró el reloj, habían pasado ya veinte minutos desde el aterrizaje y su maleta no estaba en el carrusel correspondiente. Decidió darse por vencido. Ya enviaría su padre a alguno de sus secretarios a recuperarla. La paciencia nunca había sido su aliada. Terry conserva el arrebato de su adolescencia. Sus ojos brillaron al mirar el cielo nublado, tan familiar para él. Estaba en casa, aunque de pronto sintiera un vacío en el estómago porque una parte de él seguía rechazando su infancia en Londres. Terry se dio la media vuelta decidido a pasar de inmediato a migración.

No bien se hubo girado, del otro extremo del pasillo un grupo de jóvenes corría con la esperanza de que el carrusel de equipaje siguiera esperando por ellos.

-¡Annie! ¿Tenías que tardarte tanto tiempo en el tocador? – le reprochó Archie. El muchacho caminaba delante ella con paso apresurado. No podía permitir que la pesada maleta de Annie Britter con todas sus cremas desapareciera un solo día.

-Archie, no podía permitir que me vieran sin retoque de mi maquillaje – respondió molesta.

Todos los chicos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente ¿era esa chica la _sumisa_ hermanita de Candy?

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos – Stear hizo caso omiso del tono del comentario – ya la maleta debe haber dado muchas vueltas.

-Si eso será lo mejor – Archie continuó caminando buscando el carrusel asignado a las maletas de su vuelo.

Después de unos minutos más finalmente los ojos de Annie Britter localizaron su llamativa maleta. Ya no estaba en el carrusel. Alguien la había bajado quizás por error. La muchacha, preocupada, verificó que el contenido estuviera intacto. Los minutos pasaron y la pandilla fue la última en pasar por migración.

Archie estaba de muy mal humor. No solo había tenido que soportar el incómodo sillón de clase turista. Ahora, además, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar cerca de Candy. Charlar con ella. Sentirla un poco más cerca. De pronto su primo Neal había vuelto a ser ante sus ojos el peor chico del mundo ¿por qué no la dejaba sola tan solo un momento? Así él podría aprovechar para por lo menos rozar su brazo con el de ella.

-¡Soy patético! – se dijo ante tales pensamientos. El rubor se subió a sus mejillas y el muchacho, sin darse cuenta apretó con más fuerza la mano de Annie Britter.

En el fondo se sentía avergonzado por su comportamiento. Annie era una chica linda y la apreciaba, pero no lograba que sus hormonas y sus endorfinas se liberaran. Era Candice quien con solo aparecer lograba que él quisiera llenarla de atenciones de todo tipo, incluso aquéllas que algunos consideraban indecentes. Archie la llevaría a su cama sin pensarlo si tan solo ella pudiera mirarlo como hombre. ¡Al diablo Annie Britter! ¡Al diablo su promesa de cuidar de ella!

Si. Tenía que intentarlo. Y para empezar… para empezar tenía que soltar la mano de la muchacha que lo acompañaba.

La risa de Candy por las bromas de Stear entró en sus oídos. No sabía qué había dicho su hermano, pero se lo agradecía en el alma porque Candy había terminado aferrándose a su brazo.

-Será mejor que camine con ustedes – dijo la rubia –. ¡Anda Archie! ¡Defiéndemos!

-¿Eh? ¿Uh? – el elegante muchacho no tenía idea de qué estaban hablando. La mano de Candy le quemaba delicioso.

-¡Nadie lo hubiera creído jamás! – Neal parecía muy divertido con la charla - ¡se veían tan ridículos!

-¿De qué hablan? – Archie encontró el pretexto perfecto: Abrazó a Candy de forma protectora. El camino hacia la salida del aeropuerto de pronto había puesto de buen humor al menor de los Cornwell.

Los pasajeros que recién llegaban a la ciudad iban y venían apresurados. Cada uno con sus propios pensamientos. Cada unos con sus propios planes. Ninguno de ellos podía percatarse de que el corazón de ese chico estaba brincado. Ahora la tarde nublada parecía un día soleado para Archie. Esos cambios de humor no pasaban desapercibidos para Annie; de hecho, para ninguno. Solamente Candy era incapaz de pensar en las reacciones que producía en sus primos. Ella estaba abrazada a Archie, pero eso no era algo nuevo, sus paladines tenían con ella este tipo de contacto desde siempre.

Neal percibió la tristeza en los ojos de Annie Britter y quiso ayudarle un poco.

-¡Annie! ¿Puedes ayudarme a elegir un regalo para Nani? – el joven le señaló las tiendas y ella aceptó. Obviamente que Archie no protestó. Al momento que Annie se alejó con Legan el joven elegante atrajo a Candy hacia su pecho tratando de parecer casual. Aunque a decir verdad, poco le importaba el corazón de la morena. En lo único que podía pensar era en la chica rubia que estaba en sus brazos.

Cada vez que la abrazaba sus memorias lo traicionaban. No podía alejar la imagen de una Candy derrotada desmayada en la estación de trenes de Chicago. Nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle por qué no había tomado un vuelo en esa, la que él consideraba la peor noche en la vida de su gatita. Su sangre hervía y la temperatura se le subía de solo recordar el cuerpo desvanecido de Candice en sus brazos musitando el nombre de otro. Pero ahora estaba ahí, envuelta en su abrazo y él no deseaba que el tiempo pasara.

Alistar lo miró con un poco de pena. Siempre le había advertido sobre el peligro de amar a Candy. Siempre le había mostrado que ella nunca lo vería como hombre. Pero sabía perfectamente que en el corazón no hay reglas. El corazón de su hermano había elegido y si él estaba dispuesto a luchar por ganarse los favores de Candy, entonces él lo apoyaría. Ya había sido mucho el sufrimiento de su hermano. Merecía ser feliz. Candy también tenía que volver a brillar ¿había alguien mejor que Archie para Candy ante los ojos de Stear? Por supuesto que no: Alistar quería ver a su hermano pleno; la vida estaba en sus ojos cuando la tenía en sus brazos. Ya le había hecho suficientes advertencias, si aún así, su hermanito se arriesgaba, Alistar estaría con él.

Patricia apretó la mano de Alistar. De inmediato sus miradas se encontraron. No hubo palabras, ambos sabían que Archie había tomado una decisión que dolería y que afectaría a todo el grupo. En silencio pactaron apoyar a sus amigos. Stear abrazó a su novia y ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de Stear.

-¿Quieres sentarte mientras esperamos a Neal y a Annie? – Stear la condujo hasta unos lugares vacíos.

-No amor gracias – ella se puso de puntitas para regalarle un beso fugaz – estoy cansada de estar sentada. Además estarán pronto de regreso.

Fue entonces que Candy percibió que el abrazo de Archie se había prolongado más de lo normal. Se movió inquieta. Es verdad que se sentía segura, pero era la misma seguridad que le provocaban los brazos de Alistar, Albert o Neal incluso. Hizo un segundo intento por liberarse de Archie, pero él la detuvo con firmeza, tratando de disimular. De pronto ella ya no siguió luchando. Sintió algo extraño en las manos que la aferraban por la cintura. Neal, desde la pequeña tienda aeroportuaria se había asegurado de que Annie no mirara.

Un tercer intento. Por alguna razón, los brazos de Archie se empezaban a sentir más cómodos y seguros de lo habitual. Candice no sabía que hacer.

-No por favor – en solo unos instantes, la actitud de Archie empezaba a desbordarse. Su voz sonó ronca. El muchacho hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia.

Stear y Patty empezaron a ponerse nerviosos. No deseaban que Annie lo notara; pero era obvio que Archie estaba decidido. La pareja nuevamente se miró; esta vez caminaron hacia la tienda: Neal necesitaría ayuda para seguir distrayendo a Annie. Se movieron raudos entre la gente, la tienda no estaba nada lejos, los ventanales eran enormes, tenía que hacer algo.

-Stear… - Patty no sabía qué hacer.

-No digas nada Patty. Una de las cosas que más amo de ti es la discreción. No podemos hacer nada – en los ojos de Stear había algo de súplica. Entendía a su hermano. Él escondía lo que sentía por Candy pero Archie era más impulsivo.

Y es que Stear y Patty conocían a Archie muy bien. Lo habían visto. Percibieron el momento en que Archie ya no pudo más seguir ocultando lo que sentía. Todo había empezado con un simple abrazo que al inicio no tenía mayor intención que el de satisfacer su necesidad de contacto con la chica. Pero al tenerla ahí, tan cerca, después de meses de ausencia. Al volver a percibir su aroma y sus ojos brillar, al tenerla tan cerca de su pecho con su respiración delicada sobre él, al tornarse de colores lo que había sido solo blanco y negro para el chico; hasta entonces, Archie ya no pudo más.

Su corazón seguía acelerado, sus pulsaciones desbordadas, sus ojos rogando por un poco más y al final, su voz; su varonil y trémula voz deseosa de un poco de ella.

-No te liberes, por favor no te liberes – Archie se había olvidado de dónde estaban. Incluso de su novia. Solo Candy lograba que se comportara de esa forma.

La chica sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-Archie – Candy trató de mirar sus ojos, pero él no podía levantar su rostro hundido en el cuello femenino.

Los dorados rizos llamaron la atención de un joven aristócrata que buscaba con urgencia al chofer que vendría a recogerlo. De pronto sintió celos. Terry no comprendió lo que sucedía. Ella estaba de espaldas y el rostro de quien la abrazaba no se distinguía. Era obvio que eran novios. ¿Por qué sentir eso por una desconocida? Caminó como en un ensueño hacia la pareja. Archie seguía sin levantar la vista.

-Solo un poco más Candy – el muchacho la atrajo hacia él con más fuerza. Su voz se quebró. El impetuoso muchacho había perdido ya el control de si mismo.

Ella se sintió triste. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente. La escena en el aeropuerto, los brazos que la sujetaban con urgencia y que la hacían sentir increíblemente bien, las lágrimas que mojaban su cabello y finalmente, lo descompuesto que debía lucir Archivald Cornwell.

-Joven Grandchester – el chofer encontró a Terry y lo tocó del hombro. Terry salió de los juegos de su mente, sus músculos se relajaron ¿qué estaba a punto de hacer? ¿separar a una pareja solo porque ella es rubia y rizada? -. _¡Estúpido Terry!_ – se dijo. Soltó los puños que llevaba dispuestos para golpear a ese chico afortunado, con un leve esfuerzo esbozó una sonrisa agradeciendo al destino por que lo hubieran detenido.

-¡Buenos días John! Siento haberte hecho venir tan temprano – el chofer, que ya tenía muchos años al servicio de los Grandchester no pudo decir una sola palabra ¿era este el muchacho malcriado y arrogante que había visto crecer?

-Me llevo su maleta – dijo el hombre aún sin saber qué sucedía con el joven heredero del ducado.

-No gracias. Lo haré yo mismo – una vez más se giró hacia la pareja, pero ya no estaban donde los había visto. Con sus ojos los buscó con urgencia y ahí estaban: En un pequeño pasillo.

Terry entonces se maldijo por sus fantasmas y decidió dar la media vuelta para enfocarse en los planes de su día. De pronto sus pasos eran apresurados como si quisiera escapar de algo.

Candy entró al tocador y lo mismo hizo Archie. Ella era un manojo de nervios. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué Archie había actuado así? No podía negarse que se había sentido cómoda; que el aroma masculino cosquilleaba su nariz, que sus brazos le dieron más que protección. Pero eso no era leal. Sacudió la cabeza. Él no había dicho nada. Seguramente solo fue la alegría de volver a verse – se mintió a si misma –, eso era lo mejor, según ella.

Archie se miró al espejo sin poder creer lo que había hecho. Al fin se había atrevido a retenerla un poco más. Sus manos estaban temblando emocionadas mientras vertía un poco de agua sobre su rostro. Hubiera querido no lavarlas. Su corazón aún no detenía su frenética carrera y su sonrisa no podía desaparecer de su rostro. No había ni siquiera un poco de pena por su comportamiento. Era ella, era Candy, era su gatita; no había que darle vuelta a la página, más bien, era como si su historia apenas vislumbrara una oportunidad de ser escrita. Afortunadamente sus ojos emocionados no estaban muy enrojecidos, con un poco de agua, el muchacho salió a encontrarse con su prima totalmente fresco y radiante. Tenía planes, había dejado atrás la idea de ser fiel a la promesa que le hiciera a Candy.

-¡Diablos Candy! Eres encantadora. Cualquiera iría al mismo infierno por ti – el muchacho la miró desde lejos conversando amenamente con sus amigas – . Y literalmente nos mandaste a Grandchester y a mí al infierno; aunque tengo que decir que si Dante hubiese tenido razón yo no estaría en un circulo tan céntrico como ese altanero; la pena de Terry debe ser mucho más grande que la mía, por lo menos yo puedo tenerte cerca y abrazarte de vez en cuando – Archivald dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado, puso sus guantes nuevamente en sus manos y con elegancia pocas veces vista dirigió sus pasos hacia la pandilla. Las féminas que lo contemplaban podrían perderse sin pensar en los atléticos brazos del muchacho o en la miel de su mirada.

¿Qué había en la mirada de Archie? ¿Fuego, ternura, osadía, amor, confusión?

Se acercó a las chicas sin tomar de la mano a su novia con el pretexto de llevar la pesada única maleta del grupo: Las cremas de Annie Britter.

-Estoy cansado, quizás deberíamos ir mañana de compras – sugirió Neal, idea que no fue bien recibida por el gomoso del grupo.

-Dices eso porque tú tienes todo lo que necesitas en tu departamento – Archie le dirigió una mirada casi de súplica a su primo.

-No me mires así Archie, ¿crees que no tengo ropa lo suficientemente fina para tu gusto? – Neal estaba en realidad cansado –. Vamos al departamento; también hay ropa de Elisa que las chicas pueden usar – el moreno habló casualmente, en demasía desenfadado, sus manos en sus bolsillos y sus ojos a la expectativa de la respuesta.

-No lo creo Neal – finalmente la voz de Candy interrumpió la conversación – de cualquier manera tenemos que ir de compras…

-No necesariamente, podemos llamar a las mejores tiendas para que nos muestren sus colecciones en la casa Andrew, así podemos descansar y elegir la ropa al mismo tiempo –la idea de Patty no sonaba tan descabellada. Su novio la abrazó como para felicitarla.

-¿Qué les parece la idea? – Stear les sonrió invitándolos a aceptar la propuesta.

-No lo sé, las tiendas no siempre llevan lo que quieres, prefiero mirar por mí mismo todas las posibilidades – Archie miró sobre el hombro de las chicas para buscar al chofer que seguramente ya debía estar desesperado –. Lo decidiremos en el camino. Ahí está James esperando por nosotros.

-No. Lo siento Archie, pero está decidido: Yo no iré al departamento para que luego me llamen con la noticia de que debo ir a la mansión. Iremos juntos, nos instalaremos, nos daremos un baño, desayunaremos y después las tiendas vendrán a nosotros –. Neal estaba decidido a no dar marcha atrás. Los miró con total control –. Si lo que te llevan hoy no te gusta comprarás lo necesario y después te harás del guardarropa que desees, pero no a costillas del cansancio del grupo.

Las chicas guardaron silencio. Por primera vez en su vida vieron a Neal como un salvador. Ninguna de ellas deseaba andar de tiendas, conocían Londres a la perfección así que tampoco tenían ganas de hacerse pasar por turistas.

-Sí. Neal tiene razón – la voz de Candy sonó cansada – por favor, vamos a casa, yo no he probado alimento desde hace veinticuatro horas; no había desayunado cuando George llegó al hogar y la comida de los aviones no me es bienvenida – al tiempo en que Candy terminó de hablar su estómago empezó a protestar quizás estimulado por la imagen de comida en la cabeza de la joven.

-Gatita – Archie no dudó en abrazarla. Esta vez trató de controlarse – ¿por qué no dijiste nada? Por lo menos habríamos comprado una barra de cereal…

-¿Barra de cereal? ¿Te refieres a esas que son bajas en calorías? ¡No gracias! ¡Prefiero las galletas de chocolate! – la muchacha se tocó el estómago.

-Vayamos a casa, si no descanso un poco mañana tendré las ojeras más grandes de mi vida – Annie trató de que los celos por su hermanita no afectaran la armonía del grupo. Amaba a Candy, sí, pero amaba mucho más a Archie, por lo menos eso era lo que ella creía. Los tacones de viaje de la joven empezaron a resonar con velocidad y el resto del grupo se esforzó por llevar su paso.

* * *

Una limusina se desplazaba con cierta lentitud por las calles londinenses. La ciudad aún dormía, pronto la metrópoli se despertaría para convertirse en un centro cultural y de negocios.

La calle estaba muy húmeda y hacía frío.

-Por lo menos la lluvia no es tan fría como la nieve – el joven aristócrata miró las gotas que resbalaban por la ventana. Lentamente los vidrios empezaban a empañarse por la diferencia de temperatura. Se movió incómodo de tan solo recordar lo que la nieve le había dejado: Un gélido corazón.

Aquélla noche, la última en la que se sintió vivo estaba nevando. Ella caminaba cabizbaja sin siquiera volverse a verlo, a regalarle una última mirada de despedida. Ella se había ido con la nieve ¿o se la había arrebatado? ¡Diablos!

-Me alegro de que no esté nevando – murmuró mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas en sus zafiros. No bien había tenido tal pensamiento cuando la chica de la radio daba el reporte del clima: Nieve para la tarde.

-¡Maldición! – Terry apretó sus dientes y su ceño se frunció. La tarde sería una de las más frías. No era la frialdad de la nieve, sino la de la soledad que exponencialmente elevaba su frustrado amor.

De súbito, la alegría que había sentido durante el viaje había desaparecido. Terry trató de pensar en qué momento tal felicidad lo había abandonado. La respuesta lo desconcertó: Fue esa pareja. Fue ese chico que abrazaba a su novia posesivamente envuelto en su elegante abrigo de diseñador. Fueron los brazos de ella rodeando su cintura. ¡Ahí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento de celos! Por lo menos ese muchacho que seguramente no era nada más que un ave de paso en su vida podría dormir caliente esta noche porque por su actitud, por la posición de las manos de la pareja, seguramente no dejaría que ella se escapara. Su estómago se encogió y sus puños se cerraron. Esa desconocida cuyo rostro ni siquiera había visto lo tenía fuera de sí.

-¿Qué te pasa Terry Grandchester? ¿Piensas ponerte celoso cada vez que veas a una chica rubia y rizada acompañada? – Terry se movió incómodo por su estúpido descubrimiento –. Soy patético – concluyó.

Cerró sus ojos. Londres no estaba siendo una buena anfitriona hasta el momento. De hecho, la ciudad solamente le había sonreído en esos pocos meses en que cierta rubia pecosa había aparecido en su vida para darle un poco de fe en si mismo y en quienes le rodeaban. Ahora se disponía a entrar de nuevo a ese obscuro y lúgubre colegio sin que el sol de los ojos esmeralda se asomara cada mañana para hacer más cálida y placentera su estancia.

La nieve se adelantó. La chica del clima se había equivocado, súbitamente la temperatura había descendido, el largo viaje hacia la villa de su padre apenas estaba comenzando. Respiró profundo de tan solo pensar en estar frente a la duquesa. Esta vez no le daría la oportunidad de que fuera grosero con él, ya era un adulto y sabía manejar las relaciones humanas, esta vez la duquesa no envenenaría su estancia.

-Será mejor que me quede en el colegio todo el tiempo – meditó.

Los copos de nieve empezaron a posarse en la ventanilla del muchacho y una vez más se preguntaba por qué la nieve no le traía de regreso lo que le había quitado.

El chico de pronto descubrió que tenía dos opciones: Seguir celoso del muchacho del aeropuerto, retorciéndose de esos extraños celos o refugiarse en la menuda figura de Candy. Levantó la vista para perder su mirada en la avenida y le pareció revivir a su único amor desplazándose bajo la nieve con su añorado abrigo rojo. Él la miraba desde la ventana del cuarto de Susana del San José, los pasos de Candice eran lentos a pesar del frío, decididos a pesar del dolor, los pasos de Candy no volvieron. Terry contemplaba ese abrigo rojo meciéndose al viento cuando las delicadas y suaves curvas de Candy se movían en el despertar de su sensualidad, el abrigo rojo cubriendo el cuerpo que se moría por desnudar, el abrigo rojo en las manos de Candy al salir del cuarto de Susana, el abrigo rojo en el último abrazo. El abrigo rojo, el abrigo rojo de… ¡el abrigo rojo de la chica que se aferraba a su novio en el aeropuerto unos minutos atrás!

-Y ahí está nuevamente – se dijo. ¿Por qué esa desconocida lo había desequilibrado? No tenía la respuesta, pero era un hecho que no podía controlarse. Se descubrió apretando los puños y los dientes. Sus ojos eran fuego abrasador.

La limusina se detuvo en un semáforo frente a Regent´s Park; el muchacho entonces elevó su vista y leyó el conocido letrero "ZOO." Una cómica sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Incluso limpió la ventana para tener una imagen más nítida.

-No tengo fotografías de la mona pecas – se dijo –. Probablemente los monos sigan ahí y si son tan parecidos… - nuevamente ahí estaba su sonrisa. Solo haber evocado el gesto de indignación de Candy era suficiente para que una carcajada inundara la limo.

El chico se prometió regresar nuevamente. Por lo regular, cuando visitaba Londres, se negaba a volver; era como ponerle sal a las heridas, pero ¡Si podía soportar el San Pablo sin ella, seguramente el zoológico sería juego de niños!

Candy había sido su esperanza de ser feliz y la había perdido. Aún no comprendía cómo el destino había sido tan cruel con él.

Constantemente la buscaba en sus sueños pero ella ya no estaba más con él. Su compañera era la soledad que para colmo siempre venía acompañada de la tristeza, pero bueno, al parecer eran las únicas que deseaban conversar con él. Hacía tiempo que la nieve se había quedado con el único recuerdo del cuerpo trémulo de su Candy. Todo él se encontraba perdido, se le había olvidado lo que era, lo que era capaz de hacer, de lograr; la única razón para despertar cada día era esa maldita loza de velar por el bienestar de Susana Marlowe. Alguna vez en su pasado se había sentido el amo del mundo gracias a ella, pero su destino lo había tornado en casi esclavo de una mujer sin escrúpulos, una tal señora Marlowe, que había manipulado sus más puros y bellos sentimientos para aparentemente favorecer a su hija.

Las Marlowe habían conocido a un joven emprendedor, dueño de sus decisiones, un joven que en donde quiera que se paraba iluminaba el lugar aún sin proponérselo; uno de esos jóvenes con naturaleza divina, los que no pueden esconder su luz. Pero las damas no conocían la fuente de tal fuerza y resplandor. Todo lo que era en tal momento se debía a Candy: Si el chico era fuego, era solo por ella; si era tierno, era para ella; si era fuerte era para apoyarla, cuidarla, protegerla, porque ella lo inspiraba a sacar las cosas buenas que tenía; si era duro era para defenderla; si era dulce era por verla sonreír; si se sentía vivo era por ella y si en momentos se sentía como muerto en vida era por su ausencia. Ese era el _pequeño_ detalle que las Marlowe no tomaron en cuenta, cuando separaron a Terry de su fuente de bienestar le hicieron mucho daño; el joven dejó todo lo bueno que ella había esculpido y se tornó nuevamente en esa roca de donde ella lo había cincelado.

La tarde entonces transcurrió como se había planeado: Los jóvenes Andrew recibieron a las tiendas más exclusivas en la mansión y Terrence tuvo que soportar la cara larga de la duquesa en cuanto lo vio llegar. La tal señora ya estaba advertida, así que no tuvo otra opción: Tenía que soportar la sonrisa retorcida de ese jovencito.

Las luces se apagaron temprano en las diferentes habitaciones. Cada uno tenía sus propios sueños: Stear esperaba pronto ser aceptado en la universidad, Patty deseaba ser escritora, Annie quería quitarse de encima la sombra de su hermana, Neal estaba preocupado por Elisa ¿en qué estaba metida?, Archie necesitaba que amaneciera nuevamente para volver a embriagarse de la presencia de Candy y ella a su vez daba vueltas en la cama a pesar del cansancio, tenía un extraño presentimiento, no deseaba enfrentarse a un recuerdo que estaba segura que la perseguiría a cada paso que diera en colegio.

En el flamante palacio Grandchester estaba un joven que tampoco la estaba pasando mejor: Tenía una especie de desesperación porque las horas pasaran rápido. Era algo que no comprendía. Siempre había deseado salir corriendo de ese lugar y hoy sentía un llamado que era imposible de ignorar.

El día amaneció muy frío. La nieve del día anterior había sido poca. Cada uno de los chicos se levantó temprano para estar a tiempo en su cita.

La llegada al colegio tenía mucho que ver con las escenas que todos recordaban. Los vigilantes del lugar pidieron sus identificaciones, los buscaron en las listas y luego los dejaron pasar. Los autos de los ahora alumnos empezaban a desfilar a baja velocidad por el campus; los muchachos bajaban solo con alguna agenda y una pluma para hacer los últimos trámites. Había una lista publicada en cada uno de los corcheros del plantel, en ella se publicaban los dormitorios asignados a cada estudiante. Nuevamente el nombre de Candy aparecía en la mejor habitación.

-Vamos Archie! Tenemos que averiguar… - Stear apresuró a su hermano para localizar su número de dormitorio en la lista.

-Después lo veremos, por el momento hay muchos buscando lo mismo-. Archie se rehusó. Neal y Stear, sabiendo que no lo convencerían de lo contrario, decidieron desistir por el momento.

-Sí, creo que yo también esperará un momento – dijo Candy. De hecho era lo mejor para ella, con su estatura jamás podría alcanzar la publicación sin tropezar con alguien – En el tono de la rubia había cierto temblor que no pudo pasar desapercibido, sus amigos guardaron silencio tratando de no incomodarla.

-¡Gracias! – Archie rompió el silencio y la atrajo cariñoso hacia él; sabía que su gatita empezaba a luchar con sus recuerdos y no deseaba dejarla sola. Ella lo abrazó también agradeciendo el apoyo.

El grupo que miraba el corchero lentamente empezó a separarse. Del centro del grupo apareció la gallarda figura de Terrence Grandchester. Quienes lo reconocieron le abrieron el paso. El joven se desplazó lleno de porte y elegancia, había consultado la lista masculina y se aseguraba de que su habitación fuera la misma que había usado antes. No prestó atención a nadie, caminó como quien se siente dueño del lugar que pisa, sus ojos estaban fijos en alguna primavera pasada, sus pasos firmes se detuvieron ante la pareja que se abrazaba frente a él a varios metros y que no se había percatado de su presnecia: Ella tenía su rostro en el pecho del muchacho y el chico hundía su cabeza en el hombro femenino. ¡Era ella! ¡Era la chica del aeropuerto! ¡Podría jurarlo si fuera necesario! Nuevamente ese sentimiento de celos invadió su alma. ¡Diablos! ¡Seguramente estaba volviéndose loco! Su cuerpo tembló con un presentimiento que empezaba a convertirse en seguridad. Sus puños se cerraron por un momento y su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse cuando el muchacho, levantó la vista.

Como si los ojos de Terry tuvieran imanes, Archie clavó la mirada en el aristócrata frente a él. El joven no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, los zafiros penetraron como si fueran filosos cuchillos, Terry estaba seguro de quien era la chica que estaba en brazos del elegante y ahora comprendía su imperiosa necesidad de separarlos desde que los viera un día antes. Los brazos de Archie aferraron a Candy con más fuerza; ella seguía de espaldas a Terry; el grupo entonces guardó silencio cuando uno a uno percibió la presencia de su antigua condiscípulo.

Así era como Archie había deseado tenerlo la mañana que acudió a la estación y tomó a Candy en sus brazos, cuando la encontró desvanecida por la depresión de la separación. Los brazos de Archie se tensaron, tanto como cada músculo de Terry Grandchester. El joven aristócrata, como el mejor actor de su generación hizo algunos ejercicios de respiración y esbozó su mejor sonrisa. Caminó decidido hasta el encuentro del grupo. En unos segundos ya estaba confundido como uno más de la pandilla.

Archie no había perdido de vista uno solo de sus movimientos, sus brazos seguían aferrando a Candy con fuerza y ella comenzaba a incomodarse. Es verdad que estar en el colegio la había puesto nostálgica al recordar a su pasado amor, pero Archie empezaba a exagerar su muestra de cariño para gusto de la joven. Justo cuando intentaba liberarse de su paladín, una voz aterciopeladamente altanera llegó hasta sus oídos.

-¡Vaya! ¡Todo pensé menos volver a verlos a todos! – Terry hizo gala de su educación y extendió su mano a Stear, después besó las mejillas de Annie y Patty.

-Terry … - murmullo salió de los labios de Candy. La muchacha no se atrevía a volverse hacia él. Inconscientemente clavó sus dedos en la cintura de Archie y como respuesta él la abrazó más posesivamente.

Había en el abrazo de Archie más que protección: Había deseo de aferrarla y temor de perderla. El gomoso no había respondido al saludo del recién llegado todavía.

El aristócrata continuó con su buena actuación. Percibió la armonía entre Neal y el grupo y, sabiendo que había sido él quien se acercara al grupo, tenía que por lo menos ser cortés.

-Legan – dijo secamente. Era educado, pero no hipócrita.

-Grandchester – Neal respondió tan seco como él. Hubiera querido ser él quien abrazara a Candy, pero en el fondo sabía que no importara cuantas cimas o simas encontrara ese par en el camino, de alguna manera la química presente le decía que una historia empezaría a escribirse. Apretó con fuerza la mano que se extendía frente a él simplemente.

Terry entonces puso su total atención en Archie. Ahí comenzó su verdadera actuación pues el muchacho tuvo que controlarse para no arrebatarle a esa rubia que con solo haber pronunciado su nombre lo había llenado de una sensación indescriptible. Algo que hace mucho tiempo añoraba ¡qué bien se escucha cuando ella repitía su nombre!

Archie tuvo que liberar a Candy para corresponder al saludo del aristócrata. No sería en el primer día del reencuentro cuando se escribiera el manifiesto de guerra. Con un poco de desconcierto Archie apretó la mano aristócrata, al saludo fuerte y apretado se postergó más de lo que dicta la etiqueta, los muchachos se examinaron visualmente; Archie aún abrazaba a Candy con su mano brazo izquierdo.

Terrence liberó la mano del menor de los Cornwell para darle su atención a un par de esmeraldas que lo contemplaban como en un sueño. Las rodillas de la muchacha estaban temblando, su boca se secó por un momento, tragó un poco de saliva con disimulo. Miró a sus amigas con desconcierto todavía ¿quería alguien explicarle lo que sucedía? ¿Podía alguien decirle que ese hombre frente a ella era Terry Grandchester?

Terry puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Candy ¡cuánto hubiera deseado reencontrarla a solas! ¡En otras circunstancias y no en los brazos de otro! ¡Y lo peor: Las escenas del aeropuerto bombardearon al joven inesperadamente! Le dirigió una mirada de desafío a Archie, luego sonrió de medio lado antes de inclinarse para besar la mejilla blanca y suave de Candy.

Quiso hacerlo lento, tomarse su tiempo, este era un momento de gloria, algo que había deseado hacer por años. Cerró la puerta a las imágenes del aeropuerto y depositó un suave y dulce beso. Con tan solo ese roce, ese saludo insignificante para muchos, Terry se había elevado al cielo, sintió su piel estremecerse bajo su roce. No sabía qué haría mañana, solo sabía que ella estaba ahí, frente a él.

¿El elegante? En eso pensaría más tarde.

Tras el beso Archie abrazó nuevamente a su gatita respondiendo a los desafiantes zafiros. Eso trajo a Terry a su realidad. Sintió que había hecho el ridículo más grande de su vida ¡ellos estaban juntos! ¿acaso no había sido suficiente dolor ya?

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, ahora Terry podía poner cada pieza de su rompecabezas en su lugar. Clareó su garganta tan pronto regresó del cielo al que lo elevó ese beso y se despidió sin decir nada más. Quería estar solo. Ya había terminado sus trámites. Lo mejor era buscar su habitación para pensar en cómo sacarse de una vez por todas esos ojos esmeraldas de su corazón.

Ella estaba con otro y él estaba con otra. Esa era la verdad.

* * *

**De mi escritorio:** Gracias por todas sus porras chicas preciosas.

Querida **Tamborsita**: ¡Sip! Es la misma historia, pero escrita en la época actual. Es que se me hace más fácil escribir de las costumbres y el entorno que conozco que con las reglas y protocolos de inicio del siglo pasado. ¡Besitos! Gracia por tu apoyo.

**Malinalli. 08 Febrero 2010.**

18


	5. No sé qué decirte

_Malinalli_ _Juego limpio_

* * *

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarasshi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

**Capítulo 5**

**No sé qué decirte**

Terry caminó como si fuera un autómata por los paseos del campus. De pronto ya tenía su mano sosteniendo su llave para abrir la puerta de su dormitorio. Entró muy despacio y se sentó en su cama. La habitación, como suele suceder en los internados, no había cambiado nada: Su lecho estaba cerca del enorme ventanal, Terrence miró hacia fuera , la cortina no se movía ni siquiera un poco, señal de que la ventana estaba cerrada. Se levantó de inmediato y abrió las hojas de la ventana esperando que el viento gélido se llevara sus pensamientos.

Se paró mirando hacia enorme árbol que se levantaba majestuoso frente a él. Era un precioso roble, el mismo que tenía grabado en sus memorias, y si: La rama que era cómplice de los escapes de Candy seguía en el mismo lugar. Una sonrisa, o quizás una mueca apareció en el actor. No era capaz de ordenar el tumulto de sentimientos que le atormentaban. De pronto su memoria le traía fotografías de aquélla chiquilla de mirar destellante y deseaba abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas; pero de pronto revivía a esa mujer que solo había visto un par de veces y en ambas ocasiones, en los brazos de otro hombre. Unos brazos que deberían ser extraños para ella. Ella le pertenecía, nadie más debía gozar de sus favores.

El viento helado era imperceptible para Terrence. Ahora, en la soledad de su dormitorio, podía darse el lujo de repasar una a una las suaves curvas femeninas. Ya ella no era más una quinceañera, ahora era una joven mujer capaz de atraer a quien fuera. Terry apretó sus puños sin darse cuenta, estaba a punto de una vez más romper el vidrio de la ventana, su mano se detuvo antes de hacer contacto. Aún no podía comprender cómo esa mujer lo llevaba a su antojo del cielo al infierno. Con qué placer la abría arrebatado de los brazos del elegante – sus dientes se apretaron súbitamente – y aún más: Con qué placer la abría besado ahí mismo y en ese instante. ¿Qué material? ¿qué arcilla había utilizado el Gran Alfarero para crear a una mujer que al mismo tiempo la desquiciara y lo llenara de paz en tan perfecta forma?

De pronto se puso de buen humor. Ideas empezaron a divagar en su cabeza. ¿Y si la hubiera tomado de la mano y la hubiera sacado del colegio? Sonrió de medio lado por su atrevido pensamiento. Bueno, en realidad era algo que siempre había deseado –se encogió de hombros y resolvió tirarse en la cama los pocos minutos que tenía antes de presentarse en su primera clase.

Terrences colocó las manos detrás de su cuello. Ahora miraba hacia la blancura exquisita y casi perfecta de su techo que se convirtió en escenario perfecto para divagar por las imágenes de la rubia que adoraba.

¿Y qué haría ahora? No estaba en sus planes reencontrarse con ella. Pero el destino la había puesto frente a él. El joven buscaba la manera adecuada de conseguirla; le habían dicho que debía pedir lo que deseara a Dios, a la vida, pero él simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo. Durante toda la vida había casi arrebatado lo que lo hacía feliz, pero estaba seguro de que ella era no había sido creada para se arrebatada, sino para hacerla blanco de cuántos galanteos pudieran imaginarse.

¿Qué pasaría si Susana se enteraba? – Terry no pudo evitar guardarse una casi carcajada. El muchacho sentía de todo en ese momento: Tenía el deseo de salir corriendo y tomarla en sus brazos, tenía que volver a verla, mirarse en sus ojos y escuchar nuevamente su nombre saliendo de sus labios.

¡Su nombre! ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la escuchara llamarlo? ¿pero qué había detrás de ese casi mudo llamado? La voz de Candy resonaba en sus oídos como una ola de mar que lo mismo llegaba impetuosa como se alejaba lentamente.

Notó que sus manos estaban inquietas. Y su corazón por completo le exigía que abandonara esa guarida y la buscara.

-Eso haré. Hablaré con ella con la mayor naturalidad del mundo – se dijo mientras buscaba sus maletas. Sus ojos se encendieron molestos – ¡diablos! Olvidé mi equipaje en mi auto – negó divertido con la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que tampoco había averiguado el grupo en el que debía presentarse.

Por la cantidad de gente que estaba en el campus, seguramente habría más de tres grupos y Terrence Grandchester no tenía idea del grupo al que pertenecía. No cabía duda, ese torbellino de ojos verdes empezaba a ponerlo nervioso.

Terry salió de su cuarto sin cerrar su ventana, era tal la prisa que tenía. Su corazón galopaba deseando, exigiendo; el chico percibía un llamado que era imposible de ignorar. Tenía que verla nuevamente, lo primero que debía hacer era averiguar su grupo, y si la hermana Grey no lo había puesto en el mismo grupo que la señorita pecas, entonces recibiría su visita y no saldría de la oficina de esa vieja cabeza dura hasta que su nombre apareciera en la misma lista del grupo de los Andrew, se lo debía y era hora de pasar la factura.

Trató de parecer muy natural. Se deslizó entre sus compañeros, había de todas las edades, algunos más jóvenes, pero adivinaba que la mayoría eran personas en sus treintas.

Encontró el primer corchero a su paso y de inmediato consultó las listas. Descubrió, que por razones obvias, habían dividido los grupos por edades a fin de satisfacer las necesidades de los estudiantes; los mayores necesitarían una mayor atención en función al tiempo que había transcurrido desde su última clase. Así pues, para la buena fortuna de Terry Grandchester, su nombre aparecía en el mismo grupo de los chicos Andrew.

Una sonrisa de triunfo apareció dibujada en el joven aristócrata, quería gritar emocionado pero eso no sería de mucha clase, así que bastó con un festejo mudo. Miró su reloj, tenía que apresurarse, tan solo faltaban un par de minutos y no deseaba hacer la misma escena de entrar tarde a un lugar. Eso podría restarle puntos.

Estaba muy nervioso cuando miró la puerta del aula. Detrás de esa puerta estaba ella, casi podría asegurarlo, y era "casi" porque no podía garantizar que la pecosa hubiese abandonado sus viejos hábitos de llegar corriendo a todas partes por distraída.

Los murmullos del salón se detuvieron cuando Terry apareció en el aula. Era una sala muy elegante, a Terry le recordó las salas de conferencias en la empresa de su padre. La alfombra de un azul oscuro armonizaba con la tapicería de los asientos que se veían bastante cómodos. Las paredes estaban cubiertas en su parte inferior de caoba perfectamente conservada, las filas de estudiantes estaban distribuidas semejando un teatro en donde el catedrático sería el actor principal. Cada asiento tenía frente a él una amplia mesa de caoba también que, aunque era espaciosa, no dejaba de ser individual.

-Por lo menos me sentiré como en el teatro – pensó el muchacho.

Sus pies estaban clavados en la alfombra, sus ojos repasaron traviesos cada fila frente a él, desde la primera en el nivel bajo, hasta la última. Al parecer la mayoría aún no terminaba con sus trámites porque el aula estaba llena apenas a la mitad. Algunos lugares ya estaban ocupados, Terrence pudo reconocer a antiguos condiscípulos. Allá, en la fila más alejada estaba Luisa, la amiga de Elisa; ella inclinó la cabeza cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Terry notó cómo los colores de la chica se le subieron al rostro. Sabía por su padre de la bancarrota de su familia, ahora esa última sonrisa que vio en ella en la oscuridad del establo durante la trampa de Elisa había desaparecido.

Terry olvidó pronto a Luisa, había alguien más a quien deseaba encontrar.

Justo dos filas abajo de la última apareció una serie de rostros muy conocidos y, aunque se veían lejanos, sin duda eran los más amistosos para el muchacho. Terry optó por acercarse ¿para qué huir? Repasó a cada uno de ellos en orden. Continuo a la pared estaba Legan, después el inventor con la gordita a su lado, que por cierto, estaba irreconocible con esa escultural figura, al lado de la gordita estaba la chica tímida recargada del hombro del elegante. Terry frunció el ceño cuando vio el desafío en la mirada de Archie. Al final de la familiar fila estaba ella: Candy.

La chica pecosa no podía sostener su mirada de los zafiros que repasaban su perfil emocionados. Trató de no pensar. Extrajo su teléfono celular y comenzó a mirar algo en él. Terry sonrió triunfante, estaba nerviosa, eso era bueno para él y además ¡el último asiento de la fila estaba vacío!

-Parece que este colegio empieza a saldar sus deudas – murmuró para sí. Sus ojos brillaron ante la idea de pronto estar codo a codo con la chica de sus sueños.

Candy lo vio acercarse con aire de autosuficiencia. En el fondo se alegraba que la compañía de su pandilla hubiese alejado a cualquier posible compañero que quisiese usar ese asiento vacío. Bajó la mirada como si el felino andar de Terry Grandchester no le afectara en lo más mínimo y continuó haciendo comentarios en su página de Facebook, de alguna manera tenía que postergar el encuentro, necesitaba pensar, aunque solo fueran unos segundos.

-¡que no se acerque, que no se acerque! – pensó nerviosa con sus dedos temblando.

Alguien detuvo a Terrence para saludarlo. Era el hijo de un conocido de su padre. Candy entonces se sintió decepcionada, por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta que Terry estaba de espaldas a ellas como si no le apresurara ir a su encuentro. Fue entonces cuando la joven se dio el lujo de pasear su mirada por cada centímetro del cuerpo de Terry. Hacía solo unos minutos la había saludado, aún no sabía cómo calificar esa bienvenida ¿era su encuentro algo bueno? Ya que continuaba cabizbaja, decidió empezar por mirar sus zapatos.

-¡Cielos! ¡Esto es bochornoso! ¡Hasta sus zapatos me ponen nerviosa! – notó que el calor había subido a sus mejillas, así que se aseguró de no levantar la mirada. Parecía que su corazón pronto se saldría de su pecho.

Los zapatos de diseñador de Terrence eran algo digno de un noble, pero la verdad era que la chica quería ver mucho más que el calzado. Aún cabizbaja y según ella, con disimulo, paseó su mirada por las piernas largas y fuertes; Terrence vestía un traje muy juvenil de saco corto que permitió a la damita contemplar el espléndido trasero masculino, ella hizo un esfuerzo para que la razón no la traicionara pero le fue inevitable ponerse como un tomate al descubrirse con pensamientos que la hermana María hubiese calificado de pecaminosos. Avergonzada de sí misma, Candy bajó rápidamente la mirada, justo a tiempo para que Terry, no la descubriera; el joven había sentido el escrutinio femenino y se había girado con la intención de sonreírle, pero para su decepción ella estaba muy interesada en lo que hacía con su teléfono.

El joven aristócrata deseaba terminar la conversación con ese muchacho, pero le había prometido a su padre que no lo volvería a hacer quedar mal así que trató de ser cortés; aunque de vez en vez, al solo oír sin escuchar, tenía que responder con uno que otro monosílabo.

Cuando Candy percibió que había logrado controlar su rubor, se decidió a deleitarse nuevamente con la figura de Terry; antes se aseguró de que sus amigos no hubiesen percibido su nerviosismo. Todos estaban actuando, era obvio lo que le sucedía a Candy, pero, sabiendo que este no era el lugar de cuestionarla, decidieron actuar con disimulo para no incomodarla. Solamente Archie se moría de ganas de entablar conversación con su gatita, pero Annie había encontrado la mejor manera para asegurarse de que su petimetre novio no se alejara de ella: Fingía dormir sobre su hombro. Archie estaba como atado de manos.

Candy sonrió ligeramente. Y empezó a mirar a todos en el aula para disimular su interés en Terry. Sus pupilas brillaron cuando la muchacha encontró la ancha espalda que buscaba. Sus brazos estaban dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Se miraban firmes y fuertes. Ella conservaba de Terry la última imagen de un hombre convertido en guiñapo y se sintió más que feliz de que lo hubiese superado; ahora, quien estaba ahí, iluminado el lugar, era un hombre sano y en perfecta forma.

-Seguramente se la pasa en el gimnasio – pensó la chica. Por primera vez empezó a reconocer ese cosquilleo de mariposas en su estómago, ese mismo que se había negado a disfrutar.

La naturaleza de la conversación debía de ser mucho más que casual pues Terrence de pronto estaba con los hombros relajados. La piel de la jovencita se erizó cuando la cristalina risa de Terry Grandchester se escapó inundando todos los sentidos de Candy.

-Terry… - murmuró – eres feliz-. Una sonrisa soñadora se dibujó en el rostro de Candy. Sus ojos brillaron y un dejo de humedad apareció en sus ojos. Ahora su teléfono celular estaba olvidado sobre su regazo.

La muchacha recargó uno de sus brazos en el asiento y a la vez, recargó su cabeza en la mano del mismo brazo. Esta escena de un Terry feliz era su favorita y no podía negarlo. Por el dinamismo de la interlocución frente a ella, Terry se giró ofreciendo a la chica su perfecto perfil. Candy miró sus espesas pestañas enmarcando ese par de zafiros maravillosos que brillaban más que el sol. Si tan solo Candy comprendiera que si esos ojos brillaban era solo porque ella estaba ahí.

De tiempo en tiempo Candy bajaba sus ojos para no ser descubierta. Trató de poner atención a la conversación que sostenían los muchachos, pero no comprendió casi nada de lo que hablaban. Lo que era un hecho era que quien conversaba con Terry debía ser un hombre muy culto pues había logrado la atención del aristócrata ya por más de diez minutos y al parecer lo estaba disfrutando.

Candy miró al par de chicos extender sus manos en señal de despedida, entonces de inmediato, con movimientos muy nerviosos volvió a su celular. Pero había mal interpretado el lenguaje corporal. La despedida no llegó, en cambio, Terry fue conducido para ser presentado a una chica que, al igual que Candy, había estado pendiente de la conversación. La muchacha se sintió disgustada de que Terrence fuese acaparado ¿o eran celos?

-¿Celos de esa chica alta y escultural de tez blanca y pelo rojo? – la rubia entonces se movió incómoda en su asiento, lo que sintió después, cuando Terry se sentó con sus nuevos amigos, fue algo inesperado, de pronto tenía ganas de salir corriendo del lugar.

Después de un par de minutos más el aula se llenó. Un catedrático alto, de acento francés introdujo el programa, los temas y resolvió todas las interrogantes. Sería un curso intensivo, así que el trabajo de equipo era primordial. Después de un par de horas en esa sala, el grupo fue despedido y los estudiantes tuvieron tiempo para comer.

Candy había tratado de aparentar indiferencia a la presencia de un cierto chico arrogante. Su estómago seguía sintiendo mariposas. Lo buscaba con la mirada, pero era imposible encontrarlo, en el comedor había demasiada gente, sus amigos no dejaban de comentar los pormenores, pero ella estaba poco interesada en el tema.

-Creí que nunca nos dejaría comer – dijo Patty – me muero de hambre.

-¡Yo tambien! – atinó a responder la rubia.

-Yo no sé cómo hacen ustedes: Siempre están comiendo y no tienen problemas de sobrepeso – Annie se quejó. Su cuerpo era casi perfecto, pero la chica siempre estaba a dieta.

-Quizás sea porque ellas hacen mucho ejercicio – la irónica voz de Archie incomodó a todos. El gomoso estaba de muy mal humor pero todos prefirieron pasar por alto el sarcasmo.

-No sé cómo lo aguantas – murmuró Neal en el oído de Annie. La chica simplemente se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a tomar su charola para comer.

Candice estaba muy nerviosa, no dejaba de mirar los ventanales. Los vidrios polarizados le devolvieron su reflejo ¡cielos! ¿esa era ella? ¿y de dónde venía esa estúpida sonrisa?

En otro lugar del comedor Terry contempló su plato, no probó nada, sus pies querían salir corriendo. Solo probó un poco el postre. Más que nunca un antiguo llamado se había apoderado de él.

-Los veo en clase chicos – Candy se levantó de un brinco – Patty, ¿puedes llevar mi charola a su lugar cuando terminen por favor? – su amiga le respondió afirmativamente con una sonrisa soñadora. Hacía tiempo que no veía en los ojos de la rubia la vida que emanaban ahora mismo. Le guiñó un ojo como despedida.

-Debo irme – Terry tomó su charola y se dirigió con prisa hacia la línea de limpieza. Un estruendo se produjo cuando la charola fue puesta a toda prisa en el contenedor.

- Apresúrate Candice White – las piernas de Candy corrieron con rapidez por los pasillos. La respiración era rápida y emocionada. Necesitaba llegar pronto a ese lugar que tanto había extrañado, le parecía que solamente ahí sería capaz de sacar el tumulto de emociones que se habían apoderado de ella desde esa mañana.

-¡Listo! Todo sigue igual – Terrence miró colina abajo y se llenó sus pulmones con el aire helado. La vista seguía tal como la recordaba. Miró hacia arriba, sus ojos brillaron, se frotó las manos y empezó a escalar al árbol que era único testigo y cómplice de sus más profundos sueños y anhelos –. Espero que no me hayas extrañado mucho amigo… - dicen que el cuerpo tiene memoria, nunca le pareció tan cierto. Las manos y los pies de Terrence reconocieron cada rama y se colocaron a cada paso ascendente en el lugar exacto. El chico escaló tan alto como pudo, hasta que ya las ramas no podían sostener su cuerpo.

-Ahí está… - la respiración de Candy era agitada. Fijó su atención en la conocida colina, esa que estaba a punto de alcanzar. Se quedó parada mirando hacia arriba, un par de pequeñas perlas húmedas quedaron contenidas en sus ojos, después de unos segundos continuó su andar con paso más lento, tratando de saborear ese reencuentro. Su abrigo estaba abierto, y volaba con el viento, su pelo estaba sujeto en una coleta alta.

-Por poco olvido lo bien que se siente tu cobijo – Terry dio un par de palmaditas al tronco principal antes de sentarse en una rama.

-¿qué tienes para mí? – Candy se detuvo a solo un paso del tronco. Extendió su mano para tocarlo y después miró hacia la ciudad. Una ráfaga de viento la encontró y ella cerró su abrigo con sus manos, escondiendo su rostro al mismo tiempo. Después que la ráfaga pasó, Candy volvió a mirar hacia la ciudad posando su mano en el árbol nuevamente.

Otra ráfaga.

-Este recibimiento no es muy cálido – Terry, que había estado sumido en sus memorias, susurró a modo de queja.

Candy entonces soltó su pelo para que cubriera su cuello, el aire empezaba a darle escalofríos. El aroma de rosas del pelo de la muchacha viajó con el viento posándose juguetón en la nariz de Terry. La piel del aristócrata se erizó cuando reconoció el aroma de ella. Pensó que se estaba volviendo loco, que había revivido demasiado sus tiernos momentos, pero entonces la vio…

Candy estaba recargada del tronco del árbol, se había negado a escalarlo, ese era un ritual al que no se sentía lista para regresar. Por ahora, para la chica era suficiente con sentirse como en casa. Su pelo al viento totalmente, su mirada hacia el césped, sus manos en su espalda, como parte perfecta del escenario.

Él se quedó inmóvil ante la visión ¿qué tenía que hacer? Se moría por tomarla en sus brazos, por besarla, por darle todas las caricias y atenciones de que era capaz, las tenía guardadas en un íntimo rincón de su cuerpo, las había aislado con la idea de que nunca encontrarían a su verdadera dueña y ahora amenazaban con salir desmedidamente ¡En este instante!

Terry se delizó presto y brincó justo cuando ella lo había descubierto. De inmediato el tiempo de detuvo.

Con solo dos pasos Terry Grandchester estaba de pié delante de ella. Hubiese bastado solamente extender el brazo para que ambos estuvieran estrechándose en ese tan esperado abrazo. Candy repitió su delicioso paseo por la figura masculina, fue muy despacio, ¡diablos! ¿Ahora dónde escondería su rubor?

El aristócrata no dijo nada. Se dejó admirar con cierta vanidad por Candy; había una sonrisa de medio lado como lanzando un mudo reto a las curiosas esmeraldas. Contenerse al contacto fue una tarea sumamente difícil para Terry.

Los ojos de Candy finalmente se encontraron con un par de zafiros emocionados. Sus ojos ni siquiera pestañaron; ambos deseaban controlar sus emociones, pero tenían que aceptar que no eran dueños de sí mismos, al menos no en este instante. En ese momento solo contaban ellos; atrás había quedado el tiempo y la distancia; estaban frente a frente, como si ambos hubiesen escapado de sus sueños secretos en que habitaban un mundo en que eran uno del otro. Ella estaba mirando hacia arriba, perdida totalmente en él mientras que sus manos se apretaban con urgencia inconscientemente; Terry estaba frente a ella tan apuesto como siempre, son una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier fémina, pero solo estaba dedicada a ella, a Candy, a su tarzán con pecas; su pose era completamente relajada, sus manos nuevamente estaban guardadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón; la verdad era que el aristócrata tenía miedo de que si las liberaba irían directo a ella.

Pero nuevamente, él no era dueño de si mismo: Ella era su dueña y su cuerpo actuaba bajo el influjo de la bella mirada esmeralda. Sin darse cuenta, su mano derecha abandonó el bolsillo y acarició el pelo de la rubia.

Ella sintió que se derretiría a pesar del frío con este segundo contacto físico.

El corazón de Terry se hinchó de alegría ante la respuesta de Candy. Sin poder controlarse, el joven llevó esa misma mano para posarla en la pecosa mejilla. La cálida mano sobre el helado rostro trajo a Candy una delicada sensación de bienestar. Quiso alcanzar la mano masculina con su pequeña mano, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía, en ese momento no podía pensar, tan solo percibía cómo su corazón corría desbocado y se preocupaba por tratar de ocultarlo de Terry. Tenía que ser natural, tenía que esforzarse por ser la misma Candy de siempre. ¿Pero cómo lograrlo si habían pasado tantas cosas entre ellos? ¿Cómo actuar como siempre si su corazón estaba herido, si se sentía triste y casi sin vida? La muchacha respiró muy profundo tratando de calmar a su corazón. Terry notó el cúmulo de emociones en la chica, las reconocía, eran las mismas que él sentía.

A regañadientes Terrence alejó su mano del rostro añorado, ella de inmediato se sintió vacía. No podía desviar sus ojos de los de Terry; descubrió que las cosas no habían cambiado, ante el joven aristócrata, Candice White seguía siendo como un libro abierto. Se sintió expuesta sin remedio.

La sonrisa más tierna jamás pensada iluminó el rostro del noble. Sin darse cuenta, después sus brazos se abrieron invitando a la chica a acercarse para abrazarlo. No podía dejar de mirarla.

¿Qué tenía que hacer Candy? Él estaba brindándole un abrazo, no podía dejarlo ahí, parado, ¿cierto?

Candy entonces le sonrió. Era esa fusión de gestos que dicen "bienvenido a casa", ambos chicos contuvieron la respiración antes de que el anhelado abrazo se produjera. Ella disimuló su entusiasmo hasta donde le fue posible tratando de disfrazar el encuentro como si fuera lo más normal y natural del mundo; cuando sus pequeñas manos se depositaron en la cintura de Terrence ella sintió que las rodillas se doblaban, pero cuando él cerró sus brazos apresándola tiernamente, todo su cuerpo se sintió pleno. Fue como si hubiese vuelto a nacer. Hacía años que no se sentía tan completa. De pronto era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Terry – una voz muy suave, apenas audible, cosquilleó el cuerpo del muchacho.

-Shhh… - respondió con el mismo volumen –. No digas nada.

Candy pudo percibir cómo el joven se esforzaba por controlar su trémulo cuerpo por la emoción. Sumisamente obedeció y hundió su cabeza en el pecho masculino, la colonia de Terry llenó sus sentidos. Estar en la colina en pleno invierno no era la muestra de calidez, el viento sopló nuevamente y el cuerpo de Candy se estremeció; Terry entonces la atrajo delicadamente envolviendo el menudo cuerpo femenino. La piel de Terry se erizó, ella estaba en sus brazos, y nada más importaba en el mundo tan solo ese sagrado momento. Hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia. Se moría por besarlo, pero era demasiado pronto, ella tenía novio, por lo menos eso creía el muchacho. ¿Pero qué importaba si en este momento ese cuerpo que había hecho suyo tantas veces en sus sueños se había hecho real y estaba temblando en sus brazos?

Ella entonces, lo contempló extasiada.

Terrence no podía creer su suerte, este abrazo no sabía a despedida, desesperación, soledad, frustración o miedo. Este abrazo le sabía a esperanza, a ternura infinita y una vez más deseo que el tiempo se detuviera.

El muchacho correspondió a la mirada de la joven y le sonrió con dulzura. Su voz entonces se enterneció, con el dorso de su mano acarició la pecosa mejilla.

-¿Por qué me miras así pequeña pecosa? – Citó emocionado – ¿Acaso me vas a declarar tu amor? – Terrence acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de Candy. Ella no podía en ningún momento malinterpretar el juego de palabras. Había nostalgia en la voz de Terry, en ningún momento la chica identificó un deseo malsano de molestar. Simplemente sus labios estaban sellados, era incapaz de responder. La voz de Terry terminó con el ritual:

-Ya te he dicho que conozco el lugar perfecto – la encantadora sonrisa del chico, su cuerpo emocionado, sus brazos rodeando la pequeña cintura, el fuego en su mirada, todo eso desarmó a la chica que era incapaz de desviar sus ojos y de quitar sus pequeñas manos del fuerte pecho masculino.

* * *

**De mi escritorio:** Ya terminé con la introducción de la historia. Ahora empecemos a ver a qué obstáculos se puede enfrentar esta pareja. Les recuerdo que es una historia en tiempo actual, así que tengo que ponerlos a que se comporten como chicos de este siglo.

Gracias por su apoyo.

**Malinalli, 18 Febrero 2010.**

60


	6. La antigua cicatriz

_Malinalli_ _Juego limpio_

* * *

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarasshi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

**Capítulo 6**

**La vieja cicatriz**

Sobre la cara de Candy se perdía el cálido y delicioso aliento de Terrence, ella podría beberse cada una de sus exhalaciones, sentía las varoniles manos posadas con cierta urgencia sobre su espalda baja. Él transmitía un calor arrollador a cada poro de la chica, una energía que buscaba una salida urgente para evitar que ella explotara emocionada. Su mirada estaba perdida en la melancolía de los zafiros aristócratas.

Terry, por su parte no podía desviarse siquiera un ápice de las pupilas frente a él. Los ojos femeninos bailoteaban, las espesas mejillas de la joven lo paralizaban, podía percibir el acelerado pulso de ambos. Habría querido decir tantas cosas: _"¿Cómo has estado amor? ¿Cómo la has pasado sin mí? ¿Eres feliz? ¡Yo no! No hay hora que no te piense, no hay noche que no te sueñe, no hay un instante en que no escuche tu risa"._ Terry trató de esconder sus pensamientos, se inclinó nuevamente para hundir su rostro entre los rizos añorados tantas veces y tragó saliva.

Ambos eran incapaces de romper con la magia que los envolvía. No hay palabras semejantes que puedan explicar lo bien que se sintieron con tal contacto. Fue como si jamás se hubiesen separado; ambos sabían que ese era el lugar al que pertenecían. Se sentían cómodos, completos, identificados… ella podía hablarle como si lo hiciera todos los días y él podría escucharla como si nunca se hubiesen separado. Tal era la familiaridad de la pareja.

El tiempo pasó más rápido que una estrella fugaz para los chicos, aunque en realidad estuvieron en el encuentro por varios minutos. Terrence no percibía la fuerza que estaba infundiendo en el abrazo y ella por su parte, deseaba que no la liberara. El pino se meció nuevamente y una de sus piñas cayó al suelo cerca de la pareja. El ruido provocado logró que la pareja volviera a la realidad. Él clareó su garganta y liberó ligeramente la cintura femenina, ella se movió un poco inquieta tratando de esconder el rubor que le provocaba el muchacho. Terry entonces besó la frente de la chica y acarició delicadamente su mejilla. Ella no dijo nada, tan solo le sonrió aceptando las atenciones. Sus rodillas temblaban por completo, temía que en cualquier momento las fuerzas la tricionaran.

Por fin iban a decir algo cuando una melosa melodía se escuchó. Ninguno de los dos se movió. Ambos dieron por entendido que el sonido provenía del teléfono celular del otro. La melodía continuó y la pareja continuaba esperando que el otro atendiera la llamada.

-¿No responderás Candy? – preguntó incómodo. La verdad era que él no deseaba que nada ni nadie le arrebatara este momento.

-No es mi teléfono. Es el tuyo – le aclaró sonriendo confundida.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo jamás usaría ese tono! – el enorme abrigo del muchacho le impedía reconocer que Candy tenía razón. Era su teléfono el que estaba sonando.

Candy se cruzó de brazos y lo retó con la mirada a que investigara. Terry metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, extrajo el teléfono y miró la pantalla.

-¡Maldición! – Murmuró entre dientes. Miró hacia Candy y después volvió a guardar su teléfono que justamente dejaba de sonar.

-¿No atenderás? – La natural curiosidad de la rubia estaba a flor de piel.

-No. No es importante – respondió claramente molesto. Estaba a punto de apagar el teléfono cuando nuevamente la misma odiosa canción sonó. Miró a Candy tratando de disculparse y ella solamente le hizo una señal con su mano para que hablara con libertad.

Las manos de Terry estaban torpes, abrió su teléfono y respondió molesto.

-Si dime – su voz se escuchó seca pero al mismo tiempo varonil y educada.

Silencio. Terry estaba poco interesado en la conversación que mantenía.

-En el colegio – respondió – te dije que no yo te llamaría – agregó con la clara intención de terminar la llamada.

Nuevamente silencio mientras el chico escuchaba.

-Hablaremos más tarde, ahora estoy ocupado, por favor espera a que sea yo quien te busque – Terry tenía verdadera urgencia de volver a volcar toda su atención en cierta chica rubia cuya sonrisa había desaparecido.

Candy adivinaba de quien era la voz del otro lado de la línea. La mirada de Terrence se lo decía todo. La muchacha sintió un vacío enorme dentro de sí. ¡Esa era la realidad de la que había estado huyendo! ¡La realidad de la que se había estado escondiendo! Una antigua cicatriz la devolvía de su magia y de sus sueños. Una cicatriz dolorosa, sin cerrar, tan palpable que era imposible ignorar. La chica sintió que su cuerpo estaba en caída libre y que nada amortiguaría el dolor del impacto.

Terrence estaba de espalda. El chico tenía toda la intención de terminar ese penoso momento, pero del otro lado de la línea se lo impedían. Por fin se llenó se valor:

-Ahora no Susana – ese nombre era lo que el chico había tratado de evitar, se giró se inmediato como un reflejo para hacer contacto con Candy – te llamo en cuanto pueda – Terrence colgó el teléfono sin esperar respuesta. Se sintió terriblemente solo.

Candy ya no estaba ahí. Dirigió la vista hacia el edificio principal y pudo verla abriendo las puertas antes de entrar. Su primer impulso fue correr detrás de ella. Miró su reloj y descubrió que estaba tarde para la siguiente cátedra. Aceleró su paso. No estaba tan interesado en la clase como en volver a hablar con ella. Su corazón estaba desesperado, necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien, que comprendía.

Candy se sentó al pie de la pared. Después de ella estaba toda su pandilla. Ahí se sentía protegida. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida para olvidar que Terrence era su pasado? ¿Cómo se había permitido temblar emocionada? ¿Y él se habrá dado cuenta? ¡Claro que se dio cuenta! La chica se movió inquieta con su mirada clavada en el suelo. El profesor había preparado una presentación y el cañón proyectaba una página que parecía ser un directorio. Ella no estaba muy preocupada por esta clase, era Anatomía, Fisiología e Higiene, así que seguramente no tendría problemas en esta parte del examen.

La figura de Terry apareció entonces en la puerta, el chico se veía agitado. La buscó y se sentó en el lugar libre más cercano que encontró. Tan solo a un par de butacas de ella.

Candy tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su regazo, inconscientemente empezaba a acariciar su cintura. Ahí había una antigua cicatriz que había tratado de ignorar en los últimos años. Trató de engañarse durante todo ese tiempo al creerla sana, la verdad es que había revivido tantas veces esa escena en que los brazos de Terry se posaron con fuerza en su cintura que la cicatriz, en lugar de sanar se hacía más palpable y hoy más que nunca el dolor propio de una herida palpitaba en sus manos que pasaba disimuladamente sobre la misma.

Esas dolorosas escaleras la seguían lastimando, tantas veces se había despedido de Terry, ya fuera en sus sueños, en sus momentos de soledad o incluso, rodeada de una multitud; ella una y otra vez se despedía del fuego que ardía dentro de ella, pero era imposible: Era un fuego inextinguible.

¿Cómo es que en esos pocos minutos se había olvidado del _pequeño_ detalle que los había separado? Su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de controlar la respiración agitada debido a la carrera que había emprendido desde que adivinó quien estaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica charlando con Terry. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas por el ejercicio y su cabello estaba ligeramente alborotado. Se esforzaba con todas sus fuerzas de esconder esa horrible cicatriz que la agobiaba.

Terry por su parte estaba muy molesto; Susana Marlowe siempre había sido bastante inoportuna, lo que más deseaba era arrojar ese garfio filoso fuera de su vida. Miró a Candy con desafío, esta vez no sería tan condescendiente con ella, esta vez, su voluntad no sería arrastrada nuevamente. La aturdida mirada verde lo llenó de esas mismas sensaciones que hacía tiempo había perdido: El deseo de proteger a alguien.

Una línea curva se dibujó en sus labios, sus ojos brillaron emocionados; tenía el deseo infinito de acercarse nuevamente a ella pero sabía que por el momento lo mejor era dejarle su espacio.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de las palabras de bienvenida del catedrático. Los minutos habían pasado y el profesor empezó a repartir un documento con las direcciones electrónicas del grupo, ya había pedido permiso previamente al grupo de compartir esta información, pero ni Terry ni Candy se dieron por enterados.

* * *

Elisa Legan no podía deshacerse de la tremenda nostalgia y soledad que la embargaba. Estaba tratando de leer un poco, sin embargo no podía concentrarse. George estacionó el elegante auto frente al pórtico de la mansión, le dirigió un discreto saludo y continuó su camino. La joven sonrió incómoda; había algo en el rostro de George que siempre la ponía nerviosa, era como si la mirada del fiel colaborador de su tío quisiera atravesarla.

Elisa sintió que su piel se erizaba; quizás no había sido buena idea estar al aire libre en pleno invierno. Siguió son su disimulo la silueta de George a través del vitral hasta que se perdió tras de la puerta de la biblioteca. Decidida, se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación.

- La señorita Elisa se ve muy sola – George se acercó al escritorio de Albert para extenderle unos papeles.

- Así es – el joven millonario sonrió melancólico al recién llegado – me da mucha pena verla así, sin embargo, tengo que aceptar que ella ha tomado decisiones que no la han favorecido – Albert buscó un abre cartas para extraer los documentos que George había traído.

En un momento los ojos azules viajaban de un lado a otro de línea en línea; su mirada era de análisis total, George conocía muy bien esa mirada: El patriarca estaba analizando cada detalle que leía, incluso aún leyendo a toda prisa.

- Me parece que es un trato bastante ventajoso para el cliente – expresó no muy convencido mientras seguía leyendo.

- Lo es William. Yo no pude asegurarle que aceptarías cerrar el trato bajo semejantes condiciones – George se sentó con cierto cansancio frente al escritorio de Albert, esperando nuevas instrucciones.

- Será mejor que lo analice con más carga, por el momento será mejor no apresurarnos – Albert hizo a un lado los documentos. Había en sus ojos cierta preocupación.

William Albert Andrew era el hombre más asediado por la más alta sociedad; todos le buscaban con diferentes intereses: Las señoritas se acercaban a él con el afán de conquistarlo, las señoras lo asediaban con la idea de alguna aventura y los hombres por interés económico. El magnate era un conocido hombre de negocios que había extendido el imperio que su padre había iniciado. Un hombre atlético que le robaba el aliento a cualquier chica, de andar seguro, de buen gusto en el vestir, de personalidad única y de hablar pausado y seguro. Respetado por los hombres más poderosos en los negocios y asediado por hermosas mujeres que siempre volvían con manos vacías. Había quienes incluso, totalmente despechadas por algún rechazo corrían falsos rumores sobre el magnate; mismos que no le afectaban ni siquiera un poco.

- Necesito saber si has averiguado algo más sobre lo que te pedí – Albert habló cauteloso mirando fijamente a George.

- Uff – George se inclinó para levantar su portafolio, había preocupación en su rostro, este era un informe difícil de iniciar -. No es mucho lo que tengo, pero creo que es suficiente para comenzar a buscar – George le extendió un nuevo expediente al joven – te he enviado una copia a tu correo electrónico.

Albert abrió con mucho más interés el sobre amarillo y extrajo una fotografía de no muy buena calidad.

- Él es el hombre que buscas: Spencer Grant.

Albert frunció el ceño ante la imagen despreocupada de un joven de muy buen ver que parecía que disfrutaba cualquier cosa que fuera lo que hacía en el momento en que fue fotografiado. Arrojó la fotografía con desprecio al bote de la basura, finalmente, ya la tenía en su bandeja de entrada, entrelazó sus dedos y colocó los codos sobre el majestuoso escritorio. El joven meditó por algunos minutos, su rostro era de total seriedad, de pronto se sentía amenazado y ese era un sentimiento que lo ponía de pésimo humor. Sin embargo, hizo gala de sangre fría y se arriesgó a preguntar:

- ¿Neal sabe algo del asunto? – en el fondo el joven deseaba que la respuesta fuera negativa y se sintió aliviado ante la negación muda de su colaborador.

- El joven Neal no tiene idea de lo que sucede – George se puso cómodo en el sillón tratando de concentrarse.

- ¿Qué hay de Elisa? – los hombres susurraban, era más que obvio que con Elisa en la mansión, tenían que ser muy discretos.

- No lo sé – George sabía que Albert se estaba alterando – aunque, en realidad, lo más probable es que la señorita Elisa ignore lo que el joven Grant está haciendo; pero no me atrevo a asegurarlo.

-Entiendo – Albert guardó silencio nuevamente, había una pregunta que ardía dentro de él.

- ¿Y es verdad lo que Grant asegura?

- Sí. Lo es – George se sintió apenado por dar la noticia. Eran demasiadas cosas, pero estaba seguro de que William Albert tomaría las mejores decisiones.

- ¿Debería hablar ya con la tía Elroy? – Albert posó su espalda en el sillón presidencial mientras jugueteaba con un lápiz en su manos derecha.

- Creo que deberías hacerlo hasta que hayas terminado con esto.

- Sí. Quizás tengas razón – la voz de Albert sonaba ligeramente desconcertada.

* * *

En la habitación de Elisa, la joven paseaba nerviosa de un lado a otro. Tenía su teléfono en la mano, como si tuviera la urgencia de usarlo, sin embargo, sus manos temblaban.

Después de unos minutos, la chica finalmente se decidió y marcó un número telefónico.

- Quiero hablar con ella – la voz de Elisa, siempre altanera, ahora se tornaba suplicante.

- Lo siento Elisa, pero ya sabes qué es lo que debes hacer – una voz varonil habló con autoridad del otro lado de la línea – si quieres verla tienes que hacer lo que te he dicho.

- Es que no entiendes – recriminó ella – si no lo hago es porque no puedo – dijo exasperada, como si esta no fuera la primera vez que tal explicación salía de sus labios.

El corazón de la pelirroja latía apresurado. Ella apretó los dientes tratando de disimular su desesperación; no deseaba que el joven descubriera que la tenía en sus manos.

-Quiero hablar con ella – exigió. De pronto levantó la voz pero corrigió de inmediato. Lo último que esperaba era alertar a la tía y a Albert.

-No hablarás con ella _Princesita_ – respondió el hombre en tono de burla – desapareceremos si no cumples con tus obligaciones – la chica escuchó una sonora carcajada, si hubiese tenido frente a ella a ese hombre, seguramente le habría propinado una buena bofetada.

- Ya te he dicho que no puedo darte lo que me pides – dijo al borde de la desesperación – ponla al teléfono – agregó con voz de mando.

-No puedo hacerlo – se burló nuevamente el hombre –. Si no aceptas mi propuesta y vienes a Londres, no volverás a verla –. Una cínica sonrisa apareció en el hombre del otro lado del Atlántico –. No estoy jugando, te espero mañana, ya sabes la hora y el lugar.

Elisa terminó la llamada muy molesta. No cabía duda: Él la tenía en sus manos. Con rapidez salió de su habitación. Los tacones de sus zapatos descendiendo la escalera principal alertaron a los caballeros que continuaban en la biblioteca.

- Tío, necesito hablarte – la joven llamó a la puerta esperando que Albert pudiera recibirla.

Adentro, los caballeros se contemplaron confundidos mientras que el patriarca le daba permiso a la joven para entrar.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas Elisa? – Albert la invitó a sentarse, pero ella rechazó la invitación, tenía prisa.

- Quiero estar con mi hermano en Londres – dijo con su habitual tono altanero.

- Elisa, ya no será posible que tomes los exámenes – el millonario trató de actuar con naturalidad – dijiste que no te interesaban, no entiendo tu repentino cambio de parecer.

- No he cambiado de parecer tío – aclaró –. Me aburro mucho, creo que con mi hermano puedo sentirme más cómoda.

-Pero tu hermano no está en el departamento, eso ya lo sabes – Albert arqueó su ceja, esperando que su sobrina se sincerara con él.

La muchacha entrelazó sus manos tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Tenía que actuar rápido.

-Por favor tío, no quisiera seguir sola, pronto será Navidad… - Albert la interrumpió.

- ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! Debí adivinarlo. Tienes razón – una nueva idea se formó en la cabeza del magnate que se apresuró a decir -: Puedes ir Elisa, pronto la tía y yo también viajaremos a Londres para estar todos juntos.

La joven burguesa se sintió totalmente expuesta, esa idea no le convenía en lo más mínimo, pero ya vería cómo arreglárselas, ahora tenía que empacar de inmediato y volar a Londres tan pronto como fuera posible.

- ¿George? – la joven se refirió con amabilidad – ¿Puedes ayudarme a conseguir los primeros boletos a Londres?

- ¿No importa que sean clase turista? – preguntó asombrado.

- Así es George, quiero estar lo más pronto posible en Londres.

- Entiendo señorita – George miró directamente a Albert para buscar su aprobación, el joven asintió y de inmediato Elisa se dirigió a la puerta.

-Estaré en mi habitación – en unos segundos la joven subía corriendo las escaleras; fue hasta que sus pasos estuvieron suficientemente lejos, que los hombres continuaron con su charla.

-¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con Grant? – preguntó George.

- Estoy seguro – respondió Albert preocupado.

* * *

La mañana en Londres más fría que la del día anterior. Candy se levantó al sonido de la alarma de su teléfono y sin detenerse a pensarlo se dirigió al baño. Annie y Patty pronto llamarían a su puerta para caminar juntas a la primera clase.

El estómago de la rubia estaba inundado de mariposas bailoteando, se sentía como renacer tal como ese día. No había rayos solares, sin embargo, la muchacha sentía como si estuviera viviendo un verano a plenitud. Al salir del baño las mejores cremas la estaban esperando en su tocador, más que nunca se esmeró por verse bien. Una y otra vez repasó el guardarropa hasta que quedó convencida de su elección.

La chica usó un traje de lana en color rojo cuya falda apenas cubría sus rodillas, el saco era de manga larga y se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo delineando sus curvas; abajo del saco, usaba una camisa ajustada en color crema. Para calzar eligió unas finísimas botas de tacón alto y delgado que la hacían lucir sumamente bella sin disfrazarse de ejecutiva. Cuando sus amigas la vieron, se dirigieron sonrisas cómplices, era obvio que sabían perfectamente por qué la pecosa se esmeraba en verse bien, aún cuando ella parecía no darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

El camino por el corredor parecía más largo que el día anterior. La muchacha ojiverde deseaba estar ya frente al joven cuya figura había aparecido en sus sueños ocasionándole un delicioso insomnio. Candy se puso tan roja como su atuendo al recordar los eróticos pensamientos que había tenido durante toda la noche.

- Candy – la voz de la hermana Margaret detuvo la marcha de las amigas.

- Buen día hermana Margaret – Candy sonrió tratando de ocultar sus pensamientos.

- Hay en la dirección algunos vestidos tuyos. Esta mañana la hermana Grey los ha hecho traer del almacén. Te los habríamos enviado antes, pero no hubo quien nos dijera a dónde, cuando preguntamos en Chicago tu tía nos dijo que no eras más una Andrew – la hermana Margaret se sintió apenada –. Lo siento. Creo que he hablado de más.

- No se preocupe hermana Margaret – Candy sonrió como siempre tratando de hacer sentir bien a la religiosa.

- Gracias Candy. Será mejor que vayas por los vestidos antes de clases.

- Yo en realidad no los necesito – la rubia trató de evadir la petición.

- Es política de la escuela Candy, tienes que recuperarlos.

- Muy bien. Ahora mismo voy – la joven se dirigió entonces a sus amigas para despedirse de ellas y de inmediato cambió su rumbo.

Los tales vestidos estaban en una caja de tamaño considerable esperando por ella en el recibidor de la oficina principal.

-¿Y yo usaba tantos vestidos?

Estaba a punto de inclinarse para tomar la caja cuando descubrió un refrigerador vertical de agua purificada. Tomó un vaso desechable y presionó el botón para llenarlo; la chica no tuvo suerte: El botellón estaba completamente vacío, sin embargo, había algunos botellones llenos parados unos tras otro justo al lado del refrigerador. Se quitó el saco, quitó el botellón vacío y se agachó para abrir y levantar uno que estuviese lleno; a pesar de ser una joven fuerte, perdió el equilibrio ligeramente, una pequeña risa acompañó sus plegarias para que el botellón no se le cayera y la empapara. La chica tenía su carga sobre su regazo tratando de que sus altos tacones no la traicionaran.

- ¿Pecosa? ¿Qué haces? – su primera reacción fue girarse para responder al dueño de esa aterciopelada voz, su piel se erizó de inmediato cuando reconoció al portador. Se puso nerviosa y el poco equilibrio que aún guardaba cedió totalmente haciéndola perder la estabilidad.

Antes de que supiera qué hacer, la muchacha sintió unos fuertes brazos que se posaban alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella podría reconocer esos brazos con los ojos cerrados, eran los brazos de Terry. La espalda de la pecosa estaba delicadamente apoyada en el pecho de Terry y su trasero… ¡Ella prefirió no pensar en donde había quedado colocado!

-No te muevas pecosa – le ordenó Terry con un delicioso susurro en su oído. No era necesaria tal instrucción, la muchacha se había quedado completamente estática pues no sabía si permanecer ahí disfrutando del calor que el cuerpo de Terry emanaba o arriesgarse a separarse de él en un brinco y probablemente dejar caer su carga para terminar completamente mojada –. Eres muy pequeña para cargar este botellón. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió que podías hacerlo sola? – Candy no podía pronunciar palabra alguna; en condiciones normales se habría enfrascado con Terry en una charla defendiendo la fortaleza física femenina, pero simplemente no podía decir nada en este momento, estaba absolutamente hipnotizada por el contacto de su cuerpo con el del joven noble; la voz de Terry continuó dándole instrucciones –. Será mejor que sueltes el botellón y permitas que yo termine el trabajo.

-Sí – apenas pudo decir mientras liberaba el botellón para dejar el peso del mismo totalmente en los brazos de Terry.

Terry continuó abrazándola, de ninguna manera se iba a perder este delicioso momento, ella lograba que él se sintiera totalmente complementado. Ella disfrutó del aroma varonil de la colonia del aristócrata sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Podía sentir su respiración propagarse delicadamente sobre su cuello, sintió su piel erizarse y fue hasta ese momento que decidió que tenía que apartarse de él.

Terrence se esforzó por no mirarla mientras le decía:

-Candy – Terry fingía asegurarse de que el botellón estuviese bien colocado. Después de un par de segundos tomó valor, la miró juguetón y le señaló su escote –. Se desabrocharon unos botones – el muchacho se sonrojó.

Candy dirigió la vista hacia donde Terry le había señalado, un grito ahogado se escapó de su garganta. El esfuerzo que hizo al cargar el botellón ocasionó que los botones se desabrocharan ofreciendo a Terry una deliciosa vista del delicado y femenino bra. Completamente ruborizada, la muchacha se abrochó a toda prisa su camisa.

-No te preocupes – Terry trató de tranquilizarla –. Soy yo, Terry.

-Sí. Exacto: Terry – remarcó.

Terry era el hombre con el que soñaba desde que era una quinceañera. Terry era el hombre que la hacía temblar cada vez que aparecía en su vida, el que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia seguía viviendo en sus pensamientos y protagonizaba sus deseos eróticos.

Candy no supo cómo pero logró abrocharse casi todos los botones, sin embargo, sus trémulas manos la traicionaron con el botón menos indicado pues seguía luchando por abrocharse el de más arriba. Fue entonces que su amigo se acercó a ella tratando de ocultar o más bien, de controlar, todo lo que esa coqueta, seductora y a la vez inocente vista le hacía sentir. Con la actuación más fraternal de la que fue capaz se acercó a ella y extendió la mano para envolver las pequeñas manos de Candy y retirarlas suavemente de su tarea. Fue entonces que todo se fue al traste, Terry no pudo ocultar más que ella lo seducía sin remedio.

-Permíteme – dijo.

Con cierta indulgencia se dispuso a abrochar el botón. Ella se quedó paralizada sintiendo como su sangre hervía. Las manos de Terry haciendo tan simple labor la asustaban al mismo tiempo que la complacían. En un instante, las yemas de los dedos de Terrence rozaron la blanca piel de la chica y ella se movió obedeciendo su primer impulso. El pulso se aceleró y hasta entonces se percató de que Terry estaba también tan absorto como ella; el muchacho había sido muy cuidadoso, se había esforzado por solamente tocar la camisa y aún no comprendía cómo había podido fallar en ese intento.

-Pecosa – dijo después de clarear su garganta – hueles como una chica.

- Terry – protestó con una risita nerviosa – soy una chica.

- Por supuesto – respondió juguetón mientras terminaba de abrocharle el botón. Después se alejó un poco de ella. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y ladeó ligeramente su cabeza. Sus ojos analizaron cada centímetro de la joven frente a él. Ella se sintió halagada por el escrutinio del muchacho –. Creo que eres más que una chica: Te has convertido en una mujer.

- ¿Por eso ya no me llamas Tarzán Pecoso? – Candy sonrió.

Ella no podía dejar de pensar en esa horrible cicatriz, estaba muy insegura de lo que sucedía, sintió que había echado a perder el momento sin proponérselo. ¿Por qué pensar en un Tarzán cuando él la había llamado _mujer_?

Terry suspiró y alcanzó el saco del que Candy se había despojado momentos atrás. Como un caballero, lo abrió para ayudarla a ponérselo. Candy se mordió los labios. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo? La sonrisa había desaparecido del rostro de Terry y en su lugar ahora solo había una profunda seriedad, la chica ya no se atrevía a decir nada más. Metió sus brazos por las mangas del saco y Terry le ayudó deslizándolo hasta sus hombros

- Ahora me será más difícil olvidar.

La profundidad de la voz de Terry la hizo estremecer. Nuevamente se mordió el labio inferior y descubrió que Terry no se había perdido nada de ese movimiento. La mirada del joven aristócrata sobre su cuerpo ocasionó que nuevamente el corazón brincara y el pulso se acelerara. Se preguntaba si detrás de esa mirada había algún tipo de deseo masculino ¿sería posible? ¿Sería ella capaz de despertar en él el mismo interés que Terry despertaba en ella?

Descubrió un brillo especial en los ojos del aristócrata, se esforzó por encontrar alguna otra pista en el resto de su rostro. Las esmeraldas recorrieron lentamente cada centímetro en la faz de Terry que de pronto se había tornado inexpresiva.

Nuevamente se mordió nerviosa el labio inferior.

Terry irguió su cuerpo repentinamente y desvió su mirada, tratando de esconder lo que seguramente ella buscaba.

-Entonces… tarzán pecoso… -Ahí estaba la respuesta que buscaba. Obviamente, ningún hombre sentiría un poco de deseo o atracción por alguien a quien llamara tarzán; seguramente había mal interpretado esos casuales encuentros. Con tristeza percibió como la decepción se apoderaba de ella. Finalmente tenía que aceptar que ya no había nada entre Terry y ella, ninguna atracción, ninguna esperanza.

-Entonces… Candy, creo que es mejor que vayamos al aula.

-Vé Terry – ella trató de sonar natural – debo llevar esta caja a mi dormitorio.

Terry se moría por estar más tiempo con ella, por un momento se sintió tentado a ofrecerle su ayuda, pero de súbito él también se había tocado su propia cicatriz. La misma vieja y antigua cicatriz ocasionada por una condescendiente petición de Candy. En solo unos instantes Terry se había preguntado si realmente estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse ¿Qué pasaría si después de construir enorme castillos descubriera que ella no había cambiado de forma de pensar? ¿Estaba realmente dispuesto a volver a abrir una herida que por cierto, aún no terminaba de sanar? ¿Y si estaba haciéndose castillos en el aire? De pronto un enorme miedo invadió al muchacho.

-De acuerdo, te veré luego – Terrence le apartó. Sus pasos se escucharon en el solitario pasillo, tan solitario como él. El chico tuvo que tragar saliva para guardarse alguna lagrima indiscreta.

Un suspiro silencioso se escapó de la muchacha mientras lo seguía con la mirada. De pronto se sentía nuevamente vacía y con frío, el mismo frío que la había acompañado últimamente. Admiró la masculina silueta y sintió un delicioso calor recorrer su espalda al recordar la calidez y fuerza de los brazos de Terry posados sobre su cintura.

* * *

**De mi escritorio:** Quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado antes, estuve enfermita, algunas se enteraron, muchas gracias por su paciencia.

Ahora, quiero aclarar, que esta última escena está basada en una escena que leí de una novelita llamada Pasión en la Oficina firmada por Christie Ridway. Me gustó mucho y, desde que la leí pensé en adaptarla para Terry y Candy; espero que no les moleste que la haya incluido. Me esforcé por ponerle mi estilo.

**Malinalli, ****22 Marzo 2010**

74


	7. El Caballero y la Damisela en peligro

**Capítulo 7**

**El Caballero y la Damisela en peligro.**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., Tokio, 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

Elisa miró por la ventanilla hacia el ala derecha del jet. Usualmente volar no la ponía nerviosa, sin embargo, esta vez ella estaba hecha un manojo. Había tenido suerte: George había conseguido un boleto en primera clase. Tuvo que viajar primero a Nueva York; ese había sido el único inconveniente porque el JFK era el aeropuerto que más le estresaba y, en las condiciones en que estaba, lo habría evitado si hubiese sido posible.

Vio su reflejo en el vidrio. Era el de una joven elegante y bella, sin embargo, sus labios no lograban esbozar esa sonrisa altanera que le caracterizaba. Dirigió su vista hacia el horizonte; abajo del jet las nubes se habían tornado a un color negro; sin duda había una tormenta allá abajo. Era casi imposible imaginarse una tormenta cuando el sol estaba brillante delante de ella perdiéndose ya en una puesta pocas veces vista, o debo decir mejor: Pocas veces apreciada por la joven burguesa.

Reposó su cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento. Apenas comprendió lo que la sobrecargo le estaba ofreciendo; en realidad no le apetecía nada, hizo un ademán para agradecer y rechazar la atención.

A estas alturas ella debería estar gozando de codearse con la realeza inglesa. Quizás no solo la inglesa, probablemente su círculo de amigos debería estar abierto para todas las casas reales europeas. Y hubiese sido así si él no le hubiera mentido de tal manera.

-No tiene derecho a estar tan triste – una voz amable sacó a la joven de sus meditaciones. Era una linda anciana,; por su porte y su atuendo, Elisa adivinó que se trataba de una mujer de mucho mundo.

-Lo siento – dijo dudando de querer entablar una conversación – no comprendo – trató de ser amable. Nadie había a un lado de ella, así que la anciana debió de esforzarse en caminar para venir a hacerle compañía.

-Eres una chica muy bella, no deberías estarte lacerando con recuerdos lastimeros – la certeza de las palabras que escuchaba la desconcertaron y la mujer supo que estaba ganando terreno –. Supongo que debe ser un hombre muy apuesto – los ojos cansados de la mujer de pronto brillaron con cierta picardía. Al notar el incremento en la sorpresa de la joven, la mujer sonrió aún más triunfante.

-Un príncipe – respondió con nostalgia.

-Uhmmm…. Entiendo – uno de esos príncipes en caballo blanco que en el momento menos esperado se tornan en farsantes en mula – los ancianos labios parecían hablar verdad.

-Así fue – Elisa no pudo menos que sonreír ante la pícara ocurrencia de la dama, asintió de buena gana cada vez más sumergida en la naciente charla con la desconocida; por increíble que pareciera, esta anciana le daba a la chica cierta confianza.

Después la miró de arriba abajo. De pronto tuvo una nueva sensación: Quiso ser esa anciana. Quiso que el pasar de los años la llevara al resultado personificado frente a ella. Estaba segura de que esa mujer podría contarle mil y un aventuras. Sus ojos resplandecían de una forma pocas veces vista.

-No me gustan los principitos – dijo la dama despectivamente – y mucho menos los que se disfrazan de azul y no cumplen las promesas que hacen – los aires de grandeza eran claros, y la repulsión recientemente confesada llegaba a la comicidad; Elisa no pudo evitar continuar sonriendo; esta charla la estaba llevando a una esfera en la que era una neófita total.

-Creo que a partir de hoy, a mí tampoco me gustan los principitos – afirmó la muchacha tratando de sonar tan decidida como su interlocutora. La sonrisa de la anciana la reconfortaba.

El vuelo fue más placentero con la compañía de la mujer desconocida. Elisa no se atrevió a preguntarle su nombre. Pero fue fácil conversar con ella. Tenía tanta clase como la tía abuela, sin los aires déspotas de su madre. En algún momento le pareció estar en presencia de la tía Rosemarie. Elisa la había amado; aquélla era una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra; ella era la única figura femenina que había sido complaciente y cariñosa ¡cuánto la extrañaba!

La chica se dormitó y cuando despertó notó que la dama no la había abandonado. En cambio, había pedido a la sobrecargo una manta para cubrirla. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie era tan amable con ella. De hecho, solo Anthony se había atrevido a tratarla como a una dama…

-No; eso es mentira – reflexionó con nostalgia.

Cierto caballero inglés alguna vez había tenido un gesto de amabilidad con ella. Con su mano izquierda acarició el dorso de su mano derecha y sonrió débilmente guardando en algún lugar de su corazón el dulce recuerdo.

Algunas horas más tarde Elisa estaba sola en un elegante cuarto de hotel y aún no podía olvidar la amabilidad de la anciana.

Decidió que tenía que aprovechar el tiempo, así que tenía que actuar rápido.

El taconeo rompía el silencio de las calles.

Hacía pocos minutos que el chipi chipi se posaba en su rostro. Ella vestía un abrigo en color hueso con bolsas externas en donde escondía sus manos que además estaban delicadamente enguantadas. El gorro de su abrigo era grande, sus facciones se escondían perfectamente si se le miraba de perfil.

La calle estaba a penas iluminada con algunos faroles. Era un barrio elegante, nadie podría adivinar la clase de negocios que se efectuaban en el interior de una de sus residencias.

Se detuvo justo frente a un hombre de mal aspecto. Fumaba un cigarrillo barato recargado en una barda solitaria que rodeaba el destino final de Elisa.

-La princesita – el aliento alcohólico que acompañó el sarcasmo repugnó a la recién llegada, quien no pudo esconder una mueca de rechazo.

Por unos segundos no supo cómo responder semejante comentario. Sabía que los hombres de Grant eran peligrosos y que no se andaban por las ramas. Se llenó de valor, miró de arriba abajo al susodicho y adoptó su pose de niña rica y controladora.

-Llama a tu jefe – exigió con una sonrisa de medio lado. Atrás, escondida, había quedado la chica que amenamente conversaba en el avión.

-A sus órdenes Alteza – el tono burlón fue acompañado por una falsa reverencia – ¿No desea una taza de té princesita? – el sarcasmo estaba en todo su esplendor; sin mirar el gesto de indignación de Elisa, el hombre se dio la media vuelta y rió a carcajadas mientras habría una pequeña puerta de servicio y se perdía en la oscuridad de un descuidado jardín y seguía repitiendo con burla _"La princesita vuelve al castillo"._

Pasaron solamente unos minutos; el chipi chipi afortunadamente se había tornado más ligero, como el pelaje de un gato. Elisa respiró profundo. Más que nunca necesitaba de todo su temple.

Sus hombros estaban erguidos, su espalda recta, sus ojos escudriñando cada detalle a su alrededor

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del cerrojo de la puerta que era abierta desde el interior. Su estómago se hizo pequeño, pero ella se irguió aún más, como una felina.

De inmediato apareció la figura elegante de un guapísimo hombre. Debido al chipi chipi, el sujeto protegía su cabeza con un fedora. Contrario a lo que podría pensarse, el hombre vestía completamente de blanco, así que no pudo menos que sonreír al ver la exquisita pulcritud del abrigo de su visitante.

-No te esperaba princesa – se acercó lentamente tratando de besar los labios de la recién llegada, pero ella evitó la caricia, cosa que no pareció molestarle en lo más mínimo.

Como quien toma lo que le pertenece, el hombre, sin dudarlo, la tomó con firmeza de la cintura y con su mano libre atrajo el rostro femenino para depositar en sus labios el beso. Y no es que se muriera por besarla, por acariciar sus labios… lo que más deseaba era demostrarle dónde estaba la poder y el control.

-Hueles bastante bien – enredó su dedo índice en los rizos de ella mientras que mordía el labio inferior de la dama casi sin compasión.

Su voz se escuchó seductora pero al mismo tiempo amenazante. Sus ojos brillaron calculando espontáneamente las ganancias del negocio que se traía entre manos con esta joven.

-Supongo que has traído contigo lo que te pedí – hasta ese momento el muchacho liberó los labios de ella.

Tan pronto se sintió liberada, Elisa alisó su abrigo. Quiso abofetear al fulano, pero se detuvo. Obviamente debía permanecer con la cabeza fría. No podía darse el lujo de caer en el mismo juego.

-No traje nada – aclaró.

Él iba a replicar, cuando unos pequeños y presurosos pazos se escucharon acercarse desde el interior de la casa; apareciendo por el lúgubre pasillo donde al guarda espalda había desaparecido minutos atrás.

-¡Mami! – la inocente pequeña sonrió deslumbrante. La oscuridad que rodeaba a Elisa pareció desaparecer de pronto cuando una linda nena, de cabello cobrizo pero mucho más rizado que el de su madre saltaba a los brazos de la joven aferrándose a su cuello.

-Mi pequeña Rosemarie – su voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse, pero mantuvo la cordura por la pequeña que ya rodeaba su cuello con sus bracitos y su cintura con sus pequeñas piernas.

-¿Quién te dejó salir pequeña? – el hombre trató de separarla de su madre, pero la chiquilla se aferró con fuerza.

-Joseph se quedó dormido – respondió con inocencia mientras se encogía de hombros y al mismo tiempo lanzaba una mirada solicitando la ayuda de su madre.

Elisa se esforzó aún más por conservarla en sus brazos. Tratando con mayor fuerza de mantenerla en su regazo con palabras entre dientes de una mezcla extraña de advertencia y ruego para ese hombre y sus guarda espaldas.

Candice aún no podía dejar de pensar en esa cicatriz horrible que la amenazaba. Necesitaba, urgentemente buscar un remedio que la tranquilizara un poco.

Archie y Stear se esforzaban por arrancarle una sonrisa. El comedor estaba casi vacío, solo los chicos Andrew estaban ahí, en una de las mesas del fondo.

Patty jugueteaba con un tenedor y Annie mantenía su vista fija en el centro de mesa de rosas artificiales.

-Sabía que las monjas tenía mal gusto, pero nunca imaginé que hasta este punto – dijo con una mueca de tedio. Ella se había dado por vencida, permitiría que Stear y Archie continuaran con sus esfuerzos, después de todo, no tenía nada qué hacer en su dormitorio.

-Candy – Alistar tomó su teléfono buscando algunas fotografías – quiero que veas a Archie cuando se despierta.

-No te atrevas Stear – le advirtió su hermano esbozando una sonrisa, sabía que estaba perdido, nada detendría a su hermano de cualquier intento por arrancarle una sonrisa a la rubia.

Así fue. Candy ya estaba mirando las graciosas fotografías y una pequeña sonrisa apareció. Pero se desvaneció de pronto.

-¿En qué momento aceptamos venir a meternos de nuevo en el San Pablo? – dijo sin esconder su incomodidad.

Sus primos se miraron unos a otros. Habían acertado. La chica no podía fingir que la presencia de Terry la sobresaltaba más de lo normal.

Archie de pronto sintió los celos embargarlo. Su gatita estaba pensando en alguien más. Hubiera querido decir algo agradable, pero no sabía qué.

Hubo un silencio profundo, Patty y Annie ni siquiera se dieron por enteradas. Para ellas ese tema ya estaba más que hablado. Ya la habían consolado muchas veces, ya la habían aconsejado, ya había llorado con ellas… ¡Ya! Ya era el momento de que ella tomara sus propias decisiones.

Nadie hizo otro comentario al respecto. Stear guardó su teléfono resignado, no tenía caso esforzarse más. No esta noche.

Fue hasta entonces que Candice notó que en todo el día no había revisado su teléfono. Lo había apagado antes de que la primera cátedra comenzara y no lo había encendido. Con prisa buscó en su bolso. Estaba extrañamente nerviosa, de pronto sentía la urgencia de encontrarlo. ¿Por qué?

-Quizás me llamaron del Hogar de Pony – trató de justificarse con sus amigos al mismo tiempo que, en su desesperación vaciaba su bolso sobre la mesa.

Un chocolate despareció de inmediato preso del estómago de Stear. Un costurero que nunca usaba, un llavero de oro que no iba con ella y por eso no tenía llaves, un encendedor también bañado en oro que algún paciente le había obsequiado…

-Este…- dijo mientras guiñaba su ojo y se ruborizaba – fue un regalo, de verdad que fue un regalo. Yo no lo uso…

A penas estaba terminando su explicación cuando Annie Britter extendió su mano para tomarlo.

-¿Puedo quedármelo? – dijo sin dudar.

-No sabía que fumaras – se quejó Archie.

-No fumo – aclaró – pero estoy segura de que me vería con mucha clase si alguno de nuestros compañeros nos pide ayuda para encender sus cigarrillos – la muchacha guardó de inmediato el encendedor en su bolso sin que Candy le diera importancia alguna.

-¡Ah! ¡Así que aquí estabas? – Candy miró una copia de la fotografía que conservaba de Anthony - ¡Te he dicho que no te pierdas! – besó con adoración su recuerdo y lo hizo a un lado para continuar con su pesquisa.

-Me parece que no es muy buena idea tener una bolsa con tantas bolsas interiores – rio Archie ante la cómica escena que presenciaba.

-Te equivocas Archie – dijo Patty mientras que mostraba orgullosa el interior de su bolso perfectamente ordenado – "Un lugar para cada cosa y cada cosa en su lugar" – citó con aires de control desmedido mientras que levantaba el dedo índice hacia el cielo y sonreía con suficiencia.

Por la mesa siguieron desfilando un sinfín de cosas: Un estuche de maquillaje fino pero bastante usado, un diccionario de bolsillo, una lámpara pequeña, una navaja suiza…

-¡Esta es perfecta para mí! – los ojos del inventor brillaron – dejé la mía en Chicago – apenas iba a ponerla en su bolso cuando la rápida de mano de Candy, en un movimiento de reflejo, la arrebató.

-Lo siento Stear – Candy la guardó de inmediato, sin pudor alguno, entre sus senos, sujeto de su bra – esta navaja me sirve no sabes tú para cuántas cosas – aclaró con una sonrisa.

Stear fue incapaz de responder. La navaja ya no le importaba. El inocente movimiento de Candice lo había llevado por senderos eróticos en un solo instante. Archie estaba en la misma situación que su hermano. Ya ninguno de los dos escuchó la explicación de la rubia.

La mesa terminó llena de cosas curiosas. Algunas tenían la apariencia de haber estado en la bolsa por varias semanas pero el tal teléfono no aparecía.

Hacia el final, cuando la bolsa principal estaba vacía, Candice recordó que había una bolsa pequeña que no había revisado. Sus manos se movieron presurosas y aún nerviosas. Como pudo extrajo el dispositivo y lo encendió.

Sus amigas, mientras tanto se dedicaron a guardar las cosas que la pecosa había extraído, envueltas en sus propias meditaciones y Stear y Archie continuaban viajando entre un par de senos firmes y suaves al mismo tiempo. _"Quien fuera navaja suiza"_ – pensaban, cada uno.

La boca de Candice se abrió y los colores se fueron a sus mejillas. Una sonrisa nerviosa se esbozó en sus labios y un grito se ahogaba en su garganta esforzándose por verse natural.

-¿Qué te pasa Candy? – Archie, con su naturaleza curiosa, fue el primero en preguntar.

-Creo que Terry quiere ser mi amigo en Facebook – respondió con un entusiasmo inocente. Aún no podía controlar el rubor, sus palabras sonaban atropelladas y ella hacía un esfuerzo por no levantarse a bailar sobre la mesa.

-Pero yo soy su amiga – dijeron Patty y Annie al mismo tiempo ante el asombro de sus novios. Había un poco de reproche en sus miradas.

-¿Qué pasa? – Respondieron –. Es una estrella, tiene más de un millón de amigos – explicaron, como si eso fuera lo más normal.

-Sí – por primera vez Neal abrió la boca – yo también soy su amigo – confesó.

Ante el asombro de sus primos, el moreno simplemente sonrió son indiferencia y volvió a su mundo. Estaba muy preocupado por su hermana como para ponerse a discutir por el tal Grandchester.

-No, no, no – dijo Candy aún sonriendo nerviosa – no me invita a ser su amiga en ese sitio. Esta invitación viene de su sitio privado.

La pecosa ya estaba navegando en el perfil de Terry. Ahí descubrió, sin asombrarse, que solo tenía unos cuantos amigos. Todos los nombres los conocía o, por su Nick adivinaba de quiénes se trataban. Encontró a Charly, a Cookie, a Eleonor, al Duque de Grandchester; sin embargo, había una gran ausencia: Susana Marlowe. ¿Por qué ella no estaba por ningún lado? Ese tal "Graham Mocoso Malcriado" era Terry… ¿o no?

¿Debía detenerse a pensarlo en realidad? La muchacha de pronto estaba aceptando la invitación sin siquiera consultarlo. ¿Él la había invitado, cierto? Entonces… ¿por qué no?

Terry miró para diferentes lados de la avenida.

Manejaba un hermoso Ferrari y como buen rebelde, lo conducía a velocidad máxima sin detenerse el pensar en las estrictas leyes de tránsito londinense. Era un poco raro manejar en la vieja Londres en un auto cuyo piloto condujera por el lado izquierdo; sobre todo en las avenidas de doble sentido.

Su teléfono le anunció la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de correo electrónico. Estuvo tentado a no prestarle atención, pero de pronto, su corazón dio un vuelco; bajó la velocidad y miró la pantalla: "Candice White ha aceptado tu invitación…"

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el actor.

Había enviado la invitación desde el medio día. Al parecer la pecosa se estaba dando a desear -: _"Esa es mi chica"_ se dijo triunfante. Su corazón latió presuroso, sus manos colocaron torpemente el teléfono en el asiento del copiloto. Terry aceptó que antes de seguir conduciendo debía detenerse en la acera para tranquilizarse.

Sentía que era ventajoso eso de no tener que pasar cada noche en el colegio. Ya eran adultos y no podían ser tratados como jovenzuelos. Este curso de verano permitía a los alumnos salir del plantel siempre que la dirección se enterara de sus ausencias y estuvieran en sus habitaciones antes de que las luces se apagaran a las once de la noche. Terry había salido del colegio tan pronto se acabó la última cátedra y aún tenía tiempo suficiente para arruinarle la noche a la esposa de su padre. Sonrió de medio lado con su nueva idea, respiró profundo, miró nuevamente su teléfono y encendió el motor.

Estaba por pisar el acelerador al fondo cuando escuchó una voz femenina que suplicaba por no ser separada de su pequeña. La voz lastimera lo estremeció de tal manera que quedó paralizado. Por su mente desfilaron dolorosos recuerdos. Terry frunció el ceño y prestó mayor atención a las voces que parecían no estar muy lejos de él. Miró hacia la dirección de tales voces; sus ojos se posaron en la acera a unos metros de él, en la calle que corría perpendicular a la avenida que él transitaba previamente. Vio a la dama arropar con cariño a la pequeña que sostenía en brazos. Las risas de la pequeña eran historia, ahora lloraba asustada en medio de sus padres.

El hombre finalmente, olvidándose de todo, tomó a la pequeña arrojando a la madre a la acera. Terry se había mantenido como mudo testigo de la escena, sin embargo, la vehemencia con que esa madre defendía a la pequeña, el dolor de su llanto y la ventaja del _caballero_ lo conmovieron.

Por su sangre azul se corrieron diferentes sentimientos, de pronto se sintió sumamente identificado con esa pequeña ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de las diferencias de los padres? ¿Acaso no podían ponerse a pensar un poco? Al mismo tiempo se sintió molesto nuevamente con su madre. ¡Ella debió haberlo defendido con la misma fuerza que esa mujer lo hacía! ¡Había guarda espaldas, hombres fornidos cuidando al susodicho y eso no amedrentaba a la madre que tenía frente a sí! Sus puños se cerraron cuando vio caer a la joven madre, pero se quedó helado cuando escuchó su nombre:

-¿La princesita Elisa Legan no es capaz de pagarme lo que le estoy pidiendo? –se mofó el hombre mientras que ella permanecía inmóvil en el suelo; su impecable abrigo estaba lleno de lodo y el hombre a la espalda del padre de la niña se reía disfrutando de la escena.

Terrence se quedó de una pieza. Ciertamente Elisa Legan nunca había sido santo de su devoción, pero había sido su compañera de colegio. Él se sentía con la obligación de defenderla. Lo habría hecho aún sin conocer a esa mujer, pero ahora tenía un motivo más fuerte para intervenir.

En solo unos segundos, el hombre tras de Grant fue despojado de la pequeña que ahora sostenía en brazos con la clara intención de alejarla de su madre. Elisa la recibió de nuevo en sus brazos sorprendida de que su suerte cambiara en un momento de la manera más inesperada; en el suelo yacía el fulano con su labio roto. Elisa cubrió el rostro de la pequeña que lloraba asustada. Le preocupaba que fuera testigo de tal escena.

-Terry – murmuró aliviada. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Eso era un misterio, pero no importaba por el momento. Su voz había sido apenas un hilo que se había escapado sin que alguien pudiese escucharlo plenamente.

Vio a quien de pronto se convertía en su caballero andante derribar a otros dos fulanos fuertes que se habían unido. El pecho de Terry lucía agitado, su cabello alborotado totalmente, apretaba su mandíbula y sus puños siempre listos tratando de adivinar los siguientes movimientos.

Sin embargo, había crecido en las calles. Sabía muy bien que tenía la desventaja. Pronto vendrían más y más tras el escándalo. Su única preocupación era sacar a Elisa de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

Tras un rápido análisis, Terry tomó a Elisa de la mano y le arrebató a la niña mientras un par de guaruras corrían detrás de ellos. No podían hacer un solo disparo porque el ruido alertaría a los vecinos; eso Terry lo sabía muy bien así que no dudó en hacer uso de sus largas piernas para huir de aquél sitio. En solo unos segundos, la pareja ya estaba frente al Ferrari y Elisa sentada en el asiento del copiloto con la puerta asegurada. Con un ágil salto atravesó el cofre de su auto y en otro segundo ya estaba pisando el acelerador hasta el fondo.

Sabía muy bien que se había metido en un lío. Se preguntó si habría valido la pena aquello por Elisa. Se atrevió a desviar la vista del camino para mirar a la joven; de inmediato obtuvo su respuesta: Vio a la pequeña en silencio; su mirada no reflejaba más miedo. Su manita derecha estaba acariciando la oreja de su mami en una clara muestra de que confiaba en que era hora de dormir.

Terry supo que sí: Había valido la pena y respiró profundo. Debía tranquilizarse antes de hacer cualquier pregunta.

Cuando Candice llegó a su habitación tenía su estómago revoloteando.

Había querido disimular su expectativa delante de sus amigos, pero ya no podía más. Buscó en su teléfono celular la alera de un nuevo mensaje, pero no había absolutamente nada. ¿Será que perdió la conexión? Sí probablemente eso fue.

Cany buscó de inmediato su laptop y la encendió aún con la emoción a flor de piel. Se sintió decepcionada cuando notó que nada había todavía. Ni un mensaje del joven que le robaba el aliento.

-Tranquila Candy – se dijo – ¿no pensarás que su mundo gira alrededor de ti, verdad? –. Tenía que aceptar que la respuesta más lógica era NO.

En los dormitorios masculinos Terry aún no podía creer lo que había hecho: Decidido a ayudar a Elisa, la llevó a su departamento y le ofreció hospedaje. La chica no debía estar en ninguna de las propiedades de su familia, eso la haría un blanco fácil. Estaba seguro de que Grant no tardaría en dar con él; su auto era muy poco usual, seguramente lo localizarían sin esfuerzo alguno, pero al menos por esta noche, ella dormiría segura. Probablemente, si hablaba con sus abuelos, ellos podrían ayudar a la joven.

Sin recordar que tuviese algún asunto pendiente Terry decidió darse un baño. Seguramente eso lo haría sentirse mucho mejor y su mente se aclararía para tomar una buena decisión. Elisa había intentado que prometiera que Neal no se enteraría de lo que pasaba; lo único que había logrado la joven era que Terrence le diera un poco de tiempo para ser ella misma quien pusiera al tanto a su hermano.

Pensaba ahora que esta nueva Elisa lo había sorprendido. Conservaba su carácter fuerte pero al mismo tiempo se notaba desprotegida. Al menos estaba decidida a no perder a su pequeña, eso era ya algo que Terry respetaría. Sonrió al recordar a la pequeña dormida al lado de su madre en la habitación principal. La joven había estado tan cansada, había llorado tanto que ni siquiera fue capaz de ponerse cómoda para dormir y cerró sus ojos.

Terry la había despojado de sus botas y su abrigo. Le dejó una nota con su número telefónico para que lo localizara en el momento que lo necesitara. Dio instrucciones a su servidumbre para que su invitada fuese atendida debidamente, después de todo era prima de Candy. Era parte del clan Andrew.

Enfundado en una cómoda pijama, Terry finalmente recordó que tenía una llamada pendiente. Buscó su teléfono, lo encontró en el bolsillo derecho de su abrigo, lo sacó, lo miró son cierta pesadez; iba a llamar a Susana, pero no estaba de humor. Resopló con desánimo y arrojó el teléfono hacia su cama. Quizás al siguiente día se sentiría de mejor humor para llamarla.

Su laptop estaba colocada despreocupadamente sobre su escritorio, justo al lado de algunos libros de Shakespeare. Una sonrisa apareció entonces en su rostro. Con ligeros movimientos la encendió, abrió su perfil de Facebook, después fue al perfil de Candy, sonrió con picardía y sus dedos de pronto se movieron sobre el teclado como si tuviesen vida propia.

**De mi escritorio:** Muchísimas gracias por su enorme espera. Me siento muy apenada por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar. Mi deseo es poder terminar este fic ya, para darle seguimiento a mi **Intoxicación Perpetua,** que ya solo le faltan dos o tres capítulos. Mi vida poco a poco se va poniendo en orden. De hecho, hoy tengo ganas de comerme al mundo. Me lo comeré poco a poco y lo voy a saborear!

Gracias chicas por su paciencia y su apoyo, gracias por preguntar por esta historia. No la había olvidado, tan solo tenía muchas cosas para ordenar antes de ponerme a escribir.

Perdón pero no está editada, prometo hacerlo, de verdad. Seguramente encontrarás algunos errores, espero que puedas disculparlos.

Maly

21 Junio 2011


	8. Desvelados

**Capítulo 8**

**Desvelados**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., Tokio, 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

-Señorita Candice White Andrew-, escribió con rapidez. Se detuvo dubitativo. En realidad no le gustaba mucho cómo se escuchaba; era demasiado ceremonioso. Negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a borrar.

-¡Hola Candy!- No. Demasiado informal, ella debería saber que esta conversación era importante para él. Estaba conectada al chat y él sentía una necesidad descontrolada por charlar con ella. Borró de nuevo mientras que su ceño empezaba a fruncirse incómodo.

-Miss Tarzán Pecoso…-, no tampoco. Al día siguiente seguramente se haría acreedor a que ella levantara su nariz y pasara de largo sin mirarlo. Lo borró entre risas.

-Candy-, escribió-, tengo un poco de té, me preguntaba si conservas tus viejas manías; quizás quisieras acompañarme y charlar un poco-. Presionó ENVIAR con un ligero aire seductor, pero totalmente ruborizado y nervioso.

En la habitación de la pecosa todo estaba obscuro. Ella se había quedado dormida sin percibir que estaba conectada, el ruido característico de la llegada del mensaje en el teléfono la despertó. Después de trastabillar un poco logró leer la invitación; se ruborizó por completo, no podía creer que Terrence le hiciera semejante invitación a tan altas horas de la noche.

-¿Qué se cree este malcriado? – quiso enojarse, pero no podía. Una sonrisa soñadora se dibujó en su rostro. De pronto, aquélla cicatriz empezaba a olvidarse y en su lugar aparecía la calidez del abrazo que la había sujetado. Aunque, por supuesto, esa invitación era muy seductora y mucho más tentadora, ella tenía que rechazarla. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Cómo responder un "NO GRACIAS" cuando en realidad quieres decir que te mueres de ganas?

La sonrisa seductora en los labios de Terry fue desapareciendo ante la ausencia de la respuesta. Ya había maquilado su plan desde el inicio pero deseaba leer la respuesta de la pecosa. Se movió inquieto en su silla un tanto desesperado, aunque en realidad solo habían pasado unos segundos desde que enviara su invitación. Sus dedos estaban tamborileando en su escritorio y sus pies golpeaban repetidamente el suelo.

-Terrence – contrario a Terry, para Candy fue fácil teclear la forma en que lo llamaría. Ni siquiera ella percibía la barrera que ponía entre ambos cuando lo llamaba de tal forma. Era una costumbre que había adoptado después de aquélla terrible noche en que lo había visto en su peor estado en aquél teatro de quinta -, muchas gracias por la invitación, pero no creo que sea correcto.

La chica se sintió orgullosa de sí misma. ¡Sí! ¡Ahí estaba! ¡Esa era la mejor respuesta!

Como un acto reflejo, leyó en voz alta las palabras recién escritas, sintió un hueco en el estómago, frunció el ceño y finalmente lo empezó a borrar.

En el otro lado de la red Terry se peinaba su cabellera hacia atrás con sus dedos, descansaba su espalda en el sillón, subía sus pies al escritorio… en fin… ya había repasado todas las poses imaginables en esa espera que se le hacía eterna. Ni siquiera pasaba por su mente que la pecosa estuviera casi en la misma situación que él.

-Terry… - la chica hizo un segundo intento – muchas gracias. Lo siento. Justo ahora ya estoy metida en la cama.

Ese era un mejor motivo; además, era la verdad. ¿Qué esperaba él? ¿Acaso esperaba que ella saliera corriendo hacia él cuando la llamara?

-¡Oh! ¡Es una pena! Tengo galletas de chocolate – el aristócrata sonrió. Al menos ella había respondido. Estaba seguro de que no la convencería de venir a visitarlo pero había captado su atención, eso no estaba nada mal para ser la primera vez.

-¡Galletas de chocolate! ¡Amo el chocolate!

-¿Entonces vendrás?

-No Terry. Lo siento.

-¿Quizás quieras ir al establo conmigo pequeña pecosa? – Terrence envió el mensaje con una sonrisa pero de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Esa broma era demasiado para una amiga a quien no se ha visto por años. Apretó los ojos, su corazón latió a mil, se puso nervioso mientras esperaba la respuesta de la señorita pecas.

Candy leyó la propuesta y se puso de mil colores. Ese mocoso malcriado no perdía la oportunidad de molestarla, pero esta vez no se lo permitiría. Sonrió con suficiencia mientras sus dedos se movieron en el teclado:

-Sí. Por supuesto. Me muero por eso – le respondió esperando que él entendiera su sarcasmo.

No se equivocó. Terry agradeció que la chica no se hubiese molestado. Estaba segura que de haberla lastimado ella no habría respondido. Decidió dejar ese tema por la paz y dejar de importunarla.

-¿Candy, entonces ya estás lista para dormir?

-De hecho, ya estaba dormida.

-Entonces te dejaré dormir para que sueñes conmigo – el chico sonrió ante su ocurrencia, pero ya que ella estaba de buen humor él podría bromear con ella.

Cuando la joven recibió semejante desplante de coquetería sonrió complacida, su estómago empezaba a revolotear y una deliciosa sensación de nerviosismo la invadió; supo que era su turno:

-Gracias Terry. Pero no creo soñar contigo, no he hecho nada indebido como para tener pesadillas.

Terry rio de buena gana cuando las líneas aparecieron frente a él. Ya no quería importunarla, necesitaba que ella se sintiera segura con él. Habían pasado los años y, aunque conservaba su espíritu rebelde, había madurado y sabía que la chica de sus sueños no sería conquistada con sarcasmos. Su sonrisa de medio lado que cautivaba a las damas desapareció para dar paso a un antiguo y cálido brillo en sus ojos.

-Candy – había una intención ceremoniosa en su llamado.

-¿Qué pasa Terry? – ella percibió tal formalidad y de inmediato se puso alerta.

-¿Por qué saliste huyendo esta mañana? – Terry había tenido muchas ganas de hacer esa pregunta durante todo el día, pero ella no le había dado la oportunidad.

-¿Yo? ¿Huyendo? No. No es así – la rubia se puso nerviosa. Estaba segura de que Terry no daría tregua.

-¡Claro que sí! Saliste corriendo – le recriminó.

-Teníamos clase. Estábamos tarde – se justificó con nerviosismo esperando que el gallardo joven del otro lado de la línea dejara de lado su investigación. La estaba poniendo nerviosa, más de lo normal.

-Pero yo deseaba caminar contigo hasta el edificio – se sinceró él.

-Estabas ocupado – respondió a todo prisa, con perfecta mecanografía.

-Era solo una llamada sin importancia – explicó restándole concentración.

-Creí que necesitarías espacio.

-De ser así te lo habría dicho.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio. De pronto, el ritmo de la conversación se había acelerado y ellos se empezaron a poner nerviosos. Terry se sintió envuelto en el hechizo de ella aún sin tenerle frente a él y ella tenía su respiración agitada; Terry siempre lograba que ella se sumergiera en un sinfín de confusiones con respecto a sus sentimientos. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a continuar escribiendo. Ambos miraban la pantalla, sus dedos quemaban sus manos. Ninguno se atrevía a romper ese silencio cibernético.

-_Te extraño mucho_ – escribieron cada uno varias veces. Pero siempre borraban la frase.

-¿Sigues ahí Candy? – escribió Terrence sin entender por qué tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Sí Terry. Aquí estoy – respondió la joven de inmediato. Ya había perdido el sueño, se había sentado en su cama recargada en la cabecera con su vista fija en su dispositivo móvil.

-Candy, creo que voy a dejarte dormir – en realidad no deseaba despedirse pero era capaz de sentir una barrera que no podría ser echada abajo en un chat.

-Gracias Terry. Te veré mañana – ella sonrió con tristeza. No quería dejarlo. Pero también comprendía que era mejor por el momento. Pese a su decepción, tenía que despedirse de él.

-Candy, escucha esta canción mientras duermes – Terry envió un link – espero que te guste.

-Gracias Terry. La voy a escuchar – una ligera sonrisa adornó el rostro de la chica rubia.

-Hay muchas canciones que quiero compartirte, pero ya habrá tiempo – confesó entusiasmado de que ella mostrara interés.

-Seguro que sí Terry. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Pecosa.

La pareja terminó la conversación. Candy cerró sus ojos mientras escuchaba la letra de una canción con una música que nunca había escuchado de un cantautor peruano, hasta ahora desconocido para ella, llamado Gianmarco.

"… _Y con el tiempo te pensaba aferrada a mis manos y con la lluvia consolaba tu ausencia en los años y con el tiempo yo sabía que algún día morirías por volver". (Canta Corazón, Gianmarco, canción)_

Elisa despertó en una elegante recámara. Sus ojos viajaron detenidamente entre los colores blancos y negros, de vez en cuando salpicados aquí y allá con algún accesorio de color gris o rojo. La decoración era totalmente modernista y, podía definir que aquélla era una habitación pensada con una idea unisex.

Miró a la pequeña que aún dormía en posición fetal. Seguramente despertaría hambrienta.

¿Qué debía hacer? La joven madre estaba acostumbrada a que le sirvieran desde la primera hora del día y no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál debería ser la dieta de la inocente niña que compartía la cama con ella. Su instinto maternal se despertó en la forma de un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

Besó a la niña cuidando de no despertarla. Había llegado al departamento sin equipaje alguno y seguramente debía despedirse de sus posesiones en el hotel pues Grant estaría vigilándolo.

-Seguramente ya averiguó dónde me hospedo – había tratado de ser lista y había elegido un hotel austero, pero no podía confiar en volver ahí. Suspiró resignada a darse un baño y tener que usar nuevamente la ropa que llevaba puesta. Un gesto de determinación apareció en sus facciones mientras caminaba al cuarto de baño.

Ella estaba segura de que Terry no tendría leche para bebé en su cocina y eso la preocupaba.

-Quizás encuentre un poco de fruta – trató de ser optimista mientras recordaba el oportuna aparición de su ex condiscípulo.

La habitación era cálida. Nadie adivinaría que afuera hacía frío. Ella caminó con sus pies descalzos por la mullida alfombra blanca, no deseaba caminar con las botas que descansaban al lado de la cama

Trató de apresurarse en su aseo. Quería estar ahí cuando la pequeña Rosemarie despertara. Al abrir las puertas del tocador encontró toda clase de cremas, todas eran muy pequeñas. La joven adivinó que eran muestras prestigiosas que el actor recibía de regalo como mercadotecnia. Seguramente las coleccionaba en su cuarto para invitados. Sonrió agradecida por el buen tino de Terry, pues había evitado deshacerse de ellas. Después de terminar su rutina, la pelirroja se enfundó en una impecable bata blanca de baño.

Tan pronto salió del cuarto de baño, el gentil llamado a la puerta la sobresaltó. Por un momento imaginó que sería Terry pero la voz del otro lado la decepcionó.

-Señorita Legan – era una voz femenina.

-Adelante – respondió tan cortésmente como pudo. Aún recordaba su último encuentro con Terry en el colegio y se sentía avergonzada; lo último que deseaba era continuar con sus aires de grandeza frente al heredero del ducado de Grandchester.

Una mujer, aproximadamente en sus cincuentas, entró con algunos vestidos en su mano. No eran muchos, pero eran de muy buen gusto. Por su uniforme, Elisa notó de inmediato que ella debía ser el ama de llaves. Detrás de ella, otra mujer, un poco más joven pero muy bien vestida la seguía con aires de autosuficiencia.

-Mi nombre es Marie y ella es Juliette – había una sonrisa en el ama de llaves que brindó confianza a la joven Legan.

-Buen día señorita Legan – la mujer saludó a Elisa con aplomo mientras que con su mirada recorría la figura de la joven frente a ella –. Es usted muy bella, y su cuerpo es realmente atlético – estaba implícita una felicitación por parte de la dama y Elisa simplemente agradeció con su mirada.

El ama de llaves colocó los vestidos en su mano en un perchero, después se acercó a la puerta para llamar a otras dos señoritas que habían esperado pacientemente por la señal apropiada para entrar. Ellas portaban algunos otros accesorios femeninos para la joven.

Fue entonces que la pequeña Rosemarie despertó y tras un beso y un abrazo de su madre, ya estaba en los brazos del ama de llaves.

-Voy a llevarla a la cocina para que desayune – aseguró a Elisa – así usted podrá concentrarse, seguramente cuando vuelva ya todo estará listo.

Archie miró con enfado hacia su derecha. Había evitado mostrar su descontento de todas las formas posibles. En realidad no estaba tan preocupado por lo que su novia pudiese pensar o sentir, en este momento, lo único que estaba en su cabeza era la pose despreocupada de Terry Grandchester que se había adelantado a Neil Legan y había ocupado el lugar justo al lado de Candice. A su parecer, el duquecito se había pasado de listo en esta ocasión pues tan pronto los vio, se adelantó de tal forma que creó una barrera natural entre Candice y el resto del grupo, por lo que, ocupar el lugar junto a ella en esa cátedra, había sido, para el resto de la clase, lo más natural del mundo.

De vez en cuando Terry lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo y le dedicaba una sonrisa de burla con un poco de desafío; entonces, sin que la rubia a su lado lo notara, incrementaba su cercanía con la chica mientras disfrutaba de la incómoda mirada que el elegante joven Cornwell le regresaba.

Neal no había tenido otra opción que sentarse en la fila justo atrás de sus primos, por lo que su visión le permitía darse perfecta cuenta del juego de Grandchester. El moreno no sabía ni qué pensar ni qué hacer: No tenía la mente clara como para involucrarse en los problemas románticos de la enfermera que lo había rechazado. A él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ¿esa pequeña punzada en su pecho? No era nada. Por lo menos eso era lo que se repetía constantemente. Miró a su primo y reconoció un brillo extraño en sus ojos; ¿Pero qué pasa Archie? ¿Acaso no puede comprender que esa chica estaba fuera de su alcance? Ella era ajena. Pertenecía a otro mundo, a otros brazos, a otro hombre.

-En fin – pensó disimulando indiferencia – a mí qué me importa –. Se movió incómodo esbozando una mueca de descontento y trató de concentrarse en lo que a su parecer era lo más aburrido que había escuchado: Literatura, teatro de Shakespeare…

-¿Acaso no hablamos de William Shakespeare ayer? ¿Por qué se empeñan tanto en él? ¿A quién le importa ver un montón de afeminados en mallas? – Neil Legan no tuvo otra opción que tratar de escuchar la cátedra aunque hiciera un tremendo esfuerzo por evitar bostezar. Afortunadamente esta era la última cátedra del día. Tan pronto estuviera libre llamaría a Elisa. Ya sabía de su precipitado viaje y le preocupaba que no se hubiese comunicado con él.

De alguna manera el catedrático había captado la atención de Neil. Aún estaba pensando en aquélla frase en Hamlet _"Un hombre puede sonreír y ser un villano"_ cuando miró a Candice salir apresurada por la puerta trasera del aula.

-¿Dónde está Grandchester? – miró para todos lados pero no lo distinguió ya en clase. Finalmente Shakespeare lo había atrapado al grado de olvidarse de la realidad.

-Terry salió sin despedirse – respondió Stear con un poco de confusión.

-Tampoco se despidió de Candy – observó Patty compartiendo el sentimiento de su novio.

-Sigue siendo el mismo engreído de siempre – reclamó Archie – casi pisó mi pie al salir y ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de disculparse.

-No tenía por qué hacerlo – indicó Annie –; no te pisó - ¿Por qué habría de disculparse?

Archie no tuvo más remedio que resoplar.

El estómago de Patty empezó a gruñir llamando la atención de los amigos.

-Lo siento – dijo apenada.

Stear le sonrió con protección mientras la tranquilizaba e indicaba a todos que era hora de ir al comedor.

-¿No esperaremos por Candy? – preguntó Archie mirando hacia la puerta por donde la rubia había desaparecido.

-No creo que sea buena idea: Cuando de Terry se trata, nosotros pasamos a segundo plano ¿Ya te olvidaste del helado que le ofreciste y ella solo podía pensar que lo ofrecías para Terry, aunque él estaba muy lejos de nosotros? – ciertamente Annie no gustaba de ver las reacciones de Archie ante tales comentarios, pero alguien tenía que ayudarle a poner los pies sobre la tierra.

Candy caminaba a toda prisa hacia Terry. Él le llevaba mucha ventaja, a lo lejos podía mirar como sus largas piernas se movían gráciles y decididas entre los estudiantes. La rubia no tenía que esforzarse mucho para imaginar hacia dónde Terry Grandchester se dirigía, y, aunque ella no estaba segura de lo que hacía, por alguna extraña razón sus pies se movían en la misma dirección y sus ojos se esforzaban por no perder de vista al joven.

Ella debía aceptar que su corazón se estaba desbocando nuevamente; pero este sentimiento era muy diferente a todo lo que hubiese experimentado antes; era mucho más intenso, mucho más decidido. No tenía miedo, ya no sentía frío, aquél frío bajo la tormenta neoyorkina poco a poco iba quedando atrás y, aunque Londres era también muy frío y estaban en invierno, ella percibía una primavera londinense y un verano escocés en su interior.

La rubia no se había equivocado. Terry se dirigía a su colina. El pasto estaba húmedo y sus botas de tacón de aguja se enterraban en el fango de la colina. Se había esforzado por no hacer ruido para no llamar la atención del muchacho. De pronto estaba preocupada.

Terrence estaba de pie mirando hacia la ciudad. Las nubes en el cielo impedían que su figura fuese bañada por el sol. El pasto mojado no lo recibiría acogedoramente si deseara sentarse y las ramas del árbol estaban muy húmedas también. Las manos del joven estaban en los bolsillos y su rostro era de total melancolía.

Había pasado la noche pensando en una hermosa chiquilla y en el sufrimiento que había descubierto en su rostro cuando estuvo de ser apartada de los brazos de su madre. Las imágenes guardadas con mil candados en su infantil memoria lo habían estado traicionando una y otra vez durante toda la mañana.

La joven rubia se había detenido para observarlo, según ella en secreto por varios minutos. Le preocupaba verlo así: Tan ausente. Siempre lograba confundirla. Ella hizo un recuento: La había hecho sonrojar con las canciones que le había invitado a escuchar, después, en la clase había logrado ponerla nerviosa con su cercanía, de pronto salió sin despedirse y ahora estaba ahí… con su mirada perdida en algún punto y con sus pensamientos concentrados en algo que seguramente lo lastimaba. No podía ver sus ojos, porque estaba de espaldas de ella, pero ella estaba segura que Terry no estaba feliz. Podía asegurar que incluso, estaba triste. Aún no podía explicar cómo… pero ella podía sentir el estado de ánimo de Terrence.

-No puedes esconder que te gusto, Candy – dijo el muchacho sin girarse a mirarla.

Ella se quedó de una pieza. ¿Cómo es que la había descubierto?

-Sal de tu escondite – le indicó. La mueca de nostalgia se apartaba para dar paso a una pícara sonrisa – Sé que estás ahí. Sé que me has estado observando – su voz era de tal seguridad, que la joven se sintió no solo descubierta, sino totalmente desarmada.

-Lo siento Terry – había arrepentimiento en la voz de la enfermera, tenía su mirada hacia sus pies, como cuando la hermana María le llamaba la atención cuando era una niña.

-¿Así que la señorita pecas no puede resistirse a mi presencia todavía? – se burló el muchacho mientras se acercaba midiendo la influencia que tenía sobre ella.

-¡Cállate Terry! ¡No digas eso! – de inmediato ella se puso a la defensiva y, entendiendo el juego de su ex condiscípulo, decidió que podía tener la sartén por el mango. Adoptó una porte de indiferente autosuficiencia, cruzó los brazos y sonrió con la misma burla de Terry para darle un escarmiento – Lo que pasa es que siempre es una escena irresistible ver llorar a Terry.

-¡Yo no estaba llorando! – se defendió; aunque él sabía que ya había perdido la batalla: Sus ojos estaban rojos.

-¡Mientes! – se mantuvo ella en su postura. Pero su pose se vino abajo cuando con pasos decididos Terry se acercó a ella. Ella retrocedió… todo su cuerpo se puso alerta. La pasión en los ojos de Terry la estaba dejando sin defensa.

-¡Yo no miento Candy! – él continuó haciéndola retroceder hasta que la espalda de la joven topó con el húmedo tronco del árbol que había sido testigo de otros encuentros entre la pareja tan agrios como éste.

El cuerpo de Terry de pronto estaba tenso. Cuando la vio topar con el árbol supo que la tenía acorralada. Aún faltaban algunos pasos para cerrar toda distancia y él estaba decidido a acabar con ellos.

Los zafiros del actor estaban encendidos, antes de llegar hasta la prácticamente indefensa Candy, Terry se detuvo a contemplarla. En cuestión de segundos dio un viaje por las suaves curvas que se mostraban a él en unos jeans y un suéter entallados al cuerpo femenino. Había emoción en los ojos de la rubia. Por un momento bendijo rápidamente sus tacones de aguja porque permitían que su rostro estuviera aún más cerca del rostro masculino que ruborizaba sus mejillas.

-Terry – murmuró Candy. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante el fuego en los ojos del muchacho frente a ella.

-Candy – Terry cerró la distancia con la rubia. Recargó su mano en el tronco del árbol mientras que su rostro se mantenía a una distancia muy cercana del rostro de la chica. Tenía ganas de besarla. Sus labios rojos eran tentadores, sus ojos de esmeralda bailaban emocionados. ¿Ella deseaba que él la besara? No… ella lo había abandonado. Ella se había marchado… ella no lo había escuchado.

Terry volvió a la realidad. De pronto el baile de los ojos de Candy ya no lo atraía con tanta fuerza.

Candy vio el cambio de las emociones masculinas y se sintió confundida. Había estado esperando que él la besara en ese instante y no se había detenido a meditarlo. Ella deseaba que él la besara, pero al parecer ese beso no llegaría en este momento.

-¿El habría descubierto mi deseo? – pensó preocupada -. ¡Oh no, por favor! ¡Que Terry nunca me descubra!

El sonido del teléfono nuevamente empezó a sonar. Terry ya no se confundió esta vez: Era su teléfono. Él mismo había cambiado la melodía.

Candy lo retó con la mirada. Ciertamente, en el aire había algo. Era ese tipo de situaciones en que no necesitas hablar o acordar para que se determine que ya hay algo entre dos personas y que ya son necesarias las explicaciones.

Terry buscó su teléfono, vio nervioso la pantalla.

-¿Pasa algo Susana? – había frialdad en la mirada del londinense, pero su voz era aún mucho más fría.

La rubia se movió incómoda, estaba por emprender la huída cuando la mano de Terry la tomó del brazo, pero no con posesión sino como una súplica. Candy se giró a mirarlo, entonces él acercó su rostro al de ella y le murmuró un suave y delicado "No te vayas, Candy". Esta vez él no permitiría que ella se escapara nuevamente. Quería estar con ella.

La chica comprendió cómo es que Terry Grandchester era tan buen actor. Sabía manejar sus emociones, sabía potencializarlas, sabía demostrarlas y sabía esconderlas.

Candy no supo qué hacer. La mano de Terry en su brazo la inmovilizaba suavemente. Lo escuchaba hablar por teléfono con su prometida y un sinfín de emociones se subían a su cabeza, pero al pasar por su corazón lograban que éste se desbocara. Ella estaba enojada, confundida… y tuvo que reconocer que aún estaba enamorada.

-Susana, lo siento. Tengo que colgar. Te llamo más tarde – lo escuchó decir –. No, No se me olvida. Esta vez sí te llamo –. Terry atrajo hacia él el cuerpo de Candy. No le costó trabajo alguno. La muchacha ya no pensaba, solamente se dejó llevar. Terry la tomó con su brazo libre por la cintura, colocando su mano extendida en la espalda de la rubia que ya empezaba a perderse en las sensaciones que recién descubría.

Ella no había tenido nunca oportunidad de demostrar físicamente cuánto amaba a Terry. Habían sido novios por correspondencia y después, al visitarlo en Nueva York, no tuvieron la oportunidad de demostrarse con caricias y abrazos lo que una pareja común y corriente intercambia naturalmente.

No tenía idea de cómo controlar la reacción de su cuerpo ante la intensa cercanía del pecho de Terry. Cerró los ojos concentrada solamente en lo que la mano de Terry provocaba en su espalda. Ya no escuchaba la conversación, tan solo se encerró en lo que sentía.

De pronto ambas del londinense estaban recorriendo su espalda, ya había silencia, no se dio por enterada cuando la conversación terminó; a tal grado estaba concentrada en las muevas sensaciones que descubría.

Su rostro estaba escondido en el pecho de Terry. Podía escuchar su latido. Ese era el mejor sitio: La calidez y la protección del joven Grandchester.

Terry no había vuelto a decir palabra alguna. Aquélla amenazante cercanía en que estaba a punto de robarle un beso a la rubia se había transformado en la más pura ternura. ¿Cómo lograba pasar de una a otra actitud?

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper el silencio. Ella continuaba gozando del palpitar del corazón de Terry, era una música nueva a sus oídos. No latía apresurado… por el contrario, latía apacible, sereno, estable. Él continuaba paseando sus manos por la espalda de la joven. Estuvieron así por varios minutos. Él con su cabeza recargada en uno de los hombros femeninos, disfrutando del aroma de su cabello y de su cuello, deseando morderlo, besarlo, acariciarlo y ella escondida en el pecho de su amigo, deseando para siempre la protección y seguridad que experimentaba; había sentido esa seguridad antes, pero ya habían pasado muchos años y ella extrañaba sentirse protegida nuevamente.

Terry tenía un nudo en la gargante y Candy ya había dado rienda suelta a su sentir: Había algunas lágrimas que delataban su emoción, pero ella las escondía, creyendo, inocentemente, que si mantenía su cabeza escondida en el pecho de Terry, él no se percataría.

Terry sabía perfectamente que su pecosa lloraba. Terry la sentía. Deseaba que palabra de promesas perdidas en el tiempo y la distancia recuperaran su fuerza, pero no lograba entrelazarlas para darle consuelo a la chica que adoraba. El nudo en su garganta era más palpable que nunca, así que disimuló no haber descubierto a la joven, aunque las perlas femeninas ya hubiesen humedecido su delicada camisa de seda.

Disfrutó de su momento. Había tantas cosas que perdonarse ¿y por qué no decirlo?; había mil cosas que reprocharse. Pero este no era el momento. Él solo deseaba por ahora, disfrutar de tenerla en sus brazos.

Le dio tiempo suficiente para que se tranquilizara sin dejar de acariciar su espalda. No hubo palabras de consuelo, no hubo promesas que probablemente no podría cumplir, no hubo audacia para robarle un beso.

Levantó el rostro pecoso con una de sus manos obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos una vez que la sintió más dueña de sí misma.

Le sonrió con ternura y ella correspondió a su sonrisa.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que para hablar bastaba con un pequeño murmullo.

-¿Tienes hambre Candy? Seguramente el comedor ya estará cerrado.

-Sí tengo hambre – sonrió la chica con agradecimiento-. No creo que esté cerrado. Mis primos deben estar ahí. ¿Quieres comer con nosotros?

-Tarzán pecoso, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan distraída?

-NO entiendo – dijo con sinceridad la rubia.

-Hemos estado abrazados por más de una hora, tendremos que salir a comer. Ven. Conozco un buen lugar – Terry sonrió a quien en secreto aún consideraba su chica. La tomó de la mano y ella se dejó conducir por el hombre más varonil de Londres.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**De mi escritorio:** La historia me ha dado un giro. No sé cómo clasificarla. Tendrá un poquito de drama, pero no mucho… y no drama romántico sino más bien… uhmm… digamos policíaco. Pero no mucho, eh? No es un fic policíaco. Espero que les guste amigas, perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizarlo, pero hay mil cosas en mi vida: De salud, de leyes, de trabajo (mucho, afortunadamente), madre soltera, ama de casa… en fin… mil cosas en mi vida. Saludos y mil gracias por su paciencia.


End file.
